JUGANDO AL AMOR
by Go.Mi.Nyu.Liz
Summary: PIDO POR FAVOR QUE LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA, ES LA PRIMERA QUE SACO DE MI CABEZA YA QUE HABIA HECHO ADAPTACIONES HASTA AHORITA AUNQUE DEBO DECIR QUE ES ALGO SIMILAR A UNA ADAPTACION QUE HICE DE ERES LINDO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE
1. Chapter 1

J**UGANDO AL AMOR **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP **

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA **

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR POR AQUÍ **

**" POR AYUDAR A SU HERMANO, SAKURA SE VERA ENVUELTA EN VARIAS SITUACIONES QUE LA PONEN EN MOMENTOS DIFICILES DE SOBRE LLEVAR " **

**CAPITULO 1 - PROBLEMAS A LA VISTA **

_UNIVERSIDAD CATOLICA SAN PABLO, LONDRES _

_Corro a toda prisa por los pasillos del colegio, me han mandado llamar y estoy preocupada pues no soy de esa clase de alumnas, ya saben.. Las problemáticas _

_Al llegar frente a la puerta, me acomodo mi falda negra de tablones que me llega hasta las rodillas, veo que mis medias blancas no estén sucias así como mis zapatos de tacón bajo negros, me acomodo el cuello de mi blusa blanca así como mis mangas largas porque corrí como loca y me abotono el chaleco negro, con mis manos verifico que mi cabello castaño claro siga sujetado en la coleta alta y acomodo mis lentes, me hago notar y recibo inmediatamente el pase por parte de la persona que me espera del otro lado de la puerta _

_Sentada muy quieta espero que la persona frente a mi termine de hacer su llamada y cada vez me siento un poco más nerviosa _

-Señorita Kinomoto, disculpe la espera – _me dice después de cortar su llamada_ – el motivo por el que la mande a llamar es porque recibí una carta de sus padres – _ok, eso me ha dejado bastante sorprendida, pues mis padres nunca llaman, visitan o escriben_ – piden que se presente inmediatamente en su casa, he extendido un permiso por tiempo indefinido para usted, así que prepare sus cosas porque se va mañana temprano -_me marcho de la oficina sumamente intrigada _

_Bien, aquí me tienen, en mi habitación bastante extrañada, preparando mis cosas, en eso como un remolino entra mi mejor amiga, una chica de estatura baja, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello largo negro recogido en una coleta alta y de preciosos ojos azules, portando como yo el uniforme del colegio _

-Que ha sucedido? Porque te han mandado llamar? Tienes problemas? Quieres que llame a mi padre? – _mi amiga me cuestiona _

-Tranquila Bar, que me tienes mareada! – _Ella se sonroja un poco_ – Lo que pasa es que mis padres me han mandado llamar – _O.O, si la he sorprendido_ – Mañana parto a casa a primera hora, así que como ves estoy haciendo maletas porque me voy por tiempo indefinido – l_o veo venir, ella ha abierto sus ojos tan grande que creo se le pueden salir _

-Pero que has dicho?! Como que por tiempo indefinido? No te pueden hacer eso! No nos pueden hacer eso! Que vamos a hacer sin ti? El concurso se acerca! Tienes que estar ahí! – _yo la tomo de los hombros e intento calmarla, imposible hacer eso si ni yo misma me puedo calmar _

-Lo sé, espero poder terminar aquello que tenga que hacer para antes de la fecha, te lo prometo, ustedes sigan preparándose normal, no tienen porque atrasarse por mi

-Segura que quieres ir a tu casa? Estarán al menos tus hermanos? – _yo levanto los hombros_

-La verdad? Ni yo misma lo sé, todo es tan repentino, la carta solo dice que tengo que ir a casa y ya – _me ve con preocupación mi amiga_ – pero tranqui amiga que pase lo que pase todo estará bien

_Y así, me encuentro hoy trepada en un avión con destino a Tokio, mi hogar, si a eso se le puede llamar así y con los nervios en fase 10, mi celular suena y al ver la pantalla me alegro, quizás él me pueda decir que es lo que trama ese par _

-Holaa! Hermano como estas?

-Bien monstruo, y tú?

-También, muy bien! No pudiste esperar a vernos? – _le pregunto divertida _

-De que hablas?

-Por favor hermano si en unas horas nos veremos

-Sakura, de qué diablos estás hablando? Donde exactamente estas? – _me pregunta y yo siento como si me_ hubieran _tirado un balde de agua extra helada_ – Porque dices que en unas horas nos veremos?

-Estoy en un avión, camino a casa…Tu no? – _ya me empieza a dar miedo todo esto _

-Sakura, no he salido ni tengo planes de salir de Nueva York – _mi hermano estudia en la Universidad de Medicina y esta por graduarse, él tiene 29 años_ - y tu deberías estar en Londres! No camino a casa! –_ genial! Estaré a merced de ellos _

-Que! Pero..Pero ….

-Que fue lo que paso exactamente? – _me interrumpe y comienzo a notar enojo en la voz de mi hermano _

-Pues Toya, ayer me mando llamar la directora a su oficina para decirme que tengo un permiso por tiempo indefinido para ausentarme en el colegio por petición de nuestros padres y nada más, eso es lo único que se

-Que extraño

-Oye Toya, Sakyo sigue en Hong Kong? – _él estudia en la universidad de Hong Kong y tiene 23 años _

-Si hermana, él sigue allí – _escucho como suspira _– Oye, no hagas ni aceptes nada hasta que esté yo ahí, entendiste?

-Que vas a hacer?

-Pedir yo también unos días aquí, calculo que mañana por la noche estaré en casa, por favor hermana no digas nada

_Después de cortar la llamada con mi hermano me comienzo a preocupar aun mas, no se supone que me dejarían en paz? Si no me quieren …Porque ahora si desean verme? Imposible tratar de descansar, el solo pensar que es lo que querrán de mi me ha dejado preocupada _

_He llegado al lugar que me vio nacer, por supuesto no espero que nadie venga a recogerme al aeropuerto así que tomo un taxi para dirigirme a casa, después de media hora de camino he llegado, la casa está igual a como la recuerdo, anunciándome me dejan pasar y la servidumbre es quien me recibe, me dirijo a mi habitación a desempacar y tratar de descansar un poco _

_Dos horas más tarde escucho como se van acercando a mi habitación y así sin pedir permiso veo a un hombre alto de piel blanca, cabello castaño corto y lentes, portando un traje en color azul marino con una camisa en color celeste, se nota cansado pero eso no impidió que fuera a verme_

-Hola padre – _el me barre con la mirada y acercándose me da un abrazo que me pareció muy frio, nada de calidez despide ese hombre!_- Como ha estado?

-Bien, y tú? – _pregunta más por compromiso que por preocupación _

-Extrañada de que me hayan mandado llamar

-Que directa Sakura, creí que en el colegio te enseñarían a tener modales

-Y los tengo padre, solo que me extraña que me hayan mandado llamar antes de las fiestas decembrinas, que es cuando puedo venir aquí

-No empieces niña – _me dice en un tono fastidiado _– esperemos a tu madre para poder explicarte las cosas con lujo de detalle

-Y no me puedes explicar tu? Créeme que entre más pronto acabemos con esto, mas pronto regresare al colegio

-No regresaras al colegio Sakura – _O.O_ – al menos no por ahora - _me dice en un tono demasiado tranquilo_

-Que has dicho?

-Que no regresaras al colegio por ahora, hay algo que quiero que hagas y te va a tomar por lo menos medio año – que estarán tramando ahora?

_Apenas iba a decir algo cuando veo que la puerta de mi habitación se abre de nuevo entrando por ella una mujer alta de cabello negro, delgada, piel blanca y ojos verdes como los míos, portando una falda en un tono rosa pálido con una blusa de tirantes en tono blanco y sandalias de vestir rosas, al verme me barre con la mirada como aprobando la vestimenta que traigo ( jeans claros entubados, blusa tirantes negra y valerinas de charol negro, ah! y por supuesto mis lentes ) saluda a mi padre con un beso en la boca para después dirigirse a mi _

-Deberías recogerte ese cabello Sakura, sabes que no me gusta que lo lleves suelto – _molesta comienzo a recogerlo _– querrás saber a qué te hemos llamado, verdad? Sera mejor que bajemos al estudio, podremos platicar mas agusto en ese lugar y sin interrupciones

_Así lo hacemos, mi madre ha pedido que nos traigan café para ellos y jugo para mí, así como unas galletas, habiendo entregado la dama del servicio, comienzan a explicar todo _

-Bien Sakura, primero te contaremos a grandes rasgos la situación y después te diremos lo que tienes que hacer – _comienza a decir mi padre_

-Veras – _continua mi madre_ - nos llamo Sakyo pidiendo que lo sacáramos del colegio por una semana, por problemas creo, así lo hicimos y llego hace dos semanas – _vaya parece que no estaré tan sola_ – Eso no es lo importante, lo que ocurrió es que él sufrió un accidente automovilístico que lo ha dejado por el momento sin movilidad – _al verme con intenciones de interrumpirla hace una señal de que espere y así lo hago _

-Esta invalido Sakura, de la cintura para abajo no siente nada, y conociéndote te preguntaras que es lo que tienes que ver tu en todo esto, verdad? – _yo asiento con la cabeza a mi padre _– Bien, pues él tiene en un mes un importante partido de futbol – _mi padre ignora olímpicamente mi curiosidad, debo aclarar que mi hermano ha sido seleccionado para jugar el ultimo partido, es algo muy importante donde estudia asi que se esforzo demasiado y pidio una oportunidad para ser de los titulares_- y además tiene en tres meses la final de artes marciales donde estará representando al colegio, como veras tu hermano tiene importantes eventos…. mismos que no podrá realizar por su estado delicado

-Aquí es donde entras tu Sakura – _yo la veo extrañada, no entendiendo la verdad a dónde quiere llegar, se acerca a mí y comienza a acariciarme el cabello_ – ayudaras a tu hermano, en todo lo que él necesite que hagas, prestaras atención a todos los detalles, tendrás que esforzarte al máximo para que la recuperación de tu hermano se dé más rápida y para eso necesitaras poner atención a todo, ser menos distraída y no darle preocupaciones, lo harás, verdad? Sobre todo al no darle preocupaciones

-Ayudare a mi hermano en todo lo que él necesite madre, no tienen de que preocuparse – _les digo muy convencida de eso, pues por él haría cualquier cosa _– pero me gustaría saber si tendré oportunidad de presentarme en el colegio en un mes para el concurso, saben que es muy importante para mi

-No! No podrás ir a tu colegio, te dedicaras solamente a Sakyo! Ese estúpido concurso no es más importante que lo que vas a hacer por él! – _no entiendo cómo es que de pronto se enojo tanto mi padre_

-Como que no es importante? –_ pregunto yo comenzándome a enoja_r – Por qué no lo es? Porque es algo que a mí me gusta?! Porque a ustedes jamás les ha interesado saber de mi?! Como te atreves a pedirme que ayude a mi hermano sin yo cumplir con mi importante evento?! – _siempre ha sido así, todo para Sakyo y Toya y nada para Sakura, si aun me sorprendo porque me mandaron a ese colegio tan importante si no significo la gran cosa para ellos, tengo la sospecha de que Toya los convenció, mis hermanos siempre han visto por mí, se preocupan y me adoran, soy la menor y única mujer, aun no entiendo como mis propios padres no me quieren, pero no importa, tengo a mis hermanos y por ellos hago todo _– Lo único que les pido es que me dejen volver para el concurso y ya! Seré enfermera de Sakyo a tiempo completo! Si quieren no duermo con tal de estar a su lado – _veo como ellos se voltean a ver no entendiéndome _

-No te queremos para que cuides a tu hermano Sakura – _me dice mi padre_ – para eso le tenemos a los mejores médicos y enfermeras del país

-Sakura, lo que queremos que hagas es que vayas en lugar de tu hermano al colegio -_ suelta mi madre tan tranquila _

_Y yo… me sentí desmayar por lo que me acaban de decir _

_Olvide mencionar que Sakyo es mi gemelo? _

**CONTINUARA…. **

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC SACADO DE MI CABEZA, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO **

**EN UNA PARTE DE ESTE CAPI HAGO MENCION DE LA FAMOSA FRASE DE SAKURITA " PASE LO QUE PASE TODO ESTARA BIEN " **


	2. Chapter 2

_**JUGANDO AL AMOR **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP **_

_**LA HISTORIA ES MIA **_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR POR AQUÍ **_

_**" POR AYUDAR A SU HERMANO, SAKURA SE VERA ENVUELTA EN VARIAS SITUACIONES QUE LA PONEN EN MOMENTOS DIFICILES DE SOBRE LLEVAR " **_

_**CAPITULO 2 - EL REEMPLAZO **_

_Ando que me lleva el tren, uno de nuestros jugadores del equipo no ha regresado de su es que una mujer te hace ponerte todo idiota al grado de que te olvides de tus otras responsabilidades? Por eso no me enamoro, esas son idioteces, bah! El amor... _

_Tendré que buscar reemplazo si no regresa, lo peor de todo esto es que su estilo de juego es excepcional, no encontrare a alguien tan hábil en tan poco tiempo _

-Que sucede Shao? - _me da alcance mi primo _

-El entrenador me ha dado una buena sermoneada por la ausencia de Sakyo, quiere que lo deje fuera del partido y busque un reemplazo - _veo sorpresa en su rostro y es que él mismo sabe lo valioso que es él para el equipo _

-Lo sacaras? Pero a quien pondrás?

-No lo se Eriol, pero si no regresa en esta semana tendré que sacarlo, ese chico tiene oportunidad de quedarse si vuelve a tiempo

_Continuamos nuestro camino rumbo a la cancha para ponernos a entrenar, a lo lejos veo al entrenador hablando con el sensei, debo mencionar que Sakyo es el representante del colegio en el campeonato, por lo que su ausencia no solo trae problemas al equipo de futbol si no que también a las artes marciales _

-Creo que Sakyo estará en graves problemas cuando regrese, no crees Shao?

-Ya lo creo que si

_Mas tarde, en clases los rumores de que Sakyo saldrá del equipo se han expuesto, los chicos vienen pidiendo oportunidades para ser tomados en cuenta, pero yo todavía tengo la esperanza de que él regrese a tiempo _

_Entra el profesor y así continúan las clases, aunque mi falta de concentración seguro me traerá dificultades a la hora de los exámenes y es que el problema con Sakyo no es lo único que me preocupa_

-Que te pasa Shao? - _Oh! Mi primo tan observador como siempre_ - No estas así solo por lo de Sakyo, verdad? -_ lo dicho, me conoce muy bien _

-No, Eriol, mi madre hablo temprano - _ya ambos caminamos rumbo al entrenamiento _

-Como esta la tía Ieran?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, te manda saludos

-Gracias, pero dime, que es lo que te tiene así?

-Me ha dicho que cuando me gradué tendré que casarme, para así tomar lugar en la empresa - _me mira extrañado ya que no le había contado los planes que tienen para mi _- Te preguntaras, casarme con quien? - _bien, tendré que contarle aunque no le va a gustar lo que escuchara_ - Me tengo que casar con Meiling - _Veo como se le transforma el rostro y es que se muy bien que él esta enamorado de ella y puedo jurar que ella también de él_ - Pero te soy sincero? - _él asiente_ - No quiero, es mas.. no queremos

-No se gustan? - _pregunta temeroso pero ya sin mirarme _

-Bueno, no te niego que es hermosa, pero...

-Pero que? - _me interrumpe volteando a verme_

-Es mi mejor amiga - _le respondo con una sonrisilla a lo que solo asiente despacio _

_Me da mucha pena él, ya que esta enamorado de ella desde que entramos al colegio, seria un enorme problema si yo me llegara a casar con Mei _

_Ella y yo somos grandes amigos, nos conocemos desde niños, la quiero demasiado, lo confieso...soy muy celoso y sobre protector con ella, pero no porque este enamorado de ella, no, si no porque es mi prima mas querida _

_Si! Mi prima! Esto no lo sabe ni Eriol pues ellos no se conocieron hasta que entramos aquí, ella es familia por parte de mi padre y Eriol por parte de mi madre _

_He intentado un acercamiento entre ellos pero no se ha dado, a parte de que hay otra chica que gusta de él _

-Que tanto piensas eh? -_ pregunta mi primo sacándome de mis pensamientos_ - El entrenador tiene rato llamándote y tu pareces momia allí parado - _Bien, ha regresado mi primo el payaso, lo prefiero así a que este triste y preocupado por los problemas del corazón _

-Ya voy!

_El entrenamiento termino dejándome extra agotado y mas preocupado que antes, el entrenador quiere que escoja al suplente de Sakyo ya _

-Como que tome su lugar? - _No es posible lo que estoy escuchando, no los entiendo de verdad, en que cabeza cabe que yo pueda suplantar a mi hermano!_ - Me van a descubrir! No les preocupa lo que me pueda pasar estando allá? -_ Mi padre me ve con furia, es un tonto si piensa que voy a lograr engañar a cientos de personas! Personas que han convivido con él desde hace ...años! _

-No me importa lo que pienses o creas! Aquí lo importante es que Sakyo salga bien parado de todo esto! Harás lo que yo te digo sin quejas, entendiste? - _me vuelvo a quedar muda, ya no digo nada pues es inútil, mejor hago lo que me dijo Toya, espero a que él llegue y haber que puede resolver _

_Salgo del estudio bastante molesta, no es posible que me hagan esto! Sabia que no les importaba, pero esto es demasiado, a todo esto...Donde esta Sakyo?! _

_Llego a mi habitación intentando llamar a Toya, pero... demonios! No contesta! Estoy desesperada, como conviviré con tantos hombres! Tendré que compartir la habitación con uno? OH! Moriré! No piensan en los peligros a los que estaré expuesta? Y como es que Sakyo acepta todo esto? _

_Por la noche bajo a cenar, completo silencio reina en el comedor y claro, la tensión entre nosotros tres es muy notoria, termino por fin y me dirijo a mi habitación pero antes paso a la de mi hermano la cual encuentro vacía _

-Si busca al joven Sakyo, esta en el hospital -_ me dice la mujer del servicio _

-Tu sabes en cual? - _la mujer asiente y me anota en un papel la dirección y agradecida con ella salgo a la mía decidida a ir mañana a primera hora a verlo _

_Amanece y yo ansiosa me preparo para visitar a mi hermano, me pongo una falda de mezclilla, blusa de manga corta en color negro y botas de piso negras, mi cabello lo amarre en una coleta baja de lado y maquillaje tenue y claro, mis anteojos _

_Llego al hospital y pido verlo, al dirigirme a la habitación las dudas vuelven a mi... Estará de acuerdo Sakyo con todo? _

_Lo veo y se me parte el corazón, esta golpeado del rostro, trae un collarín y su cabello castaño antes con brillo ahora esta opaco y todo alborotado _

-No tienes que preocuparte - _me dice sorprendiéndome demasiado pues procure no hacer ruido cuando entre_ - estoy bien aunque algo dolorido -_ me dice muy sonriente_ - Porque viniste? Me sorprende que nuestros padres te hayan avisado cuando dijeron que no lo harían - _voltea detrás de mi como buscando a alguien_ - Y Toya? - _me sorprendo... entonces no sabe nada aun?_ - Viene mas tarde?

-No...yo vine sola Sak, Toya sigue aun en N.Y. - _veo como se le borra la sonrisa de su golpeado rostro_

-No le avisaron? - _muy extrañado pregunta_ - Que raro, porque a ti si te dijeron y a Toya no?

-Hermano, yo me entere ayer cuando recién llegaba a Tokio

-Como? No viniste por mi?

-No, veras...ellos...me sacaron del colegio …...

_Y así me dispuse a contarle todo a Sakyo, no quisiera darle mas preocupaciones, porque, ya me di cuenta que él no sabe nada, decir que se molesto un poco es exagerado de mi parte, si pudiera moverse, de seguro que ya estaría reclamándole a mis padres todo lo que quieren que haga por él _

_Después de un rato de estar acompañándolo decido retirarme a casa con la promesa de su parte de no reclamar nada, ya veríamos cuando llegara Toya como solucionaríamos todo _

_Llegando a casa me encuentro con una grata sorpresa, un chico ha venido a verme, alto, moreno, de cabello y ojos negros, bastante guapo déjenme decirles, vestido con una playera gris y pantalón y botas negras _

_Mi padre al vernos a ambos frente a frente intenta por todos los medios evitar que yo platique con él, pero conociéndolo como lo conozco, se sale con la suya arrastrándome a un parque cercano a la casa _

-Y bien monstruo, que es lo que pasa aquí - _me dice prestándome toda su atención y yo implorándole a todos los dioses comienzo a contarle con lujo de detalle todo _

_Créanme, no es nada lindo ver como se va desfigurando el rostro de él al paso de que le voy contando todo, de estar además sentado a mi lado ahora paso a estar como león enjaulado! Si no se detiene hara un pozo delante mio! De seguro esta también ideando la forma de como salvarme de semejante tontería _

_Volviendo a casa, arrastra a mi padre al estudio y comienzan los gritos por parte de ambos, mi madre me ve muy enfadada culpándome por poner en contra a los dos pero es que yo no tengo la culpa de las estupideces que ambos traman _

_Después de como una hora salen ambos, Toya mas enfadado de como entro me toma del brazo y me arrastra al segundo piso dirigiéndonos a su habitación, ya en ella me ve muy preocupado _

-Monstruo, lo siento -_ me dice bajando la mirada, yo ya sospecho lo que quiere decirme _- No pude arreglar nada, a pesar de que lo intente no pude solucionar nada, él ha tomado la decisión -_ veo como sus puños se cierran fuertemente_ - y como ya aviso a ambos colegios, no hay de otra mas que tomes su lugar, créeme que esto me gusta menos que a ti

-Entiendo, no tendré mas remedio que ir, pero te juro que tengo demasiado miedo

-Lo se, también estoy preocupado por ti, no es nada bueno solo de imaginar que quizás tendrás que compartir habitación con algún chico

-Sera mejor no pensar en eso, sabes cuando me voy?

-Si, en dos días - y yo me quedo mas preocupada que antes

_Todo pasa demasiado rápido, Sakyo cuando supo que no pudimos hacer nada se maldijo millones de veces por haberme metido en todo esto, aunque no tiene culpa alguna él así lo ve _

_Le conté todo a mi amiga Bar y se me infarto, la pobre casi llora! Dijo que estaría pensando siempre en mi y rezaría por que no me llegue a pasar nada _

_Sakyo se ha encargado de contarme a grandes rasgos acerca de su vida en China, espero no regarla con nada y llevar las cosas como él me dice _

-Oye Sak y tienes novia? - _él voltea a verme un poco sonrojado, aww se ve tan tierno _

-No, terminamos antes de yo venir acá -_ ese será quizás el problema que dijo mama que tendría? _

-Algo que yo tenga que saber de eso? - _el niega con la cabeza _-Tus mejores amigos?

-Solo son cuatro muchachos, apréndete los nombres, Eriol, de cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos azules, usa anteojos y es el burlón del grupo, Shaoran, de cabello castaño, ojos miel, piel morena, es el capitán del equipo de fut, es el corajudo del grupo, Tom, de cabello castaño, piel blanca, ojos miel, es el serio del grupo y Yamazaki, de piel blanca, cabello y ojos negros, él es el mentiroso del grupo es bien cuentero, por favor Saku, no le hagas caso a nada de lo que te diga

-Alguna foto? Te pasas hermano! Cuantos muchachos han de haber con esas descripciones!

-Que te crees que soy que o que? Se vería demasiado raro que un hombre lleve fotos de sus amigos! No inventes!

-Amigas? - _me hace seña con dos de sus dedos _

-Meiling y Tomoyo, no es necesario darte descripciones de ellas ya que no siempre las veo

-Bien, espero que con tus descripciones no me vaya a confundir

-Serias muy tonta si haces eso! - _me dice provocándome _

_El día de partir a China se ha llegado, me despedí de Sakyo dejándolo por supuesto demasiado nervioso, Toya seria el encargado de llevarme al aeropuerto, pedí viajar sola a Hong Kong jurandoles que no me escaparia, me conocen, lo mas extraño de todo es que mi gran amiga no me llamo ni una sola vez _

_Trepada de nuevo en un avión pero ahora con un destino diferente a Londres, espero a que estas horas se vayan rápido para no darle oportunidad a mis nervios de dominarme _

_**CONTINUARA... **_

_**AQUÍ EL CAPI DOS, QUE TAL VA QUEDANDO? ESPERO QUE SIGAN APOYANDO LA HISTORIA, DEBO ACLARAR Q LOS PERSONAJES EN SI SON MAYORES DE EDAD PERO VIVEN BAJO LAS ORDENES DE SU FAMILIA X ALGO SAKU, SAK Y TOYA OBEDECEN TANTO**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**JUGANDO AL AMOR **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP **_

_**LA HISTORIA ES MIA DE MI **_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR **_

_**CAPITULO 3 - EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA **_

_Llego al aeropuerto y estoy asustada, esto parece una barata en Primark! Wow, es increíble la cantidad de gente que circula en este lugar, espero no perderme y salir pronto, pregunto a un guardia por la ubicación de la base de taxis, llegando a ella tomo un coche para así dirigirme al colegio _

_Llegando me voy directo a la oficina del director para reportar mi llegada y no puedo creer lo que escucho! Tremendo sermón me da este señor, no sabia que esta universidad es famosa por las actividades deportivas, me reprenden por "mi ausencia", después de una hora de reproches me dejan " libre" con la promesa de mi parte de no desaparecer de nuevo _

_Camino por los edificios para llegar al dormitorio con maleta en mano y me extraña la manera en que todos me ven y mas como murmuran entre ellos, debo hablar de esto con Sak, es demasiado todo esto, me comienzo a incomodar _

-Acaso ando mal vestida? - _me pregunto mas para mi, aunque no lo creo porque seguí al pie de la letra el estilo de él ( playera gris, pantalón de mezclilla, chaleco negro y botas por fuera ), Sera mi cabello entonces? No lo creo, ando con un estilo a la "despreocupe", ósea peinada despeinada, es muy confuso el estilo de él, en fin, ignoro a todos y sigo caminando _

_Llegando a mi habitación desempaco y fisgoneo un poco, en verdad soy afortunada al vivir sola aquí, en serio no sabría como estar ocultando ese "par de cosas" que tengo de mas, además de como explicaría la falta de " eso " _

_Checo el horario de clases y según este toca Literatura, así que vistiendo con el uniforme ( saco cuello mao, pantalón de vestir y zapatos todo en color negro ) me veo en el espejo para aprobar mi imagen, salgo con libros en mano _

_Al llegar al salón de clases pasa lo mismo que hace rato, decido ignorarlos de nuevo y según las indicaciones de mi hermano su asiento esta en la tercera fila de izquierda a derecha, tercer asiento, me dirijo al lugar y lo veo en pésimas condiciones, con rayones por todos lados con la palabra " gay " _

-A sus lugares! Vaya, señor Kinomoto, hasta que nos honra con su presencia - _es mi imaginación o este señor me hablo un tanto molesto? _

_Las clases continúan sin ningún contratiempo, pero sintiendo siempre las miradas de todos, a su termino salen mis compañeros quedándome solo con unos cuantos jóvenes _

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer! - _me dice un joven castaño demasiado enojado_ - estuve a punto de sacarte del equipo y tu regresas tan fresco? - _Oh! es Shaoran, el capitán del equipo, vaya en verdad es guapo este tipo, me he quedado impresionada con él_ - Sakyo! - _me saca de mi ensoñación de un tremendo grito _

-Shaoran, tienes que gritar? -_ le digo con tono fastidiado, según mi hermano así le habla a él _- Me dejaras sordo - _le digo picando mi oído_

-Miren nada mas a este tipo! -_ dice volteando a ver a otros jóvenes que estaban con él _- Tu vacacionas agusto en tu casa, mientras aquí todo se cae en pedazos! Me decepcionas muchacho, tanto que hiciste para una oportunidad -_ este tipo en verdad me va a dejar traumada con tanto grito_ - Por tu culpa el entrenador trae pleito casado conmigo! -_ estaba apunto de empujarme con su dedo cuando por reflejo le doy un manotazo...Que tontería! Me ha mirado extrañado por mi reacción al igual que los demás _

-Quieres decirme por que hay tanta atención hacia mi persona?

-No lo sabes? -_ pregunta un tipo de piel blanca y cabello negro, haber si el de lentes es Eriol este debe ser Yamazaki _ - el rumor se ha corrido como pólvora!

-Pero que dicen! - _pregunto desesperada por los rodeos que dan _

-Bueno, pues dicen que Hye te dejo por que descubrió un gusto un tanto peculiar en ti - _dice Tom, bueno pienso que es él _

-Que clase de gusto peculiar? - _estoy por explotar! Como aguanta Sakyo a estos tipos? _

-Que te gustan los hombres, Hye lo descubrió y ha corrido ese rumor por todos lados, según esta destrozada por eso -_ vuelve a hablar Shaoran _

-Te lo tenias bien escondido - _Me da codazos Eriol sonriendo _- Recuerda que no estoy disponible - _yo volteo a verlo enojada _

-No seas idiota Eriol! -_ le digo a este tipo, mas que nada por mi hermano_

-Es broma Sakyo, no te enojes

-Ya Eriol, no lo molestes mas - _habla de nuevo Tom _- en serio amigo, debe ser muy difícil para ti regresar y encontrar todas estas mentiras esparciéndose por todo el lugar, mas aun considerando el hecho de que tu dejaste a Hye por mi hermana Yumi

_Ok, eso no me lo esperaba, así que todo esto es por despecho de una chica, tendré que hablar con mi hermano en la noche definitivamente _

-Bien, vámonos -_ no entiendo a donde y parece que ha leído mi duda_ - Al entrenamiento! - _grita de nuevo, este tipo me va a dejar sorda! _

_Noto demasiado extraño a Sakyo, que sera lo que le sucede? _

-Que te pasa Eriol? -_ pregunta mi primo_ - no me digas que creíste todo lo de los rumores, Tom ya nos había dicho por que de su rompimiento con Hye

-Lo se, eso no me mortifica, es solo que lo veo cambiado

_Lo veo de espaldas ya que va caminando adelante con Yama y Tom y me parece que viene mas delgado, entramos a los vestidores y lo noto nervioso, ve a todos lados como asustado, le indico donde se puede cambiar y se mete como un rayo _

_AL verlo salir la sorpresa de todos se ve en nuestros rostros y es que este chico regreso mas delgado, ahora que lo veo con el uniforme del equipo lo noto mas bajo de estatura, no es posible, será que se enfermo y por eso no regresaba? _

-Por Dios muchacho! -_ el entrenador lo ha visto y muy asustado se acerca a él_ - que te ha pasado? Sufriste un accidente en tu casa? O te enfermaste?

-No...Claro que no! Yo estoy bien - _se ríe nervioso_

-Vamos muchacho, así no puedes practicar!

-Lo que pasa es que si sufrí un pequeño accidente, pero ya estoy bien, solo baje algo de peso, entrenador le aseguro que me recuperare pero por favor no me saque del equipo

-Esta bien, pero por favor si necesitas descansar en algún momento del entrenamiento no dudes en decirnos, Shaoran? - _mi primo voltea a verlo_ - Queda a tu cargo

-Si necesitas algo, dinos - _le digo tomándolo de los hombros_ - somos amigos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros - _aprovecho este acercamiento para verlo mas de cerca y no se porque pero no me fio de él _

_Como no note eso en él? No es posible que haya bajado tanto de peso en tan poco tiempo, ojala no sea nada grave y que_ _sea como él dice, que pueda recuperar rápido su peso de antes_

-Que piensas primo? -_ Eriol me ha alcanzado, dejamos solo al chico un momento_ - Te tiene extrañado la situación de Sakyo?

-Si, y es que también he notado mas cambios en él que no note en el salón de clases

-Que cosas?

-Pues trae lentes, él usa solo de contacto, trae perforadas ambas orejas cuando él solo tiene una

-Bueno, quizás trae esa moda nueva -_ me mira burlón_ - No debemos preocuparnos por él, ya le dijimos que si ocupaba algo que nos diga

-Tienes razón -_ le digo mas no quedo convencido _

_El entrenamiento comienza con los pases, Tom y Sakyo practican juntos y lo noto nervioso, mi amigo también lo ha visto y voltea hacia mi_

-Que sucede Shao? -_ me pregunta Eriol, yo solo señalo a los chicos, pues se ha vuelto torpe e inseguro _

_Lo dejamos así por esta vez, quizás solo necesita practicar un poco mas para volver a ser el mismo de antes y no nos equivocamos, cada que pasaba el tiempo se notaba mas seguro en sus movimientos, hasta puedo asegurar que tiene un estilo de juego diferente _

_Que tonta he sido! Debo, como dice mi madre, prestar mas atención, no sentirme nerviosa cada que haga algo nuevo porque si no me descubrirán pronto, los chicos se han portado amables, si, pueden ser unos idiotas, pero son amigos leales _

_Al termino del entrenamiento, checo de nuevo el horario y veo con agrado que ya es hora de las artes marciales y es que, que puedo decirles...me encantan! Incluso soy mucho mejor que Sakyo! _

_Llego al dojo y el sensie me espera con una cara de pocos amigos, estoy segura que se le pasara al ver mi desempeño en la practica _

-Espero que tu agilidad no haya disminuido, en este tiempo que te ausentaste muchos han trabajado duro para conseguir el honor de representar al colegio...Dejaras que te quiten el titulo?

-Por su puesto que no! -_ le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, que si es la que pienso ha de ser la arrogante _

_Me cambio de ropa y me pongo en el centro a esperar a mi contrincante y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver al sensei, me preparo para atacar... _

_Hora y media después y mi alma rebosa de alegría, decir que le he dado una buena batalla al sensei es poca, mas bien seria como dice mi gran amigo Trunks, le he dado una buena arrastrada! _

_Muy feliz me marcho a mi habitación para un merecido descanso, después de ducharme me pongo mi pijama para así descansar por el día de hoy _

-Creo que este primer día ha sido muy bueno después de todo -_ me digo muy feliz _

_**CONTINUARA... **_

_**AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPI, SI! USE EL NOMBRE DE " TRUNKS " DE DRAGON BALL! **_

_**Q TAL ESTA QUEDANDO? SE LES HACE ABURRIDILLA? DIGANME HABER Q PUEDO CAMBIAR! LO Q SI ES Q VA LENTA LA HISTORIA XQ EN MI MENTE ESTA LA IDEA DE LO Q QUIERO Q PASE EN CADA CAPI **_

_**AL PRINCIPIO HAGO MENCION DE UNA TIENDA DEPARTAMENTAL LLAMADA PRIMARK, ESTA SE ENCUENTRA EN LONDRES **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**JUGANDO AL AMOR **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP **_

_**LA HISTORIA ES MIA DE MI **_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDA ENCONTRAR **_

_**CAPITULO 4 - SAKYO, TU ERES... **_

_Ha pasado una semana y me siento demasiado fatigada, lidiar con los rumores, los abusos por parte de los compañeros y luego esa tipa, uff me han dejado verdaderamente mal_

**_FLASH BACK_**

-Hola amorcito - _escucho detrás mío y me volteo temerosa, si es lo que pienso no se como podría reaccionar _- Te tardaste en regresar - _una hermosa chica pelirroja de piel blanca y ojos miel de mi estatura mas o menos es la que me hablo _

-Ho..hol..a - _saludo nerviosa, rayos! mi hermano no me describió a esta tipa_ - Como estas?

-Extrañándote cariño, pero, porque tan nervioso? - me da una s_onrisa... coqueta? _- No me digas que los rumores entonces son ciertos? -_ pregunta burlona para después reírse de mi a carcajadas _- Vaya! Le atine sin querer! - _Ah! Ya se quien es, es esa tipa, maldita, si no estuviera como hombre le daba una gran arrastrada a la infeliz_

-Porque hiciste eso? Te calo demasiado que ya no me interesara en ti? - _recobro valor de repente y la enfrento_ - Entiende mujer, no me gustas ya! - _veo como se desfigura su cara, punto a favor de Sakura! _

-Maldito! Es por esa Yumi verdad? Que tiene ella que no tenga yo?! - _pregunta histérica _

-Lo que tenga o deje de tener no es asunto tuyo -_ le respondo dando la vuelta ignorando sus gritos _

-A mi nadie me deja así porque si! -_ me grita pero prefiero ignorarla por el momento, ya ven que eso se me da bien últimamente _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

_A partir de ese momento comenzó una verdadera guerra entre ella y yo, lo malo es que no me puedo poner al tu por tu con ella para no descubrirme _

-Miren chicas! Ese es la nueva señorita Kinomoto! -_ grita esta tipa provocando risas burlonas de las demás que la acompañan _- No quieres probarte mis zapatos nuevos?

_Yo, como hasta ahora lo he venido haciendo, las ignoro y sigo mi camino, juro solemnemente que cuando todo esto pase, le daré una buena paliza en venganza, por dejar en ridículo a mi hermano y por fastidiarme _

_Mas adelante me acorralan cuatro muchachos, comienzo a sentir un poco de miedo, no se si podre con todos usando mis habilidades, lo mas seguro es que si pero eso no quita que sienta un poco de miedo_

-Vaya, vaya, si es el rarito del colegio, ahora en quien habrá puesto sus ojos? -_ pregunta uno de ellos _

-Quizás en Eriol, se le ha visto muy cerca de él últimamente - _dice un tipo gordo_

-Pues yo creo que en el capitán del equipo - _Oh si! Esta divino Shaoran, pero eso es algo que no sabrán nunca _

-Sucede algo? - _pregunta Shaoran con semblante serio, hasta creo que puede estar enojado_ - Te hicieron algo Sakyo? - _yo niego con la cabeza_ - Bien muchachos, si no tienen nada que decir entonces... lárguense! - _y veo como todos corren asustados y no entiendo porque_

_Me quedo embobada viendolo y es que así como se puso, con semblante serio y un poco enojado se ve tan atractivo! Debo calmarme o me descubriran, tengo que controlar lo que me hace sentir él por el bien de la reputación de mi hermano _

-Te tienen miedo? - _pregunto extrañada, saliendo de mi ensoñación, afortunadamente no se ha dado cuenta _

-Sakyo, en lo que te estas recuperando será mejor que no andes solo, no es bueno para ti enfrentar una pelea y claro que me tienen miedo si no es fácil enfrentarse a mi o que ya se te olvido las palizas que les daba a ellos? -_- me dice con una sonrisa que ha provocado algo en mi_

-No entiendo si antes me respetaban porque ahora no? -_ le digo desviando mejor mi mirada _

-Pues es por los rumores, según ellos tienes un punto débil y lo usan en tu contra para someterte - _siento su mano sobre mi hombro y provoca una deliciosa electricidad _

-Vaya! Así que es por eso, bueno creo que debo darles una lección - _siento como una sonrisa perversa sale de mi rostro _

-Te dije que mientras te recuperas no hagas nada - _este tipo si que me quiere arruinar la diversión...aaaawwww divino todo preocupado por mi! n.n _

-Shaoran, te agradezco la preocupación y se que lo haces porque te lo pidieron, pero en serio, no soy un tipo fácil de vencer -_ le pongo una mano en el hombro y siento de nuevo un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, este chico me hace sentir cosas raras _

-No lo hago porque me lo hayan pedido, eres mi amigo y solo porque te conozco se lo que eres capaz de hacer, vayamos a clases que se nos hace tarde

_Y así ambos nos dirigimos a clases, llegando todos los del salón se nos quedan viendo, presiento que ahora hablaran de él y de mi _

_Después de clases me dirijo a practicar artes, hoy no hubo entrenamiento así que le dedicare mas tiempo a las artes marciales así desquito también todo lo que me hicieron hoy... _

_No me siento bien dejando ir a Sakyo a la practica, no se encuentra bien aun, no se porque me preocupo tanto por él, será por verlo ahora mas frágil? Quiero que este cerca mío para poder ayudarlo, aunque eso acarree rumores por parte de todos los compañeros y yo me sienta muy, muy confundido _

_Antes de que regresara Sakyo, no me sentia así, aun no entiendo que es lo que tiene ahora que provoca un sentimiento de protección _

_Me topo con Eriol en el camino al dojo y decide acompañarme, al llegar vemos como van saliendo los compañeros de él, unos tomándose del hombro, otros caminando algo chueco y otros tantos sobándose el cuello, todos adoloridos! Hasta que vemos salir a Sakyo muy fresco y de lo mas feliz con el sensei teniendo este ultimo cara de espanto _

-Te pasas muchacho! Me dejaras sin discípulos - _le dice algo molesto el sensei mientras que él solo ríe nervioso _

-Lo siento sensei - _haciendo reverencia_ - Pero es que me encontraba de lo mas inspirado el día de hoy - _veo como se rasca la cabeza, en eso nuestras miradas se cruzan_ - Shaoran! Eriol! - _ambos le sonreímos _- Que hacen aquí? - _pregunta extrañado, ese gesto de él me parece muy...tierno? _

-Estábamos preocupados, como te molestaron unos chicos mas temprano decidimos buscarte para tratar de acompañarte la mayor parte del día - _se me adelanta mi primo no quedándome de otra mas que darle la razón asintiendo _

-Preocupados? - _pregunta el sensei_ - Vieron a todos mis discípulos salir de aqui lastimados? - _señala la dirección por donde se fueron todos, nosotros afirmamos haberlos visto_ - Fue este ingrato que me los lesiono a todos! - _Creo que nos ha sorprendido demasiado lo que él dijo, todo por la carcajada que Sakyo trata de evitar_ - En vez de que se preocupen por este, deberían de hacerlo por todo aquel que se interponga en su camino! - _dice el sensei dejándonos a los tres solos _

-Y bien? - _dice Sakyo _- Vámonos! - _comenzando a caminar delante de nosotros, al verlo tan tranquilo extrañamente me siento igual, veo como mi primo lo ve muy pensativo _

-Te ocurre algo Eriol? -_ lo he sorprendido, que es lo que le pasara para estar así? _

-No, nada porque lo dices?

-Porque no has dejado de mirarlo, sucede algo?

-Es que lo veo raro - _no entiendo lo que dice y parece haberlo notado _- si mira, esta mas delgado pero no por enfermedad, si te fijas bien...esta bien proporcionado

-Bien proporcionado? - _sigo sin entender lo que trata de decir _

-Mírale las piernas, están torneadas, una persona enferma no las tendría así, además su cabello, antes se lo cuidaba, si, pero ahora parece tener mas brillo y olor!

-No me he dado cuenta - _le digo pensando en todo lo que me dijo _- pero pondré mas atención ya veras

-Además, no se te hace extraño que haya podido acabar con todos sus compañeros en una clase? Esta bien que sea el representante del colegio en el torneo, pero eso no quiere decir que sea el mejor, si no hubiera sido porque el otro chico se lesiono, Sakyo no habría tenido la oportunidad!

-En eso tienes razón, Sakyo no es el mejor en las artes marciales

-Ve su caminar primo! No se te hace un poco...afeminado? La cintura que tiene es pequeña y antes no la tenia así... tiene curvas! Cuando Sakyo andaba teniendo curvas! La forma en la que te mira también es muy extraña

-A que te refieres?

-A que parece que gusta de tu persona - _O.O Como me dice eso! _

-Estas loco! Estas alucinando cosas! - _el niega varias veces_ - Como le voy a gustar a Sakyo! Es nuestro amigo, lo conocemos de muchos años! Sabemos que él no es de esos

-Te lo podría creer antes, pero este nuevo Sakyo es diferente -_ me dice palmeando la espalda y dejándome solo, veo como se despide de él y se va- _

Porque pensara que oculta algo?

_Vaya! Parece que tengo insomnio, no he podido pegar el ojo y ya me estoy desesperando, saldré a dar un paseo _

_Camino por el campo de fut donde entrenamos y veo una silueta, sin darme a notar me acerco despacio para ver a Sakyo al teléfono, me acerco un poco mas para escuchar la conversación, no soy curioso pero este chico no es el mismo que conocía de antes, presiento que hoy se terminan mis dudas _

-Hermano te juro que todo va bien! - _me sorprende escuchar su voz mas fina_ - No han descubierto nada! -_ O.o Descubrir que?_ - Ya me enfrente a Hye, no te preocupes ya me conoces, además hoy unos chicos me estuvieron molestando pero Shaoran me ayudo a ahuyentarlos, aunque sabes que no lo necesitaba pues soy experta en artes marciales y puedo acabar con todos! - _experta? veo como se aleja el teléfono de su oído, al parecer el del otro lado de la línea le grita _- Tranquilo Sakyo, que yo no ando provocando a nadie - _escuche bien...Sakyo?!_ - Tu hermanita sabe lo que tiene que hacer, aunque me gustaría que ya regresaras a tomar tu lugar, las seccionales se acercan y me gustaría estar en Londres - _Hermanita? Londres? Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?_ - Entiendo, se que estas poniendo lo mejor de tu parte para recuperar la movilidad de tus piernas al 100! - _Sakyo invalido?_ - No te reprocho nada, pero es que es tan difícil no hacer lo que me gusta, aunque déjame decirte que le estoy tomando amor otra vez a las artes marciales - _dice con una sonrisilla traviesa y vaya! Se ve linda así_ -Tus amigos han sido muy buenos conmigo aunque no he tenido el valor de confesarle todo a Eriol - _A mi? Porque confiar en mi? Digo somos amigos pero en el que confía mas Sakyo es en Shaoran _- Si, yo se que me dijiste que el me ayudaría pero es que me da mucho miedo, que tal que no se quiere meter en problemas

_Lo escucho y no lo creo, me retiro para no ser descubierto, ahora todo cuadra a la perfección, su delgadez, el que se viera mas femenino, su temor en los vestidores, todo! _

_Como ocultara eso? Bueno, eso no es lo importante, ahora habrá que ayudarla a no ser descubierta, si Sakyo confió en mi para ayudarla no lo defraudare _

_Llego a mi habitación y veo a mi primo profundamente dormido, me siento en la orilla de la ventana dando un suspiro largo _

-Sakyo, una bella señorita con ropas de hombre - _me digo a mi mismo demasiado sorprendido cayéndome apenas la noticia _- Mi vida a partir de este momento cambiara a causa de esta chica -_ me digo a mi mismo pareciéndome la situación un tanto divertida _

**_CONTINUARA... _**

**_AQUÍ EL CAPI 4, SAKU SIENTE COSAS X SHAO Y ÉL ESTA MUY CONFUNDIDO, ERIOL YA LA DESCUBRIO Y AHORA LA AYUDARA.. SERA QUE ÉL LE CONFEZARA QUE YA SABE SU SECRETO? _**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA _**

**_BYE!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**JUGANDO AL AMOR **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP **_

_**LA HISTORIA ES MIA DE MI **_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

_**CAPITULO 5 - COMO CAIDA DEL CIELO**_

_Las cosas en el colegio van cada vez peor y es que con eso de que soy " gay " ya ninguno de los chicos se me acerca, claro, solo Eriol, Tom, Yamazaki y mi querido Shaoran _

_Mi querido Shaoran? Si! Me he enamorado del capitán del equipo y no debe ser, digo, estoy consiente de la situación que atravieso y eso era algo que no tenia contemplado pero me fue inevitable, en el corazón no se manda y el mío es muy terco para hacerlo entender _

_Me he dado cuenta también que Eriol se ha acercado mas a mi, me apoya en todo y es mas amable _

-Que tanto piensas? - _me ha sorprendido Eriol -_- Tienes algún problema? - _yo niego con la cabeza y eso, creo yo, lo deja mas tranquilo_ - Bien, vamos a clases chico, últimamente estas mas distraído

-Vamos! - l_e digo sin otra respuesta mas que darle y es que es verdad lo que dice él _

_Ya estando en clases veo como se nos quedan viendo y Eriol payaso como él solo, me pasa su brazo por mis hombros _

-Vamos amor, no hagamos esperar al profesor -_ me dice y yo no se donde meterme de la vergüenza, como se le ocurre a este idiota salir con eso! Todos se sorprenden por lo que dijo y veo a Shaoran enojado, o será mi imaginación? _

-Estas loco?! Si antes eran rumores tu con tu bromita se los acabas de confirmar! - _le digo muy molesta quitando su brazo, él solo me ve con una sonrisa burlona y juro que lo quiero ahorcar_!

_Las clases siguen igual de aburridas como siempre y es que me sorprende que en mi colegio aun y siendo monjas las maestras, hagan sus clases mas interesantes! _

_No soporto mas la situación aquí, lo malo de todo es que me siento tan sola, si, tengo a los chicos que me apoyan en lo que necesito pero...me hacen falta mis amigos! _

_Estoy preocupado por ella, la noto mas triste que antes, pobre! La debe estar pasando mal aquí _

_Caminamos juntos al entrenamiento, pues me he jurado no dejarla sola la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque ya demostró ser capaz de defenderse físicamente, en lo emocional es mas vulnerable y por eso allí estaré yo, para apoyarla pues he notado como se sonroja un poco al estar cerca de mi primo y es que no es fácil la situación que enfrenta, digo, enamorarse de un muchacho aparentando ser hombre y juntándole los rumores que se desataron a causa de Hye, la cosa esta peor _

_Trato de entrenar con ella siempre, de esto ya se dieron cuenta Tom y Shao pero no me importa, aunque he visto a mi primo salirle literalmente humo por la orejas cuando me acerco mucho a ella, será que le gusta Sakyo? Pero...es imposible! Si para él, ella es un hombre! O no? _

_No se que es lo que me pasa, me siento muy mal cuando veo a mi primo y a Sakyo juntos! Voy a parecer mujer al pensar esto pero...siento como mariposas en el estomago cuando estoy cerca de él...puaj! Que rayos me pasa!? _

-Oye Shao que te ocurre? -_ me pregunta Eriol _

-Nada! Que quieres que me pase

-Estas enojado conmigo acaso? -_ me pregunta burlón, a veces pienso que ya se dio cuenta de mi confusión_ - Por que estas así conmigo? - _estoy muy tentado a contarle como me hace sentir Sakyo, pero corro el riesgo de que se burle de mi o no lo entienda _

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Sakyo, no te parece? -_ veo como se ríe en mi cara y mi enojo aumenta, no queria reclamar nada pero fue inevitable _

-Oh! Vamos Shao! Si sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti - _me dice muy meloso el desgraciado, yo le quito su dedo de mi pecho pues comenzó a hacer círculos como imitando a una mujer coqueta _

-No seas idiota Eriol! - _el se ríe mas, pero, Oh! Mi venganza esta a unos pasos de nosotros, ya vera Eriol lo que se siente estar de este lado _

-Hola chicos! -_saluda Meiling y me sorprende verla aquí, veo como Eriol se ha sonrojado y comienza a ponerse nervioso, esto de " no saber " lo que sienten es divertido _

-Hola Mei! Los dejo solos Shao -_ me dice y se marcha despidiéndose de ambos, Idiota! Si tan solo se acercara mas a ella _

-Que le pasa? Siempre que nos topamos se marcha rapido...acaso no le agrado? - _me dice mi prima muy triste, maldito Eriol porque la pone así _

-No! Como crees Mei, lo que pasa es que esta ayudando a Sakyo ya ves que desde que regreso ha estado muy delicado - _veo como ella voltea a ver a los mencionados -_- Que es lo que haces aquí? -_ le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos _

-Lo que pasa es que la tía Ieran me ha llamado hoy -_ esto solo puede traer noticias nuevas no tan buenas_ - Quiere que fijemos fecha para nuestra boda, pensé que idearías algo para evitarlo - _me dice muy afligida y no es para menos yo también comienzo a sentir el peso del apellido _

-Lo se y créeme que he pensado mucho en eso, pero no es fácil Mei, tu sabes lo estricta que es mi madre

-Lo se, pero es demasiado para nosotros! Tu tarde o temprano encontraras alguien de quien te enamoraras y yo... pues también -_ veo como baja la mirada apenada, si supiera que yo se que esta enamorada de Eriol _

-Tranquila, ya veras como solucionamos todo - _abrazo a mi prima y siento como me abraza fuerte pues todo esto le afecta mas que a mi _

_Quien será la chica que esta con Shaoran? Es linda, muy linda_

-Es Meiling -_ me dice Eriol y veo tristeza en sus ojos, vaya! Jamás lo había visto así, Sera que le gusta? _

-Te sucede algo? -_ pregunto y el solo me sonríe y se marcha dejándome con la duda_

-Esta enamorado de ella - _me responde Tom quien llego junto con Yamazaki _- Pero Meiling y Shaoran están comprometidos, así que ya te imaginaras lo que le afecta a Eriol ese compromiso

-Comprometidos? - _No puede ser cierto! Mi corazón duele al escuchar eso _

-Así es Sakyo, hace unos días Shaoran nos lo dijo después del entrenamiento, tu no estabas porque saliste apurado a tu practica de artes

_Ahora entiendo a Eriol, porque yo me estoy sintiendo igual _

_Ese chico, Sakyo, no es el mismo de antes, hubiera corrido a saludarme solo al verme llegar y hoy se comporto como si fuésemos dos extraños, Que es lo que le pasara? _

_El entrenamiento termina y veo como ella se marcha a toda prisa, seguro le tocan artes marciales, yo en cambio decido dar un paseo por el colegio, no me siento nada bien desde que vi a Mei con Shaoran _

-Eriol, podemos hablar? -_ me sorprendo un poco pues no esperaba que saliera, sin embargo la acompaño hasta unas bancas que estaban cerca de nosotros _

-Sucede algo Mei? - _ella me sonrie se perfectamente que le gusta que la llame así, le sonrío_

-Siento que tu y yo nos estamos alejando - _me dice y no la entiendo, ella parece notarlo _- éramos muy unidos y últimamente me evitas, porque? -_ Esa mirada! No puedo contra ella! Se ve tan triste y tan linda a la vez _

-No es nada Mei, es solo que ya no se si deba hablarte como antes...ya sabes, eres la prometida de Shaoran - _ella me ve sorprendida -_- Pensabas que no estaba enterado? - _ella asiente_ - Nos lo dijo él mismo hace unos días - _veo como baja su mirada un momento para después ver a la nada quedándose pensativa _

-No queremos casarnos - _me dice sin verme aun_ - Él tarde o temprano encontrara a alguien y yo seré un impedimento

-Y tu? Encontraras a alguien también? -_ voltea a verme y me sorprende pues va acercándose a mi poco a poco, estando a unos centímetros de mi rostro le pregunto -_- Que haces?

-Créeme cuando te digo, que si no lo hago ahora, me voy a arrepentir después

_Con sus lindas manos toma mi rostro y se comienza a acercar mas hasta que nuestros labios quedan unidos, decir que son demasiado dulces es poco, le correspondo sintiendo que era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y tomándola de la cintura la acerco mas a mi, la siento temblar un poco y me abraza del cuello, quisiera durar así mas tiempo pero la falta de aire nos pide que paremos, ella me mira sonrojada pero con una linda sonrisa y yo que puedo decir, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo por el momento _

-Me gustas Eriol, por ti es por quien no me quiero casar -_ rompe el silencio y veo como se sonroja mas y Dios! Es tan linda! _

-Mei, Shao es mi primo y mejor amigo, no puedo hacerle esto, aunque no haya sentimientos de por medio, tu y él estan juntos!

-Pero Eriol, él y yo no queremos casarnos! - _me toma del brazo deteniendo mi paso pues me marchaba _- No podemos intentarlo si quiera? - _se levanta sin soltar mi brazo, su mirada es de suplica, me sorprendo, pues muchas veces imagine este momento pero en papeles invertidos _

-Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novio? -_ ella asiente toda sonrojada -_- Créeme cuando te digo que me traes loco, que quiero estar a tu lado, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Shaoran?

-Él no dirá nada, si quieres por el momento no le decimos - me abraza y ni como negarme a eso! Dios, soy un débil a su lado - pero por favor continua así, a mi lado, sin ti mi vida no seria nada! -_ la tomo de la barbilla y hago que me vea para acercarme y darle un corto beso en los labios _

-Esta bien, por el momento no le diremos nada, en verdad me preocupa lo que vaya a pensar, pero te necesito como al aire que respiro! Entiendes lo que te digo? - _me sonríe feliz, y le respondo igual_

_Otro día pasa y me esta cansando esta situación, sigo la misma rutina de hace unas semanas, no se si podre llegar si quiera al torneo de artes marciales y es que cada día que pasa planeo una nueva forma de escapar de aquí _

_Me arreglo para ir a clases, afortunadamente hoy no me toca ni entrenamiento ni practica así que tendré la tarde libre para mi sola _

_Me dirijo al salón y veo a lo lejos a Shaoran, dándole alcance lo llamo pero no me hace caso, así que ya a su lado lo tomo del hombro sorprendiéndolo un poco _

-Sakyo!

-Hola Shao, te hable pero ni me pelaste -_ le digo muy sonriente y el responde igual con una sonrisa pero mas serio _- Te preocupa algo? - _niega con la cabeza pero no me siento tranquila_ - Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, verdad? - _el asiente sonriendo y yo siento mis mejillas arder _

_Me pasa un brazo por mis hombros y me siento desmayar! Este chico no sabe todo lo que provoca en mi con ese simple contacto _

-Como vas Sakyo? Te veo igual físicamente aunque le pones mas entusiasmo al entrenamiento, aunque déjame decirte que últimamente te he visto triste -_ me ve con preocupación y no se como reaccionar, normalmente siendo una chica, lo abrazaría y le daría un beso en la mejilla por ser tan lindo, pero así como ando se vería medio raro, así que contengo mis ganas de besarlo y solo le sonrió agradecida _

-Ando bien, no te preocupes! Eriol me ha ayudado en todo - _siento como se tensa y me retira el brazo_ - Sucede algo? - _se ha puesto muy serio y solo niega con la cabeza, me ve muy enojado _

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde a clases - _me dice muy seco haciendo que mi corazón se apachurre por su actitud _

_ Dándole alcance camino junto a él pero ya no se siente lo mismo, tensión en el aire ahora hay, entrando al salón como cada día los murmullos comienzan _

-Hola nenita! -_ me dice un tipo gordo, si no me equivoco es el de la vez pasada, la diferencia ahora es que Shaoran no hizo nada por defenderme _

-Que quieres bola de grasa! -_ le digo despectivo y que miedo! Si la hermana Gisselle me escuchara ya me hubiera mandado al cuarto de castigo _

-Te crees muy valiente -_ me gruñe el tipo levantándome por los brazos, yo volteo a ver a Shaoran y este solo ignora todo, sigo sin entender porque se enojo conmigo, siento su agarre apretarse mas y mas comenzando a sentir dolor, levantando mi pie le doy una patada fuerte en sus partes lo que hace que se doble del dolor soltándome, cayendo con gracia lo veo de reojo acomodándome el saco _

-Escúchame bien insecto! -_ le gruño como él lo hizo hace un momento _- Mas te vale que sea la ultima vez que me molestas, si no lo haces pagaras las consecuencias, escuchaste?

_El tipo me ve dolorido aun y con la cabeza solo asiente, sonrió satisfecha y al dirigirme a mi lugar una voz a mi espalda me sorprende _

-Y créele cuando dice que lo pagaras!

_Al voltear a ver al dueño de esa voz me sorprendo enormemente y es que este tipo se me hace demasiado familiar, me guiña un ojo y me sonríe con mucha confianza dejándome demasiado extrañada _

-A sus lugares! -_ dice el profesor entrando_ - Señor Sakamoto se encuentra bien? - _le doy una mirada amenazadora al tipo y este solo responde con un " si "_ - Bien chicos, atención he dicho! -_ todos en nuestros lugares ya, comienza a hablar_ - Este es el Señor Vegito -_ Vegito dijo?_ -Será su nuevo compañero a partir de hoy, sean amables y ayúdenlo en lo que necesite -_ y que me quedo callada, este tipo me ve sonriendo abiertamente, el único Vegito que conozco es mas alto y de cabello negro y un poco largo y sus ojos son de un azul mas oscuro. Quien es este chico? _

-Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Bardock Vegito -_ hace una reverencia y sigo muda, mi cerebro esta hecho un lio procesando todo lo que veo y escucho_ - Espero que seamos buenos amigos

_Veo como le indica el asiento detrás mío y este camina muy seguro de si mismo, al pasar a mi lado me guiña de nuevo el ojo y se sienta, en ese momento, al verlo mas de cerca, capto todo por fin, su altura, su físico, su forma de sonreír, todo cuadra ahora y volteando a verlo en un susurro le hablo _

-Bar?!

_**CONTINUARA... **_

_**AQUÍ EL QUINTO CAPI, HABER QUE LES VA PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA, USE " VEGITO " ASI COMO " BARDOCK " PARA APELLIDO Y NOMBRE DE LA AMIGA DE SAKURA, QUE TAL QUEDO?, RECUERDAN Q EN EL PRIMER CAPI LA DESCRIBO BUENO EN EL SIG DESCRIBO SU NUEVA APARIENCIA **_

_**TAMBIEN UTILIZO EN ESTE CAPI LA PALABRA FAVORITA DE MI VEGETA " INSECTO " **_

_**Q LES PARECIO LA ESCENA MEI-ERIOL? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**_

_**BYE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**JUGANDO AL AMOR **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP **_

_**LA HISTORIA ES MIA DE MI **_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR **_

_**CAPITULO 6 - JUNTAS DE NUEVO **_

-Bar?! -_ le digo y ella solo sonríe _

-Mucho gusto! - _me dice extendiendo la mano_ - Me llamo Bardock y tu? - O.O´

-Soy...soy Sa...kyo, soy Sakyo - _le respondo el gesto siguiéndole la corriente pues me ha guiñado el ojo de nuevo _

-Atención! Pongan atención, después socializan señores! -_ nos dice el profesor_

_Las clases pasan tan aburridas como siempre, pero hoy tienen algo diferente...Bar ha venido a este colegio y aun no se la razón _

_Al termino de estas veo como ella se sale a toda prisa, yo tomo mis libros e intento seguirla pero soy detenida _

-Vámonos! - _me dice Shaoran arrastrándome al entrenamiento, demonios! Lo olvidaba_

_Esta vez le he ganado a Eriol la atención de Sakyo, y me siento feliz_

-Que te pasa? -_ le pregunto pues va peor que antes de distraído_ - ya van tres veces que tropiezas - _el voltea a verme y lo noto nervioso _

-Este...nada! No me sucede nada -_ me dice echándose para atrás su cabello _

_Llegando al campo comenzamos a entrenar, pero nos sorprende una pequeña figura esperando a que terminemos _

-Disculpa - _ me dice tímidamente el chico y lo noto demasiado raro, digo, esta muy delicadito, pues esta flaco, flaco y aparte es muy bajito, casi de la estatura de Sakyo, es de piel blanca y cabello corto negro, realmente corto y tiene unos impresionantes ojos azul del color del cielo_- He venido a hablar con el capitán

-Soy yo -_ le digo y noto como se sonroja_ - Que se te ofrece?

-Quisiera hacer una prueba para entrar al equipo -_ lo veo entrecerrando los ojos pues dudo que pueda hacer algo _

-Por el momento no las estamos haciendo -_ le respondo y veo como baja la mirada, Vaya! Me da pena verlo así _

-Por favor! - _me dice con sus impresionantes ojos y me esta comenzando a poner nervioso_ - Te juro que soy bueno! - _siento mi cara arder y solo puedo asentir con la cabeza _

_La prueba comienza y no lo puedo creer, este chico en verdad es bueno jugando, nos tiene a los chicos y a mi con la boca literalmente abierta! Aunque no necesitamos a mas jugadores, seria una estupidez mía dejarlo fuera, tarde o temprano lo ocuparíamos _

_El entrenamiento termina y me ha dejado sin habla este niño nuevo, es bueno, creo que se puede acoplar bien a todos nosotros _

_Veo como ella esta demasiado nerviosa con la presencia del chico nuevo, me pregunto que le ocurrirá? _

_Permito que se marchen todos con la esperanza de que él no lo haga _

_Parece que ha notado que quiero que se quede, pues lentamente guarda sus cosas, volteo a todos lado y al ver que no hay nadie mas, me acerco lentamente _

-Me puedes explicar? -_ le digo con mis manos en la cintura, ella voltea inocente a verme _

-No se de que hablas - _esa sonrisa la conozco, es la que usa cuando tiene una idea en mente _

-No te hagas la tonta! Que haces aquí? - _veo como voltea a todos lados nerviosa y me toma de los brazos _

-Por fa Saku! Tranqui amiga, que estoy aquí para ayudarte a llevar esto mas ligero

-Pero...pero...Bar! Como hiciste para venir aquí?!

-Bueno, le comente a mi padre la situación, también le dije que era imposible que lo lograras sola, por supuesto que me necesitas! Así que lo convencí para que me inscribiera aquí, lo único en lo que batalle fue en evitar a toda costa que vinieran ellos! Y es que estaban de lo mas furiosos conmigo

-Sabes que es un tanto peligroso? Que tal que te descubren a ti? Que vamos a hacer?

-Calma amiga que eso me lo dejas a mi, ya veras que todo va a salir bien! -_ me dice con una sonrisa enorme, esa que me da seguridad_ - Bien, cuéntame como va todo hasta hoy

_Y así le cuento con lujo de detalle todo, desde como llegue, la supuesta enfermedad mía, los rumores y mi enfrentamiento con la tipa esa, por cierto, hemos decidido ambas darle su merecido y por supuesto mi enamoramiento por cierto castaño _

-El capitán? En verdad? Esta guapísimo amiga! Pero creí que tus gustos eran otros

-Pues ya ves, en gustos se rompen géneros! - _le digo muy sonriente -_- Oye, que va a pasar con las seccionales?!

-No te preocupes, en realidad no nos necesitan, ellos se quedaron y créeme, lo van a lograr, solo espero poder regresar ambas a las regionales

-Yo también, espero que mi hermano se recupere ya, no me gusta mentirle a Shaoran ni a Eriol, en verdad son buenas personas

-Porque no confías en ellos?

-Me gustaría, en verdad, pero he notado que Shaoran es muy correcto, además que no le gustan las mentiras, si le cuento todo es capaz que se enfade conmigo y con Sakyo y yo me tenga que marchar de aquí y amiga, quiero aprovechar todo este tiempo para estar a su lado

-Amiga, estas pero perdida! Y que me dices del otro chico?

-Eriol? Él se ha portado tan bien conmigo que no me gustaría decepcionarlo, se ha convertido en ti, claro, versión masculina

-Pues si Saku, pero deberías hacer algo

-Ya no hablemos de eso, porque no mejor hacemos lo que mas nos gusta - _ella me ve sorprendida_ - Vamos Bar! No lo he hecho desde que llegue aquí! Por fa! -_ veo como suspira y de su celular comienza a sonar la música _

_**Every single day  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say  
"Baby's so sweet"**_

Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys, girls  
I can't help it baby

So be mine  
And don't lose your mind  
Just remember  
That I'm your baby

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
Take me baby or leave me

A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage  
Baby, let's have fun!

You are the one I choose  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
You love the limelight too, now baby

So be mine  
And don't waste my time  
Cryin', "Oh Honeybear  
Are you still my, my, my baby?"

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me

No way, can I be what I'm not  
But hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
Don't fight, don't lose your head  
'Cause every night, who's in your bed?

Who, who's in your bed?  
Kiss, pookie

That's it! The straw that breaks my back  
I quit, unless you take it back  
Women, what is it about them?  
Can't live with them or without them!

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
(Who I was meant to be)  
And if you give a damn  
(And if you give a damn ya better)  
Take me baby or leave me  
(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)  
Take me baby  
Or leave me

Guess I'm leaving  
I'm gone!

_Al terminar la canción, sentí como si me hubieran devuelto una parte de mi alma y creo que a ella le paso exactamente lo mismo, pues aunque agotadas, nos sentíamos sumamente felices, completas _

_No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, ahora entiendo porque cuando llegue al entrenamiento el otro día él no corrió a saludarme, Sakyo...es mujer! Y al parecer el chico nuevo...también! _

_Me marcho para no ser notada, ahora lo que me tiene con la duda es...A que vinieron dos chicas a este colegio? Y porque una de ellas se hace pasar por Sakyo? Donde esta el verdadero? _

_Tan metida estaba que no me di cuenta que choque con alguien _

-Lo siento Mei! - _Tom se disculpa conmigo por haberme empujado, yo solo le sonrió _

-No te preocupes, a donde vas? -_ le pregunto a mi amigo _

-Es que olvide una carpeta en el campo, recogí todo menos eso - _Rayos! si va, las va a descubrir _

-No había nada! -_ le digo deteniéndolo del brazo, él me ve extrañado por mi reacción_ - de ay vengo y no vi nada

-Segura? Es importante lo que contiene - _me ve ansioso, me da pena verlo así, pero si llega las va a descubrir _

-Segura! Checaste en tu mochila?

-No! Deja checo, capaz y la deje guardada - _veo como se marcha a toda prisa, no debería importarme si las descubren, pero hasta no saber que es lo que hacen aquí las ayudare un poquito _

_Ya paso una semana desde que Bar y yo estamos juntas, afortunadamente nos ha tocado compartir habitación _

_Lo malo de todo esto es que como pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntas ahora los rumores son acerca de nosotras _

_Shaoran y Tom se la pasan defendiéndonos a cada rato, claro, no lo necesitamos, pero no nos cae mal una ayudadita de repente _

_Hablando de Tom, a mi amiga le ha gustado ese chico, quien a pesar de ser muy serio con todos, con ella se ha desenvuelto bastante bien, él la ayuda a jugar mas a su nivel y yo pues soy apoyada por el capitán del equipo ya que Eriol extrañamente se ha retirado un poco de mi _

_Hablando ahora de Eriol, veo como se desaparece todos los días después del entrenamiento, espero que este bien y no se meta en problemas _

_Una semana de que soy oficialmente el novio de Mei, claro, eso es entre nosotros, me siento feliz pues ella me ama, lo único que nos falta es que nuestros amigos compartan esta dicha, aun no se como lo va a tomar Shaoran, claro esta que él no la ama como yo, pero eso no deja que sea incomoda la situación que ahora pasamos _

-En que piensas? - _me dice mi bella novia recostada en mi pecho _

-Sigo torturándome, quisiera decírselo a él, pero a la vez me da un poco de miedo su reacción

-Tranquilo amor, ya veras que se dará la oportunidad perfecta para que podamos hablar los tres

-Eso espero

_Por la noche recibo una llamada a mi celular, mi hermano Toya se muestra demasiado preocupado por mi, disculpándose por no poder hablar antes le cuento por fin como va todo, claro, omitiendo que me he enamorado de alguien, creo que esa parte no le agradara nadita, tremendo grito que soltó cuando le conté que Bar esta conmigo, se ha preocupado el pobre aun mas, pues a ella la ve también como a una hermanita pequeña, me ha hecho jurarle que nos cuidaremos ya que estamos a merced de muchos hombres, mas a la hora de entrar a nuestros dormitorios _

-Ese Toya es tremendo! - _me dice Bar cuando corte la llamada con mi hermano _- hasta acá lo escuche gritar -_ riendo divertida, si supiera lo que es capaz de hacer con tal de estar al tanto de nosotras_ - No me quiero ni imaginar cuando le diga a mi primo

-No te burles, mira que esta extra preocupado ahora! Y no lo dudes, Gohan se va a infartar!

-Oh, vamos Saku, si ni que fuéramos a organizar una gran orgia aquí! - _yo siento que me he sonrojado, pues solo esas cosas se le ocurren a ella _

-No seas tonta! Le dices algo así y nos saca a las dos inmediatamente! - e_lla lanza una carcajada _

-Pues yo me comería a besos a ese castañito - me dice recostándose en su cama muy emocionada - _Estoy impactada con su personalidad, totalmente diferente a mi _

-Cállate! Te pueden escuchar! - _ella ríe divertida -_- Ya te quiero ver cuando le digas a Trunks o a Goten que te ha interesado un chico- _ella se levanta de golpe negando repetidas veces, ahora fue mi turno de reír divertida, pues si a alguien le tiene mas miedo, son precisamente a esos dos_

-Ni lo digas! Ni de broma!

_A unos días de que sea la final del torneo de fútbol, el entrenador me ha informado que nos iremos de campamento por unos días, según necesitamos aislarnos para prepararnos como se debe, así que ahora me dirijo a informarles a los del equipo que preparen maletas _

_**CONTINUARA... **_

_**BIEN PS AQUÍ ESTA ESTA EL CAPI 6, HABER Q TAL LES VA PARECIENDO **_

_**AGREGE A GOTEN DE DRAGON BALL Z, ES DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS ASI COMO TAMBIEN GOHAN **_

_**Q LES PARECE EL PERSONAJE DE BAR? LES GUSTA? **_

_**LA CANCION QUE UTILICE EN ESTE CAPI ES DE GLEE, SE LLAMA TAKE ME OR LEAVE ME **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA Y AQUELLAS QUE ME DEJAN SU COMENTARIO GRACIAS TAMBIEN! NO SABEN EL GUSTO Q ME DA LEERLOS **_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG CAPI **_

_**BYE! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**JUGANDO AL AMOR**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES MIA DE MI**_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

_**CAPITULO 7 - DE CAMPAMENTO CON SHAORAN**_

_**POV SAKURA **_

-No puedo creer que nos vayamos de campamento! - _me dice Bar demasiado emocionada, Acaso no piensa en los peligros que podemos pasar?!_

-Estoy muy nerviosa Bar y tu estas que saltas de la felicidad? Que te pasa? Te golpeaste la cabeza?! No sabes todo lo que podemos pasar estando allá solas con ellos?

-Vamos, no me arruines la felicidad, no pasara absolutamente nada -Como es po_ me dice con una gran sonrisa la muy canija que me la creo! Es lo peor del caso! Esta niña me convence con tan poco_

_Bajamos y los chicos nos están esperando, Eriol rápidamente se posiciona a mi lado y me dice que viajare con él_

_Bien, la hora de partir ha llegado y estoy que me lleva el tren, el avión y un tanque de guerra!_

**_POV SHAORAN_**

_Como es posible que de nuevo Eriol se haya ganado la compañía de Sakyo? No tengo otra que ir con el niño nuevo, lo noto nervioso cuando me le acerco pero ni modo, tomándolo del brazo lo jalo hacia el camión_

_En camino al campamento se hace largo y aburrido, muy aburrido, veo como en el asiento de lado mi primo va dormido profundamente y Sakyo solo ve hacia la ventana, al voltear a mi lado me sorprendo pues este chico nuevo va tan emocionado que creo que nunca lo han sacado en su vida_

-Es la primera vez que vienes de campamento? -_ le pregunto y él con una gran sonrisa me ve asintiendo con la cabeza, ese gesto lo hace ver muy inocente_ - trata de disfrutarlo, claro, sin descuidar el entrenamiento

-Así lo hare! - _Vaya! Tiene demasiado entusiasmo_

_Al llegar el entrenador nos ha acomodado en las cabañas, tocándonos a Eriol y a mi juntos por supuesto, Tom y Yama juntos y Bardock y Sakyo juntos_

_Estando ya en mi cabaña Eriol se me queda viendo demasiado, comenzando a molestarme su insistente mirada_

-Tienes algo que decirme? - _le sorprendo y me mira un poco nervioso_ -Que rayos te pasa!? Hace días te noto extraño, no creas que no he notado tus escapadas después del entrenamiento

-Shao, lo que haga después de eso no es de incumbencia de nadie -_ me dice demasiado nervioso_

-Lo se y mi intención no es verme entrometido, pero Eriol, eres mi primo y mejor amigo, si tienes problemas me gustaría que me lo dijeras, así te podre ayudar a quitarte esa carga que seguro sientes

-Gracias primo, pero confía en mi, no es tiempo aun de decirte las cosas - _yo asiento, pues lo conozco y se que cuando él se sienta seguro me lo dirá_- además, eso que dices yo también te lo digo - _nervioso le doy la espalda_

-Vamos afuera haber si ya terminaron los demás - _el asiente sonriendo burlóny me acompaña_

**_POV SAKURA_**

_Salimos de la cabaña para esperar a los demás y que nos de el entrenador las instrucciones a seguir en estos días, Bar esta demasiado impaciente por recorrer los alrededores, en verdad parece un cachorro que salepor primera vez!_

-Hola chicos! - _nos saludan Tom y Yamazak_i - Ya acomodaron sus cosas? - _ambas asentimos_ - Bien, el entrenador no tarda en llegar

_Vemos como Shaoran y Eriol se nos unen así como el resto del equipo_

-Chicos, hoy les daré libre el día, pueden hacer lo que quieran, los quiero aquí a las 8 de la noche para cenar al aire libre, entendido? - _todos respondemos con un si y comenzamos a separarnos_

_Bar y yo damos el tan ansiado recorrido para conocer el lugar gustándonos inmediatamente_

-Oye, nos la pasaremos caminando todo el tiempo? -_ pregunta mi amiga y yo solo le sonrió_

-Por supuesto que no! Dime, que quieres hacer? - _ella se lleva un dedo a su barbilla pensando mientras que yo mentalmente hago la cruz implorando a todos los dioses que no se le vaya a ocurrir una locura_

-Ya se! Encontremos el árbol mas grande y nos trepamos! Que dices?

-Ok! Vamos

_Y así, nos pusimos a buscar, al encontrarlo lo trepamos y al llegar a la altura deseada nos quedamos maravilladas pues la vista desde ese punto era hermosa_

_POV ERIOL_

-No te parece extraña la relación que ahora tienen esos dos? - _le pregunto a mi primo y este me ve muy extrañado_

-De quien hablas?

-Vamos Shao, no me digas que no lo has notado? - _veo como se medio molesta por lo que digo_ - O que, solo puede tener ojos para ti? - _este se sorprende y veo venir su enojo_

-Que te pasa?! Porque me dices eso? - _yo me rio en su cara y es que es tan divertido hacerlo enojar_

-Crees que no te he notado? Como lo ves, por Dios Shaoran! Hasta te sonrojas cuando estas a su lado! - _esto ultimo es verdad, asÍ lo noto y me da mucha curiosidad saber si es verdad lo que pienso_

-Algún problema con eso?! -_ me pregunta demasiado enojado y yo no esperaba esa respuesta_

-Estas admitiendo algo acaso? -_ presiono un poco mas, será quizás mi dia de suerte?_

-No se de que estas hablando! - _muy enojado se marcha dejándome solo, vaya parece que será muy difícil sacarle una confesión_

_POV SHAORAN_

_Eriol en verdad es un estúpido! Como se le ocurre decirme eso cuando ni yo mismo se lo que siento, estoy confundido, demasiado diría yo_

-Te pasa algo? -_ me pregunta Yama, me extraña que venga solo_

-Y Tom? - _evito responder formulando otra pregunta_

-Fue al lago, me mando a buscarlos haber si querían ir, en serio te pasa algo? - _en serio que no quita el dedo del renglón_

-No Yama, estoy bien - _no lo veo muy convencido con mi respuesta pero es la única que le puedo dar por el momento_

-Si necesitas algo, sabes que en mi puedes confiar también, no seremos primos como tu y Eriol, pero soy tu amigo -_ le sonrió, aunque él suela ser un mentiroso de lo peor es un buen amigo_

-Gracias Yama, mejor vamos a buscar a los demás - _este asiente_

_Regreso por el mismo camino encontrándonos a mi primo, le contamos lo del lago y vamos a buscar a Sakyo y Bardock para que nos acompañen_

_POV ERIOL_

Niña, como saldrás de esta? Por supuesto es algo que no me perderé

POV SHAORAN

-Donde se habrán metido estos dos?

-No lo se Shao, es muy raro que se pierdan ambos - _dice mi primo y quiero matarlo por lo que insinúa_

_Mas adelante vemos como de un árbol se cae un zapato, nos acercamos y nuestra sorpresa fue grande, mas bien casi sentimos que se nos iba el alma pues los dos tarados estaban en lo alto de ese gran árbol_

-Chicos! Que hacen allá arriba?!-_ les grito y ellos voltean a verme inmediatamente_

**_POV SAKURA_**

_Shaoran nos grita y se le ve muy asustado_

-No les grites que los puedes asustar y provocaras que se caigan! - _escucho como Yamazaki le regaña_

-Estamos bien, solo queríamos ver volar a los pájaros de cerca -_ dice mi amiga con la excusa mas estúpida que se le haya ocurrido, al voltear a verla solo levanta los hombros_

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió - _me susurra la mensa_

-Sakyo, como llegaste hasta arriba si tu le tienes miedo a las alturas?! - _me grita Eriol, genial, me olvidaba que mi hermanito es miedoso_

-Yo lo rete! Le dije que seria gallina si no trepaba conmigo! -_ Otra genial excusa de mi amiga_

-Ya cállate! - _le susurro_ - No creerán nada de lo que dices!

-Muy bien! Si ya terminaron de ver pajaritos de cerca y ya cumplió Sakyo con su reto, será mejor que bajen - _y la boca casi se me cae por lo que dijo Yamazaki, ósea, fue lo mas tonto que escuche de ella y él se lo creyó? Volteo a verlos y Shaoran solo niega con la cabeza mientras Eriol le da un manazo en la cabeza, o Yamazaki es muy idiota o nos siguió la corriente_

_Ya estando en tierra firme los chicos nos regañaron por un rato arrastrándonos a ambas al lago, al llegar ahi yo ya no se que hacer_

-Bien, al agua! _-dice Yamazaki muy feliz empujándome yo toda nerviosa no se que hacer pues como ando con playera floja no vi necesario ponerme la faja, volteo a ver a Bar y Eriol es quien la empuja, ella reacciona igual que yo_

-No se nadar! - _dice mi amiga muy asustada_- Te lo juro Eriol, no se nadar, si me empujas me hundiré como una piedra! - _funciono! Eriol dejo de empujarla y yo? Sakyo si sabe nadar! Que hare?_

-Ya déjalo Yamazaki, no olvides que todavía no se recupera bien -_ dice Shaoran salvándome de ser empujada, yo suspiro aliviada_

_Así ambas nos quedamos en la orilla disfrutando de la vista, no la que nos da el lago ni el paisaje, sino la que nos dan los muchachos porque Dios! Que cuerpos tienen, tengo que darle de codazos a Bar porque se quiere comer con la mirada a Tom! En cambio yo creo que tengo pensamientos algo atrevidos con Shaoran, esos brazos! Que se sentirá estar entre ellos?_

-Oye, creo que será mejor marcharnos, si me quedo mas tiempo me le lanzare a ese castañito - _me dice muy bajito Bar, y le creo, pues me pasa lo mismo con el capitán_

-Amiga, creo que tienes razón, andando -_ me levanto siendo seguida por ella_

**_POV ERIOL_**

_Los veo marcharse según ellos muy discretos, sonrió pues de la que se salvo ella, si no se hubiera metido Shao_

_Despues de nadar un buen rato en el lago decidimos que es mejor retirarnos haber que vamos a cenar, Yama anda como loco pues ya esperaba desde hace mucho este viajecito pues su novia, dice él, lo asfixia demasiado y yo me pregunto...Que estará haciendo mi Mei?_

**_POV SHAORAN_**

_Se llega la noche y nosotros decidimos hacer una fogata y asar unos pescados, así cada uno con su pez encajado en una rama esperamos a que estén listos, la verdad hace hambre y esto se esta tardando_

_Al terminar de comer decidimos reunirnos en una de las cabañas pues Tom a traído bebidas a escondidas, solo nosotros seis pues seria muy riesgoso que estuviera alguien mas_

-Oye Shao? Creo que al nuevo no debemos darle, se me hace un niñito - _me rio del comentario de Yama y parece que este niño se molesto_

-Vamos Bardock no lo tomes enserio, él es así, medio idiota y juguetón - _veo como tiene infladas sus mejillas y se ve algo tierno, demonios! El sentir confusión por Sakyo me hace ver al nuevo como a él_

_Veo como Sakyo y Bardock se secretean y me pongo a pensar en lo que mi primo me dijo, será que hay algo entre ellos? No lo creo, pues según Tom él ama a su hermana...entonces porque se le ve muy pegado a él? Maldito Eriol y sus comentarios idiotas! Y yo...que siento por él?_

_Ya estando en la cabaña de Tom y Yama nos ponemos a tomar agusto y cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido para no ser descubiertos_

**_POV SAKURA_**

_Bueno, creo que Bar y yo nos tendremos que cuidar mutuamente para no hacer o decir alguna estupidez y es que nos conocemos! Ebrias , somos otra cosa_

_Comenzamos todos a tomar y comienzan las preguntas indiscretas acerca de nuestras relaciones y yo la verdad no les voy a andar contando acerca de Tae! O Bar de Yho!_

-Y bien Sakyo, cuando piensas hablarle a mi hermana? - _me pregunta mi "cuñado" y veo como Bar voltea a verme demasiado sorprendida_

-Este...ahorita...yo...

-Se esta concentrando en el partido y en el torneo! Tom entiéndelo, debe dedicar tiempo completo a estos eventos para no defraudar a nuestro capitán!

-Es cierto! Quiero estar libre de todo esto para así dedicarle tiempo - _parece que él a quedado conforme con lo que dijo Bar pues ya no pregunto_

_POV ERIOL_

_Me esta pareciendo muy extraña la manera en la que Bardock siempre interfiere, como ayudándola a ella...será que...ellos se conocen? Pero quien es __entonces este chico?_

-Te sucede algo primo? - _me pregunta Shaoran_

-No, nada -_ le sonrió, veo como él ya esta medio entrado_

_Ese chico nuevo se ha acercado a Tom y …..no lo puedo creer! A él le gusta mi amigo! No es posible, el sonrojo de el niño, la mirada que le da y este que no se da cuenta de nada! Sera que él si es de "esos"?_

-Oye Tom - _escucho como pregunta el chico muy nervioso_ - Tienes novia? - _Que aventado resulto! Sera que mis sospechas son ciertas?_

-Este...no - _lo ve sonriendo, pero creo que se ha dado cuentade su sonrojo_ - porque?

-No! Por nada - _se ríe nervioso y ya no sabe que hacer, veo como sorprendido abre los ojos y volteo a ver hacia donde él_

_Y no puedo creer lo que esta sucediendo, Shaoran le ha pasado un brazo por los hombros a Sakyo y esta, nerviosa, no sabe que hacer, decido acercarme haber que es lo que le esta diciendo él a ella_

-Tu...me pones...nervioso - _dice entrecortado por lo tomado que esta, ella se sonroja demasiado e intenta quitárselo de encima pero no se deja mi primo_ - Que es lo que me haces? Responde niño! -_ le habla un poco fuerte llamando la atención de el resto_

-Que te pasa capitán? - _pregunta Yama_ - Porque intimidas a Sakyo? - _creo que lo ha tomado a broma, en cambio Tom parece notar algo raro en ellos, demonios! La van a descubrir!_

**_POV SAKURA_**

_Que hago?! Bar ahora no me puede ayudar, el capitán esta muy tomado ya como para pensar coherente!_

-Sakyo? Dime ….que es lo ….que te paso, antes...no ….. no me... interesabas, no entie...ndo como ….ahora ...me siento... atraido? Que cambios... hubo en ti... para que yo... me sintiera así?

-No se de que hablas! -_ le respondo, me escucho a mi misma y noto mi nerviosismo_ - Shaoran, estas tomado, porque no mejor Eriol te lleva a su cabaña para que te recuestes

-No! …..No... estoy...to..mado!... Y no ….quiero... des...descansar!

-Sera mejor que ya nos vayamos primo - _veo como se levanta Eriol y al tratar de ayudarle a levantarse se suelta de él_

-No! Tu quédate! Que...que él...me acompañe!

-Podrías llevarlo Sakyo? - _rayos! No me quedara de otra o que? Volteo a ver a mi amiga y la muy canija esta coqueteando con Tom! Veo al pobre nervioso, creo que a ella también se le han subido algo los tragos_

-Esta bien, yo lo ayudare - _sin mas remedio me levanto ayudando al castaño dueño de mis pensamientos y vaya! Si que pesa! Camino a su cabaña, tropezando de vez en vez lo ayudo a llegar, él me tiene bien sujetada de la cintura y su cercanía me pone demasiado nerviosa_

-Hueles...bien - me dice - Es dife...dife...rente a antes...me...me...gusta! - _se detiene en la puerta y sin esperarlo me toma de los hombros y me pega en la puerta -_ Te...ten...go que hacer esto! Perdóname... pe...pero tengo... que com...probar algo

_Se va acercando poco a poco, yo no se que hacer, intento alejarlo pero es mas fuerte o es lo que me hace sentir al tenerlo así, tan cerca, todo a nuestro alrededor desaparece y solo me concentro en sus ojos que me hipnotizan, desearía que me tomara en sus fuertes brazos y nunca mas me soltara, ha cerrado sus ojos y creo que ya se lo que viene y no hago nada para evitarlo, al tenerlo a unos centímetros de mi rostro yo lo único que puedo hacer es borrar la distancia que separa sus labios de los míos, el beso en si es dulce, besa mis labios con tal delicadeza que me estremece aun mas, pero yo quiero probar mas y como sintiendo mi necesidad profundiza la caricia, rayos!_

_Esto que siento es especial, como es que Tae no me hizo tener todas estas sensaciones juntas!? Le paso mis manos por su cuello y el hace lo mismo en mi cintura, nuestros cuerpos se juntan hasta desaparecer la distancia que nos separa y así continuamos por unos minutos mas hasta que la falta de aire nos obliga a separarnos, él me ve con una sonrisa de lado y yo siento mi rostro arder_

-Bien, creo que ya me di cuenta que es lo que me pasa contigo - _dice un poco contrariado y nervioso_ _y creo que hasta la borrachera se le ha pasado_- Sera mejor que regreses, Bardock te debe estar esperando -_ yo asiento pues me es imposible articular palabra alguna y me marcho corriendo todavia sintiendo la caricia en mi boca_

_Al día siguiente y lo que resto de la semana Shaoran se la paso ignorándome y evitándome y lo entiendo la verdad, digo, a ojos de él, beso a un hombre!En cambio a mis ojos...he besado al chico mas maravilloso que jamás haya conocido_

_DIAS DESPUES..._

_El juego que tanto esperábamos ha llegado...la final de futbol comienza hoy...Shaoran, seguiras ignorandome? _

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**BIEN, AQUÍ EL CAPI 7 Y QUEDO UN POC LARGO, ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO LA PARTE DEL BESO, SIN MAS Q DECIR NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO**_

_**SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO EN SUBIR NUEVO CAPI PERO EL TRABAJO ES EL TRABAJO**_

_**LES HA GUSTADO LA PARTE DEL BESO? OJALA QUE SI **_

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, DE TODO CORAZON GRACIAS**_

_**A LAS QUE SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBN **_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI, LA FINAL DE FUTBOL **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**JUGANDO AL AMOR**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP**_

_**LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA DE MI**_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR AQUÍ**_

_**CAPITULO 8 LA FINAL DE FUTBOL**_

_**POV BAR**_

_La final del torneo de futbol es hoy, estoy nerviosa pues jamás había participado enalgo así, solo con mis hermanos había jugado un poco pero nada como esto_

_Veo como Saku anda como loca arreglando todo lo necesario, es un verdadero milagro según ella que me hayan dejado jugar, yo lo veo como una pesadilla, pues yo me metí al equipo para estar con ella!_

_En fin, tendré que dar lo mejor de mi, aunque mala no soy ya que he tenido un excelente entrenador, ese castañito que deseo comerme a besos!_

-Te pasa algo Saku? Andas como loca de un lado a otro y ya me estas mareando! - _por fin le pregunto y la veo que se detiene con los ojos llorosos_

-Pues si pasa algo - _la noto nerviosa_ - En el campamento, recuerdas? - _yo asiento para que continúe sin ánimos de interrumpirla_ - Shaoran me beso - _O.O_ - No digas nada! - _me advierte_

-Como que no diga nada! Ese acontecimiento no debiste ocultármelo! Soy tu mejor amiga!

-Cállate que te escucharan!

-Y que paso? - _la veo que baja la mirada muy triste_

-Desde ese día no me ha dirigido la palabra para nada y me evita

-Entiéndelo amiga, él beso a un hombre, eso es para confundirlo

-Que hago?

-Contarle la verdad! Pasando este partido ya te podrás sincerar con él - _veo como niega muchas veces_

-No puedo decirle nada, me delatara y se enfadara por haberle mentido

-Pues entonces no se que otra cosa puedas hacer - _la abrazo para darle un poco de calma, aunque yo se perfectamente por lo que pasa, pues a mi me gustaría decirle a Tom la verdad_

**_POV SHAORAN_**

_En el autobús que nos llevara al estadio nos encontramos ya todos listos, veo a Sakyo muy decaído, ojala que no este enfermo, desde el día del beso he tratado de evitarlo y la verdad ya no soporto la situación, he pensado en las cosas y creo que es tiempo de aceptar mi realidad y estos sentimientos que me atormentan _

_Llegando al estadio me sorprendo de la gente que ha venido a apoyarnos!_

-Esto es fabuloso no crees primo? - _me dice Eriol muy emocionado_ -Ahora si nos traemos la victoria

-Ya lo creo que si! - _dice Tom muy emocionado abrazando a mi primo_ - Donde demonios se metió Yama? - _es verdad, desde que bajamos del autobús no lo he visto_

-Estaba escondiéndose de una chica -_ dice Bardock llegando junto con Sakyo_

-Bueno, él ya sabrá donde localizarnos, después de cambiarnos calentaremos un poco -_ les digo a los chicos comenzando a caminar hacia vestidores_

-"Finalmente la final del soccer entre universidades ha llegado, los equipos finalistas se enfrentaran para decidir el ganador de este año, teniendo seguidores que vinieron a apoyar a los equipos, el partido comenzara en cualquier momento, los alrededores del campo están llenos de fanáticos y espectadores que se dieron cita para apoyar a su favorito así como los contrincantes que tuvieron en partidos anteriores" - _escucho hablar al relatador_

**_POV SAKURA _**

-Estoy nerviosa - _le susurro a Bar, ella me sonríe para calmarme, volteo hacia él y lo sorprendo viéndome fijamente_

-No te preocupes, hemos mejorado muchísimoúltimamente - me dice ella muy segura

_Veo como Shaoran se acerca a la cerca a saludar a un grupo de mujeres, cuatro de ellas son jóvenes y una dama muy hermosa, también puedo ver a la chica que es su prometida_

_Eriol se acerca a un señor que es igualito a él, supongo que es su padre, le da un abrazo en apoyo, me gustaría que al menos alguien viniera a vernos_

_Tom se acerca también a un señor y parecen hablar muy animados_

_Bar y yo solo nos tenemos a nosotras así que nos volteamos a ver y estrechamos las manos, ya saben, no es de hombres abrazarse_

-Bardock! -_ escuchamos que le gritan a mi amiga_ - Sakyo! - _ahora escucho mi nombre_

-Quien es? - pregunta mi amiga y volteamos a ver a todos lados

_Y mi felicidad puede verse de aqui al espacio, volteo a ver a Bar y esta igual que yo_

-Gohan! -_ grita Bar corriendo hacia su primo_

-Toya! - _es mi turno de correr hacia mi hermano_

-Hola! - _nos saludan a ambas_

-Les deseamos suerte -_ habla mi hermano poniendo una mano en nuestras cabezas despeinándonosun poco, ese gesto me gusta pues hacia mucho que no recibía los cariños de mi hermano_

-Tengan cuidado por favor, no queremos verlos lesionados, de todos modos si algo pasa aquí estamos - _dice el primo Gohan y lo veo muy preocupado_

-Gracias por venir muchachos! -_ les decimos al unísono y al regresar con el equipo vemos como los chicos están sorprendidos_

-Que ocurre? -_ les pregunta Bar_

-Es que es la primera vez que vienen a ver a Sakyo - _responde Yama_ - Él es tu hermano? -_yo asiento feliz_

-Y el otro chico? - _pregunta Eriol_

-Es mi primo! - _demasiado emocionada mi amiga responde_

-Continuemos! - anuncia el capitán un poco serio

-"Esta por comenzar el partido final, los jugadores están entrando al campo" -_ habla el relatador y escucho como anuncia las alineaciones de ambos equipos_

_-"Las escuadras están en el centro del campo, los equipos y aficionados esperan a que el arbitro de el silbatazo de inicio"_

**_POV TOYA_**

-Finalmente, el primer evento será concluido, hermana no te esfuerces, solo sal de esta

-Tranquilo Toya - _me calma mi mejor amigo_

-Eso intento Gohan, mira el equipo rival tiene la patada inicial

_Se ha escuchado el silbatazo de inicio y solo ruego porque mi hermana salga bien_

**_POV SHAORAN_**

_Se acerca el capitán del equipo contrario y da un pase al delantero, Sakyo y Bardock tratan de bloquearlo, este regresa el balón al capitán y corro con mi primo para bloquearlo_

-Te tengo! -_ le grito y este me da una sonrisa socarrona y lanza un tiro directo a mi estomago_

-Shaoran! - _mi primo se a acerca a mi, yo caigo sujetándome el estomago_

-No te pasare mas insolencias muchachito! - _escucho como me grita Steve el capitán del equipo contrario_

_Me repongo por un momento y trato de levantarme para dar un pase a cualquier jugador que tenga detrás mío_

-Gracias amigo - _escucho a Tom que me grita y suspiro aliviado, me levanto y corro dejando atrás al capitán_

-No creas que será fácil, esta vez yo seré el vencedor! -_ le grito al pasar a su lado_

_Tom y el Steve pelean por el balón, pero da un pase largo y yo trato de alcanzar el balón_

_Al llegar al área grande veo como Shaoran esta por tomar el balón, bien, así tendremos el primer gol, se prepara y de pierna izquierda remata...Demonios! El portero ha agarrado el balón!_

-Bien hecho Richard! -_ le grita Steve a su portero_

-Shaoran, ni un solo gol entrara aquí mientras yo este encargado en esta portería

-Te demostrare que soy mejor jugador que tu -_ le dice mi primo_

_Con un saque de manos lanza el balón llegándole a uno de los delanteros y este ha dado un pase a Steve, pero Tom ha tomado el balón y da un pase largo que lo toma Bardock y lleva el balón por la banda_

-Corre Bardock! - _escucho como le grita Sakyo_

_Steve tiene marcado a Shaoran, mientras que dos jugadores se barren para quitar el balón a Bardock, lográndolo, Ralph corre a marcar a Sakyo, Tom corre por la banda robando el balón para dar un pase largo pero Shao esta muy marcado y yo también, en un intento por quitarme de encima a estos, me barro y salgo de la marcación corriendo a toda prisa por el balón, salto a buscar un remate de cabeza pero Richard ha salido de la portería y me ha quitado el balón, otra oportunidad que perdemos para anotar un punto a nuestro favor_

_Richard da un pase a Steve y este corre a nuestra portería, ya estando frente a ella muy seguro de si mismo intenta tirar pero es detenido por Yama antes de que siquiera lance el balón_

-"Wow! El guardameta TakashiYamazaki sale de la portería para evitar el tiro de Steve!"

-Listos chicos, atacaremos una vez mas! - _grita Yama y nos da ánimos de seguir adelante_ - Steve, por aquí no entraras tan fácilmente! - _le dice mi amigo al capitán_

_El partido sigue pero no hemos aun podido anotar un solo gol, tampoco nos han anotado pero veo que todos se están desesperando_

-Eriol! marca a Ralph! - _le grito a mi primo_

_Eriol me lanza un pase que recibo, me acerco al área, me perfilo para anotar pero veo a Sakyo y le lanzo un pase, él lo toma y lanza, el balón pasa por la esquina y Richard lo desvía, veo el balón en el aire y me lanzo a intentar una chilena aprovechando que el portero esta en el suelo, al lanzar me doy cuenta que Steve se ha lanzado y evita de una chilena también que yo lance_

**_POV SAKURA_**

_Demonios! Esa caída si fue dura, no veo que se levante Shaoran y ya me preocupe, volteo a ver a su primo y esta igual pero aun así corre por el balón, Shaoran se ha levantado pero se ve raro, como ido_

-Tengo que tirar - _lo alcanzo a escuchar decir mientras corre hacia el balón y se le une a su primo_

_No puedo creer lo que ha pasado! Shaoran y Eriol han tirado al mismo tiempo y el balón hace unas curvas que jamás he visto pero...pero...Gol! El primer gol del equipo!_

-Estas bien? - _me acerco a él y muy feliz me asiente_

-Como fue que paso todo esto?

-Creo que me di un golpe en la cabeza y no vi a Eriol llegar

-Pero te encuentras bien?

-Si no se preocupen

_El partido continua y veo al equipo contrario muy desesperado pues la ventaja que les llevamos aunque no es mucha si la defendemos ganamos_

_Yamazaki ha defendido muy bien la portería y ha evitado todos los tiros a gol que han lanzado, el primer tiempo se ha terminado, no puedo creer que el chico mas mentiroso del equipo juegue de la manera que lo hace ya que en los entrenamientos no se dedica así_

_El segundo tiempo comienza_

_El equipo de Steve se ha mostrado mas entusiasmado y han mejorado su juego, Ralph tiene mas participación_

_Entre pases y tiros a gol se ha pasado estos primeros minutos del segundo tiempo sin lograr empatar el partido_

_Ralph envía un pase a Steve, este lo toma, Yama sale y evita el tiro pero este lo golpea en el pecho y por el impulso lo ha lanzado con todo y balón, si entra Yama a la portería con el balón se declara gol_

**_POV SHAORAN_**

-Yama! - _le grito a ese idiota para que no se deje ganar, tal parece que reacciona pues antes de entrar totalmente a la portería deja el balón fuera de la línea que declara el gol_

_Ahora es Tom quien tiene el balón pero se le barren tres jugadores al mismo tiempo para intentar quitárselo_

-Tom cuidado! -_ le grito_

_Tom le ha mandado un pase a Bardock y este avanza a toda velocidad, este lanza a Sakyo y otros tres intentan marcarlo pero lanza un tiro a Eriol quien evita la marcación, lanza a Sakyo y a este se le lanza Steve, al verlo Sakyo lo regresa a Eriol quien avanza yo corro a su lado para apoyarlo_

-Eriol manda un centro al área

-De acuerdo!

-Marca a Eriol! - _escucho a Steve que le grita a Ralph_

-Yo marcare a Shaoran! - _grita Steve y se posiciona delante mío_

_Veo como Eriol trata de salir de la marcación de Ralph y lanza el balón_

_Corro a toda prisa a la portería pero veo que Richard también lo hace, me impulso hacia un lado de la portería para saltar por arriba y veo impresionado que Richard hace lo mismo, ambos en el aire intentamos ganar el balón, me acomodo para hacer una chilena pero me detiene con gran fuerza cayendo ambos al suelo y quitándome el balón para lanzárselo a Steve_

-Ahora si capitán! A empatar! - _grita el portero y yo sigo aun tirado_

-El partido continua pero no veo que Eriol o Shaoran se acerquen, al buscarlos con la mirada me doy cuenta que continúan en el suelo y ….parece que están heridos! Ambos se toman con fuerza el pie

-No te distraigas Sakyo! - _me grita Yama_ - Debemos continuar con esto sin ellos

-Adelante muchachos! No se preocupen! - _grita Tom, yo volteo a ver a Bar y esta demasiado asustada por lo que sucedió, no quisiera ni voltear a ver a mi hermano y a Gohan porque estoy segura que querrán sacarnos de inmediato_

**_POV GOHAN_**

-Crees que es seguro dejarlas?

-No lo se Toya! - _Demonios! Quisiera sacar a mi prima de ese lugar, si algo le pasa jamas perdonare al Tio Vegeta por haberle dado permiso de venir _

_Steve avanza rápido por el campo tratando de acercarse a Yamazaki, ha pasado la media cancha seguido de Ralph_

**_POV BAR_**

_Se acerca a la portería y tira tremendo cañonazo de pierna derecha, veo que Yamazaki lo alcanza a desviar pero...ha rebotado! Que alivio, Saku y yo vamos por él pero Steve se lanza y yo ya siento miedo enfrentarme a él así que permito que nos quite el balón_

_Demonios! Steve ha anotado su primer gol con un tiro de cabeza, volteo a ver a todos y se ven muy enojados_

-Lo siento! - _digo a los chicos y corro hacia Saku_ - No pude hacer nada, sentí mucho miedo

-Tranquila, no te preocupes

-Bardock! - _se acerca Tom_ - Estas bien? -_ pregunta poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros_ - No te preocupes, es la primera vez que te enfrentas a alguien como él

-En verdad lo siento

_**POV SHAORAN**_

_Continua el partido con Steve tomando el balón_

_Intento quitarle el balón a Steve pero es imposible, ahora el equipo contrario esta mas fuerte que antes_

_Steve lanza un tiro muy fuerte a Yama y este se prepara para evitar el gol, saltando evita que entre desviando el balón pero golpeándose fuertemente el pie_

_Avanza el partido y vamos ganando 2-2, esto tiene a Steve muy molesto_

_Sakyo intenta alcanzar el balón que lanzo Yama pero Richard ha salido de la portería para evitar que lo tome él_

_Richard tira desde medio campo, apunto esta de entrar el balón pero no vi cuando él ha corrido a la portería de una patada lo desvía_

-Tom! - _no puede ser, se ha...se ha ...golpeado la cara con el poste!_

_Corro a toda velocidad a verlo_

-Tom! Tom! Estas bien? - _le pregunto_

-Estoy bien amigo, tranquilo -_ me dice todavía en el suelo sin abrir los ojos_ - donde esta el balón?

_Al voltear a buscarlo veo como ya viene de nuevo hacia la portería en un tiro enviado por alguien, pero Bardock lo desvía, Ralph lo ha tomado y me grita Sakyo_

-Que estas haciendo Shaoran! Es el balón que Yamazaki y Tom cuidaron! - _me grita y yo reacciono corriendo inmediatamente por él robándoselo_

_Avanzo a toda prisa con el balón, evitando a los jugadores, me duele mi pierna pero no importa, ahora lo importante es anotar el gol que nos dará la victoria_

-Bien muchachos! - _nos dice el entrenador_ - Felicidades, nos llevamos la copa casa! - _la algarabía de todos es palpable_

_La ceremonia de premiación da inicio, recibiendo así la copa y la felicitación de todos incluyendo la de nuestro rival_

_Al ir con nuestros parientes a la salida del estadio veo como esa chica...la prometida de Shaoran se lanza a los brazos de Eriol y se funden en un beso_!

-Pero que es eso? - _le digo a Bar señalando a la pareja_

-Pues creo que a eso se le llama un beso, no te parece? - _me dice mi amiga como si fuera lo mas normal_

-Si tonta, lo se! Pero es que se supone que ella es la prometida de Shaoran! Porque se esta besando con él!

-Pues Shaoran es el prometido de ella y ya se beso contigo! -_ me dice la muy canija y yo le tapo la boca pues alguien la puede escuchar_

_POV ERIOL _

_Corro hacia mi novia muy feliz por la victoria que sin preocupaciones la tomo del rostro para besarla profundamente_

-Me quieren explicar que pasa aquí? - _escucho a mis espaldas y siento como el alma sale de mi cuerpo_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**AQUÍ EL CAPI 8, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**_

_**LA PARTE DEL FUTBOL ME BASE EN LOS CAPIS DEL 43 AL 51 DE SUPERCAMPEONES TOMANDO CLARO LOS NOMBRES DEL EQUIPO RIVAL**_

_**LA PARTE CON SUBRAYADA ES LA QUE NARRA EL RELATADOR, NO SE COMO SE LLAMA LA VERDAD Y PS SOLO LO LLAME ASI**_

_**EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR SE ME PASO EXPLICARLES UN DETALLE... COMO LOS CAPIS LOS ESCRIBO PRIMERO POR MEDIO DE SKYDRIVE YO SEPARO LAS ESCENAS CON UNA LINEAS NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA QUE AL COPEARLOS A ESTA PAG ESAS LINEAS SE BORRABAN, HASTA QUE NO ME ENVIARON EN UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS ( DE SEGURO ESTA PERSONA YA SABE DE QUIEN HABLO :) ) ESE DETALLE FUE QUE LO CORREGI, AHORA SI CREO QUE NO SERA DIFICIL ENTENDER LAS PARTES**_

_**COMO ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR SUBO E DE UNA VEZ, ESPERO LES GUSTE! **_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG CAPI**_

_**BYE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_JUGANDO AL AMOR_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN_**

**_LA HISTORIA ES MÍA DE MI_**

**_DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR_**

**_DISCULPEN TAMBIÉN POR NO ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO ESPERO NO VUELVA A PASAR ASÍ QUE AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIG CAPI_**

**_CAPITULO 9 DESCUBRIÉNDOSE LOS SENTIMIENTOS_**

**_BARDOCK_**

-Estas bien?_ - pregunto preocupada - _Ya no te duele la cabeza?

-No te preocupes Bardock, no fue muy grave el golpe no pasa de que me deje mas loco de lo que ya estoy - _me dice sonriendo y aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme_

-Es que se vio realmente duro ese golpe, me asuste muchísimo_ - lo veo como se sonroja un poco y abre los ojos sorprendido, creo que me pase un poco... que tonta soy!_

-Es...estoy bien, deberás_ - yo asiento_

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo, me has ayudado muchísimo a acoplarme al equipo que siento que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

-Gracias_ - sin poder controlarme mas lo abrazo fuertemente y siento como se tensa su cuerpo, desearía poder decirle la verdad pero por Saku debo callar, aun no es el tiempo para revelar todo_

**_ERIOL_**

_Demonios! Y ahora que debo hacer? Mas bien que debo decir! Volteo lentamente sin soltar la mano de mi novia y siento como tiembla_

-Shaoran!_ - el se queda muy quieto cruzado de brazos - _Que haces aquí?

-Pues vine a buscar a mi prometida y esto es lo que encuentro_ - dice muy serio y me comienzo a poner nervioso, será acaso que él realmente siente algo por ella?_

-Permítete explicarte! -_- él me detiene alzando su mano - _Pero Shaoran!_ - hace que Mei suelte mi mano y se la lleva sin esperar una explicación de mi parte_

**_SHAORAN_**

-Espera!_ - me dice mi prima y la suelto, al voltear a verla me doy cuenta que esta a punto de llorar - _Por que no dejaste que te explicara las cosas?! Si tienes que enojarte...que sea conmigo! Yo fui la que le pidió que fuéramos pareja!_ - le pongo mi dedo en su boca para silenciarla y ella baja la mirada apunto de llorar_

-No estoy molesto_ - ella voltea a verme sorprendida - _es solo que mi madre se acercaba a ustedes y pues sentí que debía impedir que ella los viera

-La tía Ieran estuvo a punto de descubrirnos?!

-Así es

-Gracias por ayudarme Shao!_ - me abraza soltándose a llorar_

-Me da gusto que por fin se dijeran lo que sienten_ - ella se aparta_

-Tu ya lo ….pero como?

-Son demasiado obvios! Creo que debo hablar a solas con él, confesare nuestro parentesco y así entre los tres idear algo para evitar este absurdo compromiso que nos tiene atados a ti y a mi

**_SAKURA_**

_-Que te pasa?_ -_ le pregunto a mi amiga, pues viene medio nerviosa y solo se pone así cuando hace algo indebido - _Ahora en que lio te metiste?

-Este..._ - vaya, es grave pues ya se rasca la cabeza y mueve las manos nerviosa - _Creo que la regué un poquito

-En que sentido?_ - comienzo a sospechar - _Que le hiciste a Tom, Bar Vegito?

-Lo abrace!_ - O.O - _Y se sintió tan bien estar en esos protectores brazos! Creo que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él_ - veo como baja la mirada -_ si tan solo no se molestara tanto cuando descubra la verdad

-Como sabes que se molestara?

-Saku, tu y yo de aquí vamos a salir con el corazón destrozado, eso te lo puedo asegurar - me dice muy segura mi amiga y aunque no quiera admitirlo, ella tiene razón

**_TOM_**

_Sentí cosas extrañas al tener el cuerpo de ese niño entre mis brazos, una necesidad de protegerlo, una calidez jamás sentida, ni siquiera en una chica!_

_Que es lo que me pasa? Porque de pronto me siento así? Salgo de la enfermería mas mal que como entre y es que si hubiera un medico que me ayudara con esta confusión que mi corazón siente …_

_-Te encuentras mejor? - volteo y veo a Yama y a Eriol yo solo asiento con la cabeza_

-Que bueno!_ - me dice Yama_

-Nos tenias preocupados_ - responde mi amigo de lentes - _Pensamos que ese golpe te acomodaría las ideas y te perderíamos, pero no, parece que sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre_ - me dice Eriol picando mi cabeza como buscando dolor en mi_

-Pues no me han perdido aun_ - les sonrió - _Y el capitán?_ - veo como Eriol se tensa un poco y me parece extraño, habrá pasado algo entre ellos?_

-No lo se_ - responde_

-Yo lo vi con su prometida, estaban en una situación algo comprometedora -_- Eriol voltea a verlo muy interesado - _estaban demasiado pegados y ella lo besaba muy feliz, quizás ya puso fecha, no lo creen?

-Quizás_ - respondo caminando junto con ellos hacia el autobús que nos llevara de regreso al colegio_

**_SAKURA_**

-Muchas gracias Director!_ - dice Gohan tomando del brazo a mi amiga mientras Toya hace lo propio conmigo, al pasar aun lado del autobús veo como los chicos extrañados sacan la cabeza por las ventanas_

-A donde van?_ - pregunta Eriol_

-Nos iremos con ellos, ya el director dio su autorización_ - le respondo sonriendo, Shaoran no ha despegado su vista de mi y eso me ha puesto muy nerviosa_

-Regresaran al colegio hoy? -_- pregunta Tom viendo a mi amiga_

-Te interesa niño? -_- responde Gohan muy molesto - _Tienes una cita con él o algo parecido_ - Bar lo golpea en el brazo mientras Tom frunce el ceño molesto_

-Adiós muchachos! Nos vemos mañana!_ - me despido antes de que a mi hermano se le ocurra hacer lo mismo_

-Tenias que ser tan grosero con Tom?_ - ya empezó_

-Y a ti que te interesa como lo trato? Te gusta o que? Contéstame!

-Es mi amigo! En el colegio piensan que Saku y yo somos novios y tu con tu reacción dejas demostrado que soy un tipo débil!

-Eres débil! Y no eres un tipo! Eres una chica!

_Afortunadamente ya vamos en el coche, porque si no tremendo escándalo se armaría en el estacionamiento del estadio, ya que las peleas entre ellos son de cuidado_

**_SHAORAN_**

-Que le habrá pasado a ese sujeto?_ - pregunta Tom demasiado molesto_

-No lo se, pero en verdad se veía molesto_ - responde mi primo - _el hermano mayor de Sakyo se veía también bastante molesto, vieron como los jalaban del brazo a ambos?

-Espero que no tengan problemas graves con ellos_ - dice Yama preocupado_

_Llegamos al colegio y espero el momento oportuno para hablar con él, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación_

-Shaoran, quiero hablar de lo que viste en el estacionamiento

-Yo también

-Déjame decirte que Meiling no tiene nada que ver en esto, yo la bese!

-Que extraño... porque ella me dijo que fue la que te pidió ser pareja_ - veo como abre los ojos sorprendido - _Vamos Eriol, no soy tonto! Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Estas enamorado de ella desde hace mucho!

-Déjame explicarte!

-No hay nada que explicar! Eriol, lo se todo

-Que!

-Se que la amas, se que ella te ama y estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos_ - parece no creerme - _hablare con mi madre, algo se me tendrá que ocurrir, no puedo permitir que ella sufra por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría!

-La amas?

-Por supuesto! Es lo mas importante para mi así como tu, son mis primos y haría lo que fuera por que ustedes sean felices!

-Primos?_ - parece que fue lo único que escucho -_De que hablas?

-Vamos primo, no creí que tendría exclusividad contigo

-Tu prima?_ - yo asiento - _Por eso decías que la querías demasiado, porque no me lo dijiste antes?

-Bueno, era mas divertido de este modo, en serio, ver tu cara cuando estaba cerca de mi, esos celos que mostrabas!

-Eres una persona bastante extraña primo_ - me dice mas tranquilo y con su socarrona sonrisa_

**_SAKURA_**

_Esos dos no se hablan, en verdad pueden durar así? Yo no podría! La habitación se siente una tensión demasiado pesada_

-Regresaran con nosotros_ - dice mi hermano de la nada - _No podemos seguir exponiéndolas, ya hable con papa y aunque se molesto no me importa, Sakyo y los chicos no pueden estar tranquilos, ni se diga de nosotros

-Arreglare todo con el director, ustedes harán maletas y nos marcharemos esta noche_ - dice Gohan - _Ni una palabra! -_- le grita a mi amiga al verla con intención de interrumpir - _Harán lo que les decimos, aun no puedo creer como el tío Vegeta te dio permiso de venir

-No podemos hacer eso! Se acerca el torneo de artes marciales!

-Creí que ya querías ir a tu colegio?!_ - al principio era así, pero ahora quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenga para estar a su lado_

-Si hermano! Pero no podemos irnos así! Déjanos terminar! Déjenos terminar!

-No! Llevan un mes aquí, acaso les ha gustado que les digan que son pareja?_ - grita Gohan bastante enojado_

-Escuchamos a unos jóvenes, decían " para ser gay juegan bastante bien "

-Como sabes que hablaban de nosotros?_ - pregunta mi amiga_

-Porque los nombraron!_ - gritan al mismo tiempo los muchachos_

-Y si las descubren?!

-Miren chicas, estamos preocupados, no me gusta el hecho de que mi hermana tenga que estar vestido de hombre y andar por ahí fingiendo bien de ahí? Entiéndenos por favor, corren un riesgo grande al estar en ese lugar

_Una hora mas tarde, Bar y yo decidimos darle gusto a nuestros chicos cambiándonos de ropa al salir de la habitación el brillo en los ojos de ellos lo dice todo_

-Hermosas!_ - dice Toya_

-Así esta mejor!_ - Gohan se le ve feliz de vernos "normales"_

_Y como no, si ahora Bar y yo somos chicas otra vez, llevando ella una falda de mezclilla corta, blusa plateada con dibujos de las " Monster High " y zapato de tacón en color negro, maquillaje tenue y su cabello corto bien peinado con una banda, mientras que yo llevo un short negro y blusa de vestir blanca con las mangas recogidas hasta mis codos, unas zapatillas de tacón en charol negro, mi cabello igual acomodado recogido de un lado con una pinza, maquillaje tenue y por supuesto mis lentes_

-Creo que esto merece salir a comer_ - dice muy sonriente mi hermano_

**_SHAORAN_**

_Ya es tarde y ellos no llegan, será que les paso algo? No lo creo, están con sus parientes_

-Que te pasa Shao?

-Eriol, los chicos no han llegado

-Cuales chicos?_ - me ve extrañado_

-Sakyo y Bardock

-Que es lo que te preocupa? Sabes una cosa, estoy muy intrigado, quiero saber que es lo que te tiene así y se que no es el que ellos no han regresado, tiene días que te veo raro

-No se de que hablas_ - le digo dándole la espalda_

-Vamos Shaoran!

_Doy un suspiro profundo y voy hacia su cama sentándome a su lado_

-Puedo hablar honestamente?_ - él asiente - No lo entiendo aun realmente, pero temo que sea algo malo y que vayan a cambiar las cosas entre todos nosotros como amigos que somos_

-No te entiendo primo

-Cuando él regreso de su viaje, algo cambio, algo de él llamo mi atención, al principio me dije que esto no estaba bien, me dije eso una y otra vez, me forcé a tratar de fijarme en chicas, hasta me obligue a que me gustara Mei como mujer!

**_ERIOL_**

_Lo veo realmente mal y no se que hacer, se sujeta con sus manos la cabeza desesperado y solo puedo ponerle una mano en la espalda como apoyo_

-Pero, no pude sacármelo de la cabeza, incluso yo entiendo que soy asqueroso, no te parece primo?_ - Voltea a verme con lagrimas en los ojos! No lo puedo creer! Shaoran esta llorando esto de verdad lo esta afectando - _Pero no puedo evitarlo ya! No puedo!

-Tu estas tratando de decirme...

-Me gusta Sakyo, estoy completamente seguro de que eso es lo que siento y no se como lo voy a ver

ahora

_Por fin lo ha dicho, ahora...que debo hacer? Confesarle a él que Sakyo es mujer o quedarme callado por ella_

-Eriol ...lo bese_ - O.O - _No me veas así! No me pude resistir, fue en el campamento cuando me llevo a mi cabaña, lo arrincone contra la puerta y lo bese, por un momento creí que me había respondido el beso pero al separarme salió corriendo asustado, desde ahí lo he estado evitando porque ya no se como reaccionar

-No se que decirte..._- y es la verdad, esto esta pasando los limites y creo que si no hace algo ya se va a volver loco_

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_HE AQUÍ EL SIG. CAPI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO SE VA DANDO LA HISTORIA_**

**_NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG CAPI_**

**_BYE!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**JUGANDO AL AMOR**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES MIA DE MI**_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR AQUÍ**_

_**COMO PREMIO ACTUALIZO DOS! COMO BIEN DIJE EN EL CAPI PASADO ESPERO NO TARDAR, LA VERDAD COMO YA TENGO HASTA EL 12 HECHO PS SOLO LO SUBO, AUNQUE HASTA AHORITA PRENDI MI LAP, CREANME Q NO QUIERO HACERLAS ESPERAR TANTO PERO CASI NO TENGO CONCENTRANCIA ( ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE CASI 1 MES PERO NO HAY SEÑALES DE MI BB ASI Q IMAGINEN COMO ANDO ) DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI **_

_***ADVERTENCIA* CAPI CON UN POCO DE VIOLENCIA **_

_**CAPITULO 10 - ENFRENTANDO LA REALIDAD**_

_**SAKURA**_

_Después de una tarde muy agitada logramos regresar al colegio y agitada en el sentido de que convencer a ese par es como pedirle al infierno que caiga nieve, pero bueno... lo logramos!_

_Por un momento pensé que nos tendríamos que marchar así, sin decir nada a nadie, pero juro por Dios que jamás vuelvo a dudar del poder de convencimiento de mi querida y gran amiga y es que cuando pone esos ojazos de borrego a medio morir no hay nadie quien le niegue nada_

_Ya en la habitación y a punto de dormir es inevitable que antes de que cierre mis ojos, piense en ese chico que me ha robado el sueño desde que llegue y que me quito el aliento una sola vez, toco mis labios y deseo que de nuevo me vuelva a besar y perderme en esas sensaciones tan agradables_

-En que piensas? - _escucho como se ríe_ - Mejor dicho en quien piensas? Aunque creo que es una pregunta algo estúpida pues el dueño de tus pensamientos es el capitán del equipo

-Lo es, claro que si amiga - _escucho como se ríe de nuevo_

_Al día siguiente nos preparamos para ir a clases y apuradas salimos un poco tarde, casi a punto de llegar somos detenidas por un grupo de jóvenes, sus rostros si que son para intimidar a cualquiera, Bar y yo nos preparamos para defendernos pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa al verlos solo pasar a nuestro lado con unas sonrisas burlonas y dos de ellos empujándonos a mi amiga y a mi a propósito_

-Y estos que se traerán? - _pregunto extrañada por la actitud de esos_

-No lo se, pero no me dio confianza la forma en que nos miraron, hasta escalofríos sentí cuando pasaron a nuestro lado

-Ya no perdamos mas el tiempo y vámonos que nos castigaran! - _Y así ambas corremos al aula_

_Por fortuna el profesor aun no llega, ya en nuestros lugares yo siento una mirada insistente, al voltear grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir a Shaoran, volteo a ver a mi amiga y tiene la mirada perdida en Tom, en serio que me da pena por lo que esta pasando ella y es que de venir a ayudarme termina mejor enamorada de un sujeto que no sabe ni siquiera su verdadera identidad_

_**ERIOL**_

_Lo sabia! Bardock esta enamorado de Tom y es que esa mirada que lanza dice mucho, aunque también me sigue intrigando la forma en la que se llevan él y esa chica, será que se conocen? O son pareja? No, si lo fueran él no se fijaría en Tom y ella en Shaoran, entonces?_

-Otra vez perdido en tus pensamientos primo? - _me dice Shao y solo le sonrió -_- Tienes a la chica que quieres, ahora que te preocupa?

-Si te lo dijera, no me creerías - _le respondo y mas bien la respuesta correcta seria si te lo dijera no me lo perdonarías_

_El profesor entra y así comienzan las clases, entre trabajos y lecturas se pasan las horas, veo como Yama como siempre esta por dormirse, Tom siempre ayudándolo golpeándole con el lápiz, Sakyo y Bardock atentos a la clase y mi primo distraído como hace días_

_Al terminar salimos volados todos al entrenamiento porque el profesor extendió su clase, seguro nos espera un castigo por llegar tarde_

-Jóvenes, creen que porque ganaron ya no hay necesidad de entrenar? - _lo dicho el entrenador esta furioso_

-No nos culpe, el profesor Xin se extendió - _dice mi primo y parece quedar conforme con eso_

-Den 15 vueltas por todo el campo -_ todos protestamos_ - Quieren que sean 20?

-No! - _respondemos todos juntos y nos pusimos a correr_

_**SHAORAN**_

_Que bruto el entrenador ahora si nos puso una friega, pero bueno lo mejor fue lo ultimo y es que tenemos 1 mes de descanso antes de prepararnos para el próximo torneo_

-Primo! Espera! -_ volteo y veo a Mei que viene corriendo_ - Llamo...la...tía...Ieran!

-Respira y descansa, ahorita me dices , hay tiempo - _ella sonríe y se calma un poco_

-Listo! Llamo la tía Ieran, dijo que quería hablar conmigo la próxima semana, quiere ver los detalles de la boda

-Bien no te preocupes, aprovechare su visita para hablar con ella -_ me abraza muy feliz pues es la primera vez que le digo que ya voy a hacer algo_ - Como vas con Eriol? -_ se sonroja y sonríe_

-Bastante bien! No te preocupes, tu lo conoces mejor que yo y sabes que no es capaz de lastimarme

-Lo se, solo quería asegurarme que te estaba tratando bien

-Claro que si, oye te puedo hacer una pregunta - _yo le doy permiso_ - Te sucede algo? -_ la veo extrañado por su pregunta_ - Si, te conozco y se que algo te preocupa

-No es nada, de verdad! - _me da una mirada de que no me cree nada_ - Mei, son solo confusiones tontas que tengo, ya veras que pronto se me pasa

_La encamino a su edificio no dejándola tranquila por supuesto pero le prometí que le contaría cuando fuera el momento, de un beso en la mejilla se despide de mi y entra_

_Aun no he tenido valor de hablar con Sakyo, no se como enfrentarlo, solo puedo mirarlo y desear cada vez mas probar sus labios... que es lo que me esta pasando?! Soy asqueroso!_

_**BARDOCK**_

_Acompaño como siempre a Saku a su entrenamiento de artes arciales y estoy atacada de la risa y es que el joven con el que practica esta llorando! Por fin lo deja en paz y al pedir a otro compañero los demás se hacen locos, es mas, hasta el sensei se hace el desentendido!_

-Yo practicare contigo, no soy tan bueno como tu pero al menos te puedo dar algo de guerra - _le digo y a ella le brillan los ojitos y es que hace mucho que no lo hacemos juntas_

_Entre patadas, puños y lanzamientos al otro extremo del dojo se pasa la hora y todos, absolutamente todos están con la boca abierta, ya cansada decido perder por fin por que con Saku esto es un cuento de nunca acabar_

-Tramposa -_ me dice saliendo del dojo_ - como siempre te fastidias y lo dejas -_ me rio y ella me lanza una mirada molesta-_- Pero esto no se queda así

-Ya bebé ya - _me rio de nuevo y ella se molesta mas_ - No te enojes! - _la abrazo y veo como todos se nos quedan viendo, la suelto inmediatamente fastidiada de la situación -_- Me estoy cansando de esto - _le susurro y ella asiente_

-Vámonos Bardock - _me dice en voz alta y todos comienzan a salir_ - Yo también ya no aguanto todo esto

_Nos vamos al edificio y en el camino le pido desviarnos un poco al bosque que esta mas adelante, ella accede y nos detenemos un momento a disfrutar el cielo estrellado_

_A lo lejos escuchamos música y curiosas como nosotras solas comenzamos a seguir el sonido acercándonos a un claro y un grupo de chicos esta cantando y bailando_

-Mira Bar! No sabia que aquí ensayaban los del coro! -_ me dice muy feliz acercándose yo por supuesto la sigo, no me perdería por nada esto_

_**HABER ESAS MANOS ARRIBA, QUIERO VER LLEGAR LA ALEGRIA**_

_**QUIERO QUE ME DES TU CORAZÓN**_

_**HABER QUIENES CANTAN MAS FUERTE HOY ES NUESTRO DIA DE SUERTE**_

_**VAMOS A CANTAR ESTA CANCIÓN**_

_**BAILANDO CONMIGO**_

_**Y CON TUS AMIGOS**_

_**LA FIESTA ESTA BUENA**_

_**LAS PENAS AFUERA**_

_**AY! QUE LA VIDA SE VA**_

_**AY! AY! AY! QUE LA VIDA SE VA**_

_**QUE LA VIDA PASA, CERCA DE TU CASA**_

_**NO TE PIERDAS NADA POR NO IRLA A BUSCAR**_

_**AY! QUE LA VIDA SE VA**_

_**AY! AY! AY! QUE LA VIDA SE VA**_

_**QUE LA VIDA PASA, CERCA DE TU CASA**_

_**NO TE PIERDAS POR NO IRLA A BUSCAR**_

_**VAMOS QUE SUENEN LOS TAMBORES**_

_**AL COMPAZ DE ESTOS CORAZONES, QUE ESTA BANDA NUNCA VA A PARAR**_

_**VAMOS A BATIR NUESTRAS PALMAS**_

_**TODAS NOTAS QUE TOCA EL ALMA, QUE NADIE SE QUEDE EN SU LUGAR**_

_**BAILANDO CONMIGO**_

_**Y CON TUS AMIGOS**_

_**LA FIESTA ESTA BUENA**_

_**LAS PENAS AFUERA**_

_**AY! QUE LA VIDA SE VA**_

_**AY! AY! AY! QUE LA VIDA SE VA**_

_**QUE LA VIDA PASA, CERCA DE TU CASA**_

_**NO TE PIERDAS NADA POR NO IRLA A BUSCAR**_

_**TODO TU CUERPO VAS A MOVER**_

_**CUANDO SIENTAS QUE ESTE RITMO SUENA VAS A PODER**_

_**Y SI NO SABES VEN A APRENDER**_

_**CUANDO SIENTAS ESTE RITMO SUENA VAS A QUERER**_

_**AY! QUE LA VIDA SE VA**_

_**AY! AY! AY! QUE LA VIDA SE VA**_

_**QUE LA VIDA PASA, CERCA DE TU CASA**_

_**NO TE PIERDAS NADA POR NO IRLA A BUSCAR**_

_Al terminar el coro veo como Saku esta como loca aplaudiendo llamando la atención de todos, yo sin perder el tiempo la arrastro para alejarnos de ahí y no crear sospechas, la verdad ella ha dicho que su hermano no tiene buen oído para la música_

-Que lindo sonó todo! -_ grita muy feliz_ - No te pareció Bar?

-Por supuesto que si Saku, pero no crees que es extraño que nos vean ahí, se supone que somos del equipo de fut y no debemos andar como locas con ellos y mucho menos aplaudiendo como lo hacías tu!

-Tienes razón tanto que te cuido a ti y yo soy la que cometo estas tonterías, pero es que no me pude resistir, hace mucho que no cantamos todos juntos

-Ya Saku, pronto se acabara todo esto y podremos volver con los muchachos

_**SAKURA**_

_De nuevo se nos hizo tarde a Bar y a mi, saliendo con el tiempo contado corremos para tratar de llegar a tiempo pero de nuevo somos detenidas por los mismo chicos de ayer_

-Vaya, pero si son las mariposas del colegio - _dice un tipo grandote, yo volteo a ver a mi amiga y se prepara para defenderse_ - Que enano? A poco crees poder conmigo? -_ lo veo como se ríe dirigiéndose a ella, yo intento ir a su lado pero soy sujetada del brazo por otro tipo gordo de aspecto intimidante_

-Tu eres mío! -_ el tipo me avienta una patada que logro esquivar pero escucho gritar a mi amiga y al voltear la veo en el piso sujetados el estomago_ - Aquí niño, somos solo tu y yo - _por mi descuido me ha dado con el puño en la cara rompiéndome el labio_

_Alcanzo a ver como a mi amiga le dan mas patadas el tipo grandote, ella no puede defenderse porque solo sabe pelear conmigo, demonios! La van a lastimar!_

-Déjenlo! - _grito pero el tipo que pelea conmigo me da una patada en el estomago doblándome del dolor_ - Maldito, me las pagaras

_Veo como a Bar la toman de los brazos y la avientan hacia un árbol, escucho su grito de dolor y no hago mas que enojarme, de una patada en la cara me quito al gordo de encima y corro hacia el tipo pero este al verme me toma del cabello y me alza, bendita sea mi estatura! Pues al levantarme de los pelos le doy una patada en sus partes nobles y este cae adolorido soltándome_

_Decir que salimos bien libradas seria mentir, con esfuerzo me levanto y voy con Bar que inerte esta en el suelo_

-Bar! Me escuchas -_ escucho como se queja_ - Estas viva! -_ lo esta pero herida, muy herida, espero que no tenga ningún hueso roto, a mi solo me golpearon la cara y el estomago porque me supe defender, pero ella..._

_**ERIOL**_

-Eriol! Eriol! -_ llega corriendo un compañero de clases_ - Date prisa, golpearon a Sakyo y a Bardock! Están en la enfermería -_ Yo me levanto y corro a toda prisa pidiendo a mi compañero que les avise a Shao, Tom y Yama_

_Llego a la enfermería y no se que decir, veo a Sakyo llorando y a Bardock tirado en la cama demasiado golpeado, me acerco a ella y me sorprende su reacción...me ha abrazado!_

_Tomándola de la cabeza trato de calmarla pero es imposible_

-Sera mejor que te tranquilices, si alguien te ve te descubrirán - _ella se ha sorprendido y me ve con sus enormes ojos verdes, los cristales de sus lentes están quebrados y tiene el labio roto,_ - Vamos chica, él estará bien

-Eriol...

-Que es lo que le paso? - _pregunto para cambiarle el tema, haber si así deja de temblar entre mis brazos_

-Unos tipos desde ayer estaban un poco sospechosos con nosotros

-Ayer? Que fue lo que les hicieron ayer y porque no nos dijeron nada

-Eriol, estoy en artes marciales, yo si me puedo defender, lo que no contaba es que lo fueran a atacar de esa manera -_ me dice volteando a ver al chico muy triste y me pregunto...que clase de sentimiento tiene hacia él? -_- Ayer solo nos empujaron, pero hoy al salir a clases nos detuvieron, un tipo alto fue el que lo ataco, le dio de patadas y puños y lo peor de todo...la arrojo hacia un árbol, cuando la vi sin moverse, pensé en una desgracia, pero al escucharla quejarse sentí algo de alivio

_La? Habré escuchado mal?_

_Me acerco a Bardock y pobre! Esta demasiado golpeado, esto no se queda así, juro que vengare a mis amigos! Empiezo a sentir el coraje subir por mi cuerpo_

-Quien los atendió? -_ pregunto pues me parece extraño que se haya dejado atender_

-La enfermera -_ estará ella enterada de la situación?_

-Ya veo

-Mmm - _escucho un quejido de dolor, volteo a ver al chico y me sorprende la rapidez con que se movió pues ya esta a su lado tomándolo de la mano_ - Sak..Saku..Sakura

_Sakura? Sera su verdadero nombre?_

-Aquí estoy Bar -_- Bar?_ - No te preocupes, ya veras que todo estará bien, amiga me vengare por lo que te hicieron!

_Amiga?_

_Que demonios pasa aquí?!_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**AQUÍ EL CAPI 10 ESPERO LE ESTE GUSTANDO, LA CANCION SE LLAMA AY! QUE LA VIDA SE VA DE LA NOVELA FLORICIENTA, PORQUE LA PUSE? PORQUE EN LO QUE ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPI ESTABA CON MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA VIENDO LA NOVELA JEJEJ LE GUSTO TANTO QUE ME PIDIO BUSCARLA EN INTERNET**_

_**Q LES PARECIO? COMENTEN!**_

_**BUENO LAS LEO EN EL SIG CAPI!**_

_**BYE!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**JUGANDO AL AMOR**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA DE MI**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR AQUÍ**

**CAPITULO 11 .- LA NUEVA AMIGA**

_Después de la golpiza que recibieron sus amigos, Shaoran y los demás decidieron tomar justicia por su propia cuenta, enterado el entrenador del equipo lo que sus muchachos harían, hace todo lo posible por detenerlos amenazándolos con sacarlos_

_Mientras que los lesionados están en su habitación, la castaña no se ha querido separar de su amiga que ya se puede mover un poco mas_

-Saku, deberías de ir a clases, no quiero que te atrases por mi culpa, además quien me va a soplar en los exámenes! -_ le dice la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa, la castaña solo esta viendo por la ventana_ - Sakura que es lo que te pasa?

-Tal parece que a los chicos no les interesamos

-Porque lo dices?

-No han venido ni una sola vez, además me preocupa demasiado la reacción de Eriol, será que ya les habrá contado a los chicos que somos mujeres?

-Que es lo que estas diciendo?! - _pregunta la pelinegra alterada, ella al estar muy herida ni cuenta se dio que el chico de lentes las había descubierto_ - Desde cuando sabe y como?!

-Estábamos en la enfermería, yo me altere al saberte lastimada y comencé a llorar como una magdalena, al entrar Eriol no pude hacer otra cosa mas que arrojarme a sus brazos y desahogarme - _la pelinegra no puede creer lo que esta escuchando_ - Él inmediatamente me dijo que me tratara de tranquilizar porque si no seria descubierta, me sorprendí y antes de poder preguntarle algo tu empezaste a reaccionar llamándome Saku, pero eso no es todo, yo me arroje a tu pecho y te dije "amiga", él en ese instante creo que salió porque cuando me tranquilice quise agradecerle por estar allí, pero ya no estaba

-Crees que ya les contó a los chicos?

-No lo se - _Quedándose ambas muy preocupadas_

_Mientras esto sucedía en la habitación de ellas, un pelinegro de lentes suspira preocupado, su novia preocupada trata de animarlo no consiguiéndolo_

-Por favor mi amor, me dirás que te tiene así? - _él la voltea a ver y solo le sonríe negando un poco con la cabeza_ - Y no me digas que no es nada! -_ La chica se altera y se levanta ya que estaban sentados en la raíz de un árbol, su lugar favorito_

-No te enfades Mei, no es nada -_ le dice tratando de remediar el enojo de la chica levantándose también_

-Ya no confías en mi?

-No es eso

-Entonces? - _él ya no dice nada, ante esto la chica se marcha sintiéndose hasta cierto punto ofendida por la desconfianza de su novio, este al verla marcharse vuelve a suspirar_

-Vida mía, si supieras por todo lo que estoy pasando no podrías entenderme - _dice para si mismo_ - Para empezar no se porque las estoy protegiendo

_En clases los rumores de la golpiza a los chicos han corrido como pólvora, diciendo que los habían encontrado en una situación penosa a ambos y que por eso fueron castigados, sin conocer aun el culpable de dicho maltrato, Tom no soporta mas la situación y enfadado sale del salón saltándose las clases, Yama lo ve y lo sigue_

-Tom espera!

-Que quieres?! - _alterado el castaño de ojos miel se detiene sin volteando a verlo_

-Crees en esos rumores?

-No! Ellos no serian capaz de hacer algo así!

-Pues yo si lo dudo - _el castaño voltea a verlo y lo toma del saco muy enojado -_ Es que han estado muy juntos ambos desde que Bardock ingreso al colegio

-Y eso que tiene que ver?! Tu y yo también somos muy unidos y por eso nadie duda de nosotros!

-Porque nosotros no damos pie a pensar estupideces y ellos si lo hacen! - _le grita soltándose del agarre en que lo tenia_

-No seas imbécil Takashi, ellos no serian capaz de hacer algo así, Bardock no haría algo así porque a él le gusta...! - _y se queda callado maldiciéndose a si mismo por lo que estaba apunto de decir_

-Quien le gusta? -_ pregunta el pelinegro_ - Tu? Y te da coraje que lo relacionen con Sakyo? Es eso?

-De que hablas!? - _pregunta haciéndose el desentendido_

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta, de un tiempo para acá tu y él se han vuelto muy unidos, al principio pensé que era porque lo querías ayudar, si, se ve chico y frágil, pero después de que se junto mas con Sakyo que paso? Intentabas por todos los medios buscarlo, ni se diga en el campamento, también he visto como él te mira

-Estas viendo cosas que no son Yama -_ le dice mas tranquilo pero con miedo a ser descubierto_

-No! Es así como te digo, mira Tom, eres mi amigo y te aprecio pero si tienes un gusto algo peculiar tendrás que confiar en mi, yo te apoyare sin importar que suceda

_El castaño ya no dice nada y solo se voltea para seguir caminando dejando a su amigo preocupado y muy pensativo_

-Si tan solo yo mismo supiera que es lo que siento por él - _se dice para si mismo el castaño_

_Antes del anochecer las chicas intentaban descansar sin lograrlo, ambas muy preocupadas por lo que Eriol pueda hacer, en eso escuchan unos golpes en la puerta y ambas se arreglan un poco dando el pase, sorprendidas se levantan ambas quejándose Bar en el instante_

-No deberías levantarte así - _le dice Mei a la pelinegra ayudándola a recostarse_

-Que es lo que haces aquí? - _pregunta la castaña muy extrañada_

-Vine a verlas -_ las chicas se miran mutuamente sorprendidas_ - Chicas, deberían tener mas cuidado en su forma de actuar - _comienzan a temblar ambas_ - Corren los rumores que las encontraron en una situación muy penosa

-No es cierto! - _se altera Bar de nuevo levantándose de la cama_ - Auch!

-Bar tranquilízate ya! -_ le dice la castaña a su amiga_

-Y como me voy a tranquilizar! No te das cuenta que ella ya sabe nuestra identidad? Desde que llego no ha dejado de referirse a nosotras como mujeres!

-Eso es cierto, déjenme decirle otra cosa -_ ambas voltean a verla temerosas_ - Cantan bastante bien!

_Las chicas abren la boca tanto que parece que tocara el piso en cualquier momento, es ahí cuando ambas se dan cuenta que cuando Bar llego al colegio y cantaron juntas hubo alguien que las vio_

-Tu le dijiste a Eriol que nos descubriste? -_ pregunta la pelinegra_

-Eriol sabe? -_ pregunta extrañada la de ojos rubí entendiendo que eso es lo que traía a su novio muy preocupado_ - No sabia nada, yo no le he dicho nada a nadie se los juro

-Entonces como él supo? -_ pregunta la castaña viendo como la novia del mencionado levanta los hombros_

-Que es lo que quieres de nosotras Meiling? - _pregunta un poco a la defensiva la pelinegra_

-Solo quiero darles mi ayuda, no me pregunten porque, ni yo misma lo se, solo que no quiero que se sientan solas muchachas

_Al parecer lo que les dijo ella las ha tranquilizado un poco a ambas_

-Bardock, cuando crees que te recuperaras? -_ pregunta interesada_

-No lo se Meiling

-Llámame Mei, ambas por favor, quiero ser su amiga y ayudarlas, confíen en mi, Sakyo debemos trabajar en nuestra amistad, bueno el verdadero Sakyo y yo somos amigos y los demás ya comenzaban a sospechar del distanciamiento que tenemos

-Esta bien! -_ muy entusiasmada la castaña responde_ - Bar creo que deberíamos contarle todo a nuestra nueva amiga no crees? -_ la pelinegra la ve un poco dudosa pero al final acepta_

-Para empezar ella se llama Sakura - _comienza Bar a contarle_ - y mi nombre es Bar

-Mucho gusto chicas, porque están aquí?

-El hermano gemelo de ella esta lesionado, no se puede mover de la cintura para abajo, ambas estudiamos en Londres en un colegio de monjas y pues los padres de ellos le dijeron que deberia tomar el lugar de su hermano hasta que se recuperara y aquí la tienes

-Y tu?

-Bueno, somos mejores amigas, comprenderás que no la podía dejar sola en esto, digamos que ella es bastante distraída -_ la rubí se ríe del comentario y la cara que hace la castaña -_ la descubrirían rápido en cualquier momento por ese defecto que tiene

-Oye! Tae decía que era adorable en mi!

-Si tu, como no, a Trunks y a Goten les dabas muchos problemas!

-Hasta cuando estarán aquí? - _pregunta desviando un poco la pelea de ambas_

-Hasta que él se recupere por completo -_ responde la pelinegra_ - Saku lleva un mes de los 6 meses estimados por sus padres

-En el partido vi a dos jóvenes...Quienes eran? - _pregunta intrigada la oji rubí_

-Eran mi hermano mayor y el primo de Bar - _responde la castaña_

-Bien, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es ver que es lo que va a hacer Eriol con lo que sabe - _las chicas se tensionan un poco_ - pero no se preocupen que de él me encargo yo! -_ les dice muy sonriente para después de un beso en la mejilla a cada una despedirse_

_Al día siguiente todo era diferente, las chicas por fin saldrían de su habitación, los compañeros del colegio cuando los veían murmuraban viéndolas fijamente esto comenzando a molestar a la castaña que de la desesperación solo se acomodaba los lentes bruscamente_

_Los chicos a lo lejos veían como sus amigos se iban acercando y viendo la reacción de los demás_

-Capitán que haremos con ellos? -_ pregunta Yamazaki_

-Como que haremos?! -_ alterándose Tom pero siendo detenido por el de lentes_

-Tranquilízate Tom, no hay nada que vamos a hacer o si Shao?

-Por su puesto que no, ellos son nuestros amigos o tu quieres salir de nuestro grupo Yama?

-Por supuesto que no capitán! La verdad no me interesan las preferencias sexuales de ellos

-Bien dicho, porque pienso desquitarme de esos que los golpearon

-Pero lo que dijo el entrenador... -_ dice el de ojos rasgados_

-No me importa!

_Las chicas han llegado a su lado y los saludan un poco tímidas_

-Como te sientes Bardock? - _pregunta el capitán mientras que el de lentes pasa por los hombros de la castaña su brazo provocando enojo en el ambarino y nerviosismo en ella_

-Bien...gracias capitán -_ la pelinegra desvía su mirada hacia cierto castaño dueño de sus pensamientos, este solo la ve fijamente dándole una sonrisa a lo que ella se sonroja un poco_

_Caminando todos junto se dirigen al salón de clases cuando son detenidos por los chicos que golpearon a sus amigos dándose cuenta todos inmediatamente_

-Pero miren quienes decidieron aparecer aquí -_ dice un tipo alto y flaco, el mismo que ataco a la pelinegra_

-No me digan … ustedes también son iguales a ellos? - _dice un tipo gordo a los del equipo_

_El primer tipo se acerca peligrosamente a la pelinegra y esta retrocede temerosa_

-Niña, no me has olvidado verdad - _le dice tomándola de la barbilla, esta abre los ojos demasiado asustada y ve como la mano de ese sujeto es alejada de ella_

-No sigas diciendo tonterías! -_ la castaña a reaccionado mal al ver a su amiga tan intimidada_

-Parece que todos se llevan muy bien, verdad? - _dice el gordo_ - No me digan que son todos iguales a estos dos - _b__urlándose de los chicos, los dos castaños lo ven con tanto odio apretando sus manos en un puño tratando de contenerse mientras que el de lentes camina lentamente para protegerlas_

-Que demonios...! -_ Yamazaki es interrumpido por los dos castaños dejando sorprendidos a todos_

-Este - _dice Tom abrazando a Bar_ - es mío

-Y este - _dice el ambarino abrazando a la castaña_ - es mío

-Algún problema con eso?! - _gritan ambos demasiado enfadados pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de cada chica_

-Y mas te vale no volverte a meter con ellos o te las veras con nosotros - _dice amenazadoramente el de lentes acercándose peligrosamente a ellos junto con el de ojos rasgados haciendo que los tipos retrocedan algo intimidados_ - Esta claro?

_Ver a los abusones alejarse de ellos le dio un poco de paz a Bar que estaba apunto del desmayo, la castaña al verla corre a su lado dejando a los dos castaños con un sentimiento un poco extraño...como coraje, enojo, tristeza, celos_

-Estas bien? -_ pregunta tomándola de los hombros_ - No debimos haber salido, no estas recuperado al 100%

-No te preocupes Sak, estoy bien - _los demás se ven un extrañados por como lo llamo_ - Capitán, Tom, agradecemos lo que hicieron por nosotros pero creo que ahora se les ha dado mas tema de que hablar

-No se preocupen por eso -_ dice el ambarino dando una sonrisa torcida a la castaña_

-Le hace falta algo de acción a este lugar - _responde animado el castaño tomando del brazo a la pelinegra llevándola lejos de los demás_

_Al llegar a la parte trasera del salón el castaño recarga a la chica en la pared_

-De verdad estas bien? -_ ella nerviosa le responde un si en un susurro -_ Creo que deberías descansar un poco mas

-Estoy bien - _de lo bajito que le respondió el castaño acerca su rostro a ella para escucharla bien pero este al ver sus labios tan cerca no aguanto la tentación y la beso, esta al sentirlo abre los ojos demasiado sorprendida y trata de alejarlo pero este en vez de hacerlo la toma de los hombros y la encierra en un abrazo_

-No me rechaces por favor -_ le dice en una suplica a lo que ella rendida por la cercanía inicia un nuevo beso, esta vez mas exigente, ella cruza sus brazos por el cuello de él mientras que él hace lo mismo en la cintura de ella quedando casi pegados comenzando ella a temblar por temor a ser descubierta decide que es mejor terminar la dulce caricia -_ No entiendo que me pasa contigo, podría jurar que me traes loco y eso me confunde ya que hasta hace unos meses a mi me gustaban las chicas... Que tienes Bardock para que me pongas así?

-Lo siento Tom, esto no debió pasar, no quiero salir lastimado, pero sobre todo no quiero que tu salgas lastimado - _le dice saliendo del abrazo pero el castaño a tiempo la vuelve a tomar del brazo_ - Mírame Tom! - alterada y apunto de llorar la pelinegra le grita

-Te miro! -_ responde alterado_ - te miro y solo quiero estar a tu lado! -_ ella niega con la cabeza varias veces desesperada_

-Eso es imposible! Soy hombre! Ya vez lo que me paso, no quisiera que eso te sucediera a ti, no me lo perdonaria!

-Y no podemos siquiera intentarlo? -_ la chica comienza a temblar deseando con toda su alma responderle que si_ - Me darías la oportunidad de intentar algo tu y yo?

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**AQUÍ EL CAPI 11**_

_**COMO VA QUEDANDO?**_

_**SIGUE GUSTANDO? ESPERABA CON ANSIAS PODER PONER UN BESO ENTRE ESTE PAR PERO NO QUERIA OPACAR LO DE S/S Y LO DE E/M**_

_**ESPERO SUS MENSAJES PARA DECIRME LO QUE SIENTEN AL LEER ESTA LOCURA**_

_**CAMBIE UN POCO LA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPI PERO AL PROX VUELVO A LO NORMAL **_

_**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**JUGANDO AL AMOR**_

_**LOS PEROSNAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES MIA DE MI**_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

_**PREMIO POR AGUANTAR LA ESPERA OTRO CAPI EL MISMO DIA! **_

_**CAPITULO 12.- LA RIVAL DE MEILING**_

**BARDOCK**

_Me la he pasado todo el día encerrada en la habitación, ni siquiera he querido hablar con mi amiga de lo que me sucede y la verdad no se que es lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante, esta situación se me salió de las manos y no era lo que quería_

**SHAORAN**

_Ese chico, desde que volvió a clases ha estado raro y ya ni con Sakyo quiere hablar me pregunto.. que demonios le hizo Tom para dejarlo así? Él es otro que también ha estado muy raro, no habla y se aparta de todos_

-Te sucede algo? - _solo veo a mi primo y niego con la cabeza_ - Todavía no quieres hablar conmigo de lo que le dijiste a ese chico que molestaba a Sakyo y Bardock?

-Solo lo defendí, Tom hizo lo mismo

-Lo se Shao, pero usaron una forma muy peculiar y eso me sorprende, tu ya dijiste que sentías algo por él y por lo que vi creo que Tom también, si están confundidos no deberían alejarse de nosotros! Porque rayos no puedes confiar en mi?

-No es que no confié primo, lo que pasa es que ni yo se lo que voy a hacer

_Al terminar el día ya todos estábamos en nuestras habitaciones, intente hablar con Tom pero nada, me ignoro totalmente_

_Al día siguiente todo sigue como ayer, Tom solo va a clases y no deja de mirar a Bardock, él igual toma clases pero no habla ni con Sakyo y se marcha al finalizar_

-Oye? -_ me acerco a Sakyo y este me da una mirada triste, en verdad le esta afectando estar alejado de él?_ - Que le pasa a Bardock?

-No lo se, no ha querido hablar conmigo, ya intente hablar con Tom y es lo mismo, no me dice nada

-No deberían preocuparse ambos! -_ se acerca mi primo con una sonrisa torcida_ - Ellos hablaran cuando crean que es el momento, solo no presionen porque menos hablaran

-Tiene razón Eriol - _Sakyo le da la razón a mi primo_ - Sera mejor dejarlos solos por ahora

**BARDOCK**

_Me siento mal por no hablar con mi amiga, pero no se que hacer, por una parte quisiera aceptar la propuesta de él pero luego pienso que terminare muy lastimada cuando se sepa la verdad_

-Que tranquilidad se siente en este lugar - _y como no, si encima de este gran árbol se me va toda pena y tristeza_

-Porque no bajas y hablas conmigo? -_me sorprendí un poco y al voltear lo vi, no sabia que hacer pero al darme cuenta ya estaba bajando muy despacio del árbol, casi al llegar abajo siento sus manos en mi cintura ayudándome a terminar de bajar_ - Eso es! Ven siéntate aquí a mi lado - _me dice dando unas palmadas en el piso, lo veo muy sonriente y no me da confianza esa sonrisilla que da_

-De que quieres que hablemos? - _pregunto temerosa y él sonríe aun mas_

-Vamos a ver, primero te diré lo que pienso y después tu me dirás si estoy equivocado, sale? -_ yo asiento con la cabeza_ - Vamos a ver, después de que los defendieron Tom tomo tu brazo y te llevo lejos de nosotros, si no me equivoco detrás de un salón, te dijo lo que sentía por ti y te pidió una oportunidad, tú asustada te fuiste corriendo dejándolo solo, y te puedo asegurar que decepcionado, me atrevería a decir que incluso llego a demostrarte lo que sentía -_ yo abrí los ojos demasiado sorprendida_ - No! Él no me ha dicho nada -_ como leyéndome la mente me aclara la duda que yo tenia_ - Es solo que es demasiado obvio lo que paso entre ustedes

-Vaya, eres bueno

-No, solo soy muy observador, a que le tienes miedo? A ti te atrae, no me vayas a decir que no! Si te pidió una oportunidad...Porque no aceptar?

-A que se enoje demasiado cuando sepa la verdad, a eso le tengo miedo

-Y porque se va a enojar?

-Eriol, a Tom no le va a gustar que lo haya engañado, va a salir lastimado y yo también!

-Y porque no te das una oportunidad? Disfruta el momento, tarde o temprano tendrán que regresar a su colegio ambas y se acabara! Quítale esta tristeza a mi amigo

-Eso mismo le aconsejarías a Saku?

-No por supuesto que no! Eso es diferente porque el verdadero Sakyo vendrá, en su caso él debe de saber que ella no es él

-No crees que también quedaría confundido? Digo, antes le gustaban las mujeres y cuando conoce una nueva etapa de Sakyo le comienza a gustar, y cuando ella y yo regresemos él se va a quedar con ese sentimiento y estará el verdadero Sakyo, que crees que pasara cuando eso suceda?

-Bueno, todo se aclarara, lo mas seguro que él verdadero Sakyo le dirá la verdad, y si no es así...porque entonces no le dicen la verdad a ambos?

-Sakyo pidió que te dijéramos todo a ti, pero dijo que tengamos cuidado con él porque es demasiado correcto, no le gusta mentir a la gente ni meterse en problemas así que prácticamente nos pidió que nos cuidáramos de él, solo que no conto que Saku se llegara a enamorar de él -_ le digo sonriendo y el responde igual con una sonrisa_

-Y créeme que mi primo no tenia pensado enamorarse de ella/él, pero por algo pasan las cosas, Shaoran no se había enamorado de nadie antes, y Tom esta igual, salían con chicas, muchas! Pero nada serio aun, te puedo asegurar que mi primo quiere algo serio, solo que no sabe como hacerlo ya que es algo nuevo para él, además esta también su familia, te imaginas la magnitud del problema cuando mi tia y primas se enteren que él es "Gay"

-Se infartaran!

-Por supuesto, el heredero de la gran familia Li no le gustan las mujeres! Sera un gran escandalo!

-Saku las lleva de perder -_ veo como asiente_

-Pero a ellos déjamelos a mi, tu solo disfruta esta oportunidad, Has amado antes? - _yo asiento con la cabeza_ - Y no te gustaría volver a hacerlo

-No lo se, con Yho sufrí demasiado

-Puede que con Tom sea diferente

-Y lo será, soy un hombre a sus ojos

-Vamos chica anímate! Dale un poco de alegría a mi amigo y quítale la tristeza a tu amiga -_ yo sonrió y es que él tiene razón, solo espero no regarla con el paso del tiempo_

**ERIOL**

_Vaya espero que en verdad me haga caso, la verdad seria muy divertido ver como esos dos llevan una relación, creo que estaré en mas problemas ahora, el decidir cuidar a esas dos hasta de las personas que ellas quieren será algo difícil pero bueno, al menos tendré el apoyo de mi novia, recordar como me abordo hace días hace que me den escalofríos_

**FLASH BACK**

-Eriol Hiraguizawa tenemos que hablar! -_ llega mi novia enojada_ - explícame como te metiste en este lio?!

-No se de que hablas cariño - _y la verdad así es_ - Porque tan enojada?

-Esas chicas están en tremendo lio y tu estas como si nada?! - _me sorprendí, no creí que ella estuviera enterada de todo_ - Las descubrí hace poco! Me pareció muy extraño que Sakyo no fuera tan efusivo en su saludo y fue cuando me entro la duda

-Cariño...

-Nada de cariño! Cuando entro esa otra chica dude mas, digo Sakyo había regresado amanerado de su viaje y no entendía porque, pero llego Bardock y fue todo un caos -_ veo como ríe divertida_ - Las vi a ambas cantar muy entretenidas y no se dieron cuanta de mi presencia

-Así que cantan! Quisiera escucharlas -_digo muy divertido_

-Eriol! Te parece todo esto muy divertido verdad?! -_ vaya esta enojadísima!_ - No te das cuenta de lo que pasara si son descubiertas? Hasta ahora solo somos nosotros, pero que tal que sea alguien mas como Hye o esos que las golpearon!

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_En realidad no habia pensado en eso, es verdad si son descubiertas por ellos crearia problemas_

-Sakyo regresa ya!

**SAKURA**

_Ahora me siento mas tranquila, después de hablar con mi amiga y de aconsejarla un poco ambas decidimos disfrutar lo que nos queda de tiempo aquí y eso incluye a "ellos" aunque en verdad la del problema soy yo pero confió en que cuando todo regrese a la normalidad mi hermano les explique con lujo de detalle y eso aminore el enojo que puedan sentir_

-Oye, ya estaríamos muy cerca de las seccionales - _dice un poco triste mi amiga y la entiendo, nosotros seriamos las principales voces del coro_

-Lo se Bar, pero nos metimos en esto, bueno a mi me metieron y tu me seguiste - _se rie mi amiga y la sigo, veo como voltea_

Now that we have found a love so true 

And we know that there can be no doubt

We won't let anything come between us 

Oh no

And you know that

I believe in you I believe in you 'cause you've seen it in my eyes in your eyes

And I've seen it in your eyes too in your eyes too 

That I realize

You'll be the one who lights the light 

To guide me home thru the darkest night

I'll be the one who never leaves

We'll be the ones who still believe

That love will find a way

To bless us every day

Baby if we just keep our faith 'cause

I believe in you And you believe in me

And I will be there for you

A lover and friend 

You will be there for me

Until the journey's end

Baby

I swear there's nothing we can't do 'cause

I believe in you

And every time 

I feel like giving up

And every time 

I feel I can't go on 

Well, you're always there to reassure me

Oh yeah

And every time you start to doubt yourself don't doubt yourself 'cause your world has let you down let you down

I'll be standing right there beside you 

Well, I'll always be around be around 'cause it's simple as can be

Baby it's our philosophy 'cause it's forever you and me 'cause

I believe in you

And you believe in me

Together we'll make it through

Two hearts as one

Baby that's me and you

Until the journey's done 

Girl, I know there's nothing we can't do 'cause

I believe in you 

And you believe in me 

And I will be there for you

A lover and friend 

I'll be your lover and your friend 

Promise to care for you

I'm gonna care for you 

Until journey's end

Until the end

Baby, you know there's noithing we can't do 'cause

I believe in you 

Yes, I believe in you

_Al terminar de cantar decidimos regresar pues tengo artes marciales y como siempre ella me acompaña_

_Lo que ninguna de las dos sabia en ese momento fue que una persona las había visto quedando demasiado sorprendida y con muchas incógnitas"_

**MEILING**

_Al salir de la ultima clase que tenia me dedique a buscar a las chicas, quería saber si ya se había animado Bar ya que la vi un poco apagada últimamente y Sakura se veía demasiado triste_

_Llegue a la cancha de futbol que ahora estaba vacía y las vi, cantando para variar, esas chicas esperan una oportunidad de estar completamente solas para hacerlo, aunque debo admitir que tienen demasiado talento_

_Al desviar la mirada hacia una parte boscosa de la cancha me sorprendí demasiado al verla ahí demasiado sorprendida, con cuidado de no hacer ruido me acerco a ella justo en el momento en que ellas terminaron y se marchan_

-Que piensas hacer con lo que viste - _le pregunto y ella me ve con una sonrisa torcida_

-Creo que al director le gustara saber que hay dos alumnos disfrazados aquí no te parece Mei?

-No te metas! No conoces las razones que ellas tienen para hacer lo que hacen

-Y tu si lo sabes? Interesante! Jamás te habías involucrado con las chicas del insti hasta ahora y no con cualquiera, si no con dos chicas que se disfrazan de hombres, cual es tu intención con ellas?

-Solo no meterme en sus asuntos

-Y ayudarlas? Que ganas con todo esto? - _me ve extrañada no entendiendo mis motivos, mismos que ni yo conozco_ - Las delatare, no pueden continuar así, donde rayos esta Sakyo? Él sabe de todo esto - _yo no contesto y veo como se va molestando cada vez mas_

-No te metas! No hagas nada, ignora todo esto!

-Ignorarlo? Jamás! Tienes alguna relación con ellas?

-Solo no te metas con ellas por que si no...

-Porque si no que? Eriol y Shaoran lo saben? -_ yo niego con la cabeza_ - No te creo, al menos Shaoran no lo sabe, pero Eriol...

_Me sorprendí demasiado hasta empiezo a sentir algo de miedo, se de lo que es capaz de hacer ella y no es nada bueno_

-Basta, solo ignora todo esto por favor -_ le suplico_

-Lo ignorare con una condición

-Cual?! Dímelo y tratare de darte lo que quieres

-Tu sabes lo que quiero -_ me sorprendí, yo sabia perfectamente lo que ella quiere_

-Por favor se mas clara -_ ella sonríe de lado_

-Te vi, mas bien los vi y puedo asegurar que Eriol y tu son pareja, o me equivoco? -_ le digo que no en un susurro -_- Lo que quiero es que dejes a Eriol, termina con él para así yo conquistarlo

-No! Amo a Eriol, lo sabes!

-Lo se! Y yo también lo amo, así que si quieres que calle por esas chicas tendrás que dejar a Eriol libre

-Porque me pides eso? Eres malvada Tomoyo!

-Lo se -_ con una sonrisa perversa se da la vuelta -_- pero como tu no quieres acceder a lo que te pido tendré que buscar al director ahora mismo - _dice marchándose lentamente_ - piénsalo querida, no olvides que Sakyo es tu amigo

-Espera Tomoyo! - _camino un poco para alcanzarla_ - lo hare, dejare a Eriol para ti

_Veo como sonríe, pero por ellas me sacrificare hasta ver como soluciono esto, Eriol la pondrá en su lugar_

-Como supiste de nosotros?

-Los vi, en un apasionado beso hace unas horas, Meiling cumplirás tu parte del trato?

-Por supuesto Tomoyo, un Li jamás se arrepiente de lo que dice -_ le digo marchándome de ahí ya que si lo hacia pronto mis lagrimas saldrían mostrando debilidad delante de ella y eso jamás!_

_Que hare? Eriol como lo tomara?_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**COMO VA QUEDANDO? LES SIGUE GUSTANDO?**_

_**LA CANCION QUE CANTAN BAR Y SAKURA SE LLAMA I BELIEVE IN YO Y LA CANTA DENNIS DEYOUNG**_

_**APARECE TOMOYO POR FIN, LA VOY A PONER UN POCO COMO MALA ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE**_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAPI**_

_**BYE!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**JUGANDO AL AMOR**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CAR CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO EL DE BAR **_

_**LA HISTORIA ES MIA DE MI **_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORRES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR **_

_**AQUI TIENEN UN NUEVO CAPI DE ESTA RARA HISTORIA, DISCULPEN USTEDES LA TARDANZA ESPERO APURARME MAS CON LOS CAPIS Q SIGUEN **_

**_AHORA SI, A LEER SE HA DICHO!_**

_**CAPITULO 13 .- LAS SECCIONALES SIN NOSOTRAS**_

**_SHAORAN_**

_Decidí hablar con Tom, si hay alguien que puede entenderlo perfectamente soy yo ya que ambos pasamos por lo mismo y es muy difícil entender ahora nuestra situación _

_Lo veo cerca de donde entrena el equipo de natación, demasiado serio y preocupado, me acerco a él despacio_

-Tom - _voltea a verme y solo sonríe de lado_ - podemos hablar?

-Quisiera estar solo capitán

-Vengo como tu amigo, no como tu capitán, escúchame por favor -_ he captado su atención_ - Yo... me siento...atraído hacia...Sakyo -_ él me ve sorprendido intenta decir alguna palabra y no sale nada de su boca, en verdad lo he dejado mudo _- Desde que regreso lo he notado diferente -_ me siento a su lado y solo me ve con los ojos bien abiertos _- me empecé a interesar en él, lo llegue a besar en una ocasión y lo asuste, te juro que quisiera no sentir esto pero es imposible, así que te entiendo perfectamente

-Shaoran, no estas diciendo esto para tranquilizarme, verdad?

-Para nada amigo, estamos tu y yo en la misma situación

-No se que hacer, jamás me había sentido así por una chica y el sentirlo por un chico me deja peor

-Lo se, créeme cuando mi familia se entere me desheredara

-Lo mismo digo de mi padre - _se ríe y lo veo mas relajado_ - Que es lo que vas a hacer con Sakyo?

-Que hiciste tu con Bardock?

-Le pedí una oportunidad para probar si podemos tener una relación, creo que lo puse en una situación difícil porque aunque me correspondió el beso que le di salió huyendo y no me habla desde ese día

-Ósea que si le pido a Sakyo lo mismo va a huir de mi?

-Probablemente, primero me dijo que no era posible porque ambos somos hombres, después de aceptar el beso se quedo sin palabras pero vi miedo en su mirada, que paso cuando besaste a Sakyo?

-Fue en el campamento, también me correspondió e igual que Bardock salió huyendo, lo evite de hecho lo sigo haciendo pero ya aclare mi mente y pues quiero estar con él aunque eso signifique tener a toda mi familia en mi contra

-Debe ser muy difícil para ti, no es así?

-Igual para ti amigo, igual para ti

_Así continuamos mas tiempo platicando, creo que a ambos nos ayudo un poco a entendernos y quitarnos un peso de encima, me sorprendió cuando me dijo que probablemente Yama sabe de sus sentimientos por Bardock y sobre todo que no se alejo, al contrario quería ayudarlo _

_Solo espero que esto no termine en una locura _

_**MEILING **_

_Aun no se como voy a decirle a Eriol lo de Tomoyo, se va a molestar, hoy en la mañana me la tope de nuevo y me volvió a amenazar, en verdad hubiera preferido que no regresara_

-Que te sucede amor? -_ me ve preocupado, no tengo valor para decirle nada!_ - Te noto muy extraña, sabes que ya regreso Tommy? Ya no te sentirás sola

-Si, ya se, la vi anoche

-Pareciera que no te agrada el que haya regresado cariño

-No es eso -_ le digo sonriéndole dándole un casto beso, pero al querer separarme me detiene tomándome de la cintura atrayéndome a él para así besarme apasionadamente _

_Y ahora pienso...hare lo correcto al sacrificarme por ellas? _

_TOMOYO_

_Espero que Meiling cumpla con lo que prometió o me veré obligada a decirle a todos lo que en realidad son esas dos _

-Hola Tommy! - _me saluda y juro que casi se me sale el corazón, lo que siento por él jamás lo había sentido por nadie_ - Como estas?

-Bien Eriol -_ le doy un beso en la mejilla y solo deseo poder probar sus labios algún día_ - Como has estado?

-Bien, sabes que Mei por fin me acepto como su novio? -_ lo confieso eso me molesto _- La amo! -_ lo veo_ _feliz, será correcto lo que hago? _

-Bien por ti querido -_ me abraza y me siento en las nubes, ok, lo hare, seguiré con lo que le dije a ella con tal de tenerlo así para mi, solo para mi_

_Esa tarde Shaoran recibe una llamada, citándolo en un restaurante la persona del otro lado de la línea pide el permiso para que así el joven pueda salir _

_Nervioso sale del instituto, llegando al lugar donde una dama de porte elegante y semblante serio lo espera _

-Buenas tardes madre - _el joven se inclina delante de ella en señal de respeto _

**_SAKYO _**

-Estoy preocupado, seguro que todo esta bien? -_ el joven sostiene nervioso su teléfono_

-No te preocupes hermano, ella esta bien, se a adaptado a todo -_ le responde el joven del otro lado de la línea _- le fue muy bien en el partido y según dice es la mejor en artes marciales, ya sabes que ella siempre fue muy hábil para eso

-Lo se, pero de todos modos no me quedo tranquilo, hace unos días tuve la necesidad de llamarle, un mal presentimiento que no me dejo descansar

-Y porque no la llamaste?

-Si lo hice! Y no me contesto nunca, ni Bar me contesto, con decirte que Goten y Trunks también estaban sumamente preocupados porque ella no les ha respondido sus llamadas

-No te preocupes, ellas están bien, Saku cuida de Bar y Bar cuida de Saku, siempre ha sido así

-Lo se -_ pero aun así no estoy tranquilo, me sorprende como Toya si lo esta _

-Recuerda que hace poco fui a verla, porque habría algo de pasar días después

-Dijiste que se habían adaptado, sabes con quienes se llevan bien?

-Bueno pues cuando las llevamos a comer unos chicos la saludaron desde el bus, eran dos castaños, uno de lentes y uno de ojos rasgados

-Oh! Genial, están bien cuidadas entonces

-Porque lo dices? Son tus amigos?

-Si, de hecho le dije a Saku que confiara en Eriol, el de lentes

-Ya veo, pero la vi mas cerca de uno de los castaños -_ dice extrañado y me deja a mi mas, será que Shaoran o Tom saben de ellas?_ - De todos modos preocúpate por tu recuperación Sakyo para que ellas puedan regresar

-Lo hare Toya - _ni yo mismo me creo lo que digo pero en fin ya le hablare para ver si están bien o son solo preocupaciones mías _

**_BARDOCK _**

_A como puedo intento localizar a Saku, esta amiga mía es muy escurridiza, no anda entrenando, lo se, entonces donde demonios esta?! _

_A lo lejos veo a Tom y me detengo en seco, él me ha visto y se acerca _

-Hola -_ me dice un poco serio_ - Como estas?

-Bien Tom, gracias por preguntar -_ le respondo y siento que me he sonrojado un poco -_- Y tu? - _solo me sonríe _

-Que llevas ahí? - _me señala el paquete que tengo en mis manos y solo así recuerdo que estaba como loca buscando a mi amiga _

-Oh! Es verdad! Lo siento, te veo luego me urge localizar a Sak -_ corro lo mas rápido que puedo dejándolo atrás _

_Ya pensé bien lo que hare a partir de hoy y hasta que regrese Sakyo solo espero que las cosas no salgan como pienso que saldrán _

_Después de haber recorrido casi todo el instituto la encuentro de lo mas fresca recostada en el pasto a sus anchas _

-Vaya! Si que sabes esconderte - _ella lanza una risilla divertida y voltea a verme_ - Mira lo que me mando mi hermano -_ le digo alzando mi mano derecha con el paquete que causo curiosidad en Tom _

-Oh por Dios! No me digas que es... lo que creo que es? -_ yo asiento muchas veces ansiosa de ir a la habitación y verlo_ - Vamos ! Que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí?!

_Y así ambas nos vamos corriendo a nuestra habitación a poner el video, con prisa abro el paquete encontrándome con un CD y Saku prende el aparato para ponerlo _

-Anda! Que lenta eres! - _me dice mi amiga y yo solo puedo sonreír divertida_

_Comienzan a escucharse aplausos _

_" Y de la Universidad Católica San Pablo recibamos a NEW VOICE " _

_(__ para esta parte les recomiendo buscar el video de ABC GLEE PERFORMANCE, CONTROL GLEE PERFORMANCE Y MAN IN THE MIRROR GLEE PERFORMANCE para darse una idea de como fue __) _

_Al terminar de ver el video nos quedamos en completo silencio, saber que ganaron las seccionales aun sin nosotras nos da un sentimiento de alivio, pues pensamos que podemos estar a tiempo para las regionales _

-No puedo creer que Trunks bailara de esa manera! -_ me dice mi amiga y yo también quede sorprendida, había platicado con él hace días y jamás me dijo que había hecho algo así, debo admitir que mi hermano es muy muy serio, ese papel le hubiera quedado a Goten pero prefirió cantar, bien por ellos, me gustaría volver a estar juntos todos de nuevo _

-No te pongas triste Bar -_ creo que ha logrado ver mas dentro de mi _- tarde o temprano estaremos todos reunidos como antes ya lo veras

_**TOMOYO **_

_Estar de espía no es lo mío, definitivamente, pero el premio que recibiré será grande así que lo soporto por él _

_A lo lejos veo como se acerca al Sakyo de mentiras y lo lleva a un lugar apartado, es mi oportunidad de saber mas de la situación _

-Sakurita -_ no puedo creerlo, mis sospechas eran ciertas él sabe de ellas no necesito escuchar mas así que me marcho _

_Lo he decidido, si Mei no deja a Eriol hare que él la deje a ella amenazándolo de la misma manera, conociéndolo no expondrá a unas inocentes chicas _

_**SAKURA **_

_Me pareció muy extraña la manera en que me saludo Eriol, por un momento me asuste de que alguien lo escuchara pero lo subestime , este chico es demasiado listo como para exponernos de esa manera _

_A este tipo se le ha ocurrido una idea algo descabellada, quiere salir con Bar y conmigo...pero como chicas! Nos quiere conocer como somos realmente y lo peor del caso es que emociono a Meiling! Este tipo me va a sacar canas verdes un día de estos, solo a él se le ocurren este tipo de cosas _

_Aunque por otra parte no estaría mal que Shaoran viera un poco a Sakura y Tom a Bar, pero se que a mi amiga le va a dar un infarto cuando le diga los planes de él y que estoy un poco de acuerdo...solo_ un poco

_Camino a mi entrenamiento de artes marciales le pedí a Bar que esta vez no me acompañara para que descansara un poco ya que todavía le duele un poco el abdomen, espero salir temprano para no dejarla sola, quiero que me cuente que es lo que va a hacer con Tom_

_**BARDOCK **_

_Intente estar en la habitación pero sin ella no es lo mismo, me aburro muchísimo así que decido buscar a los chicos del coro haber si les toca ensayo _

_Llego a la parte del bosque donde los encontramos Saku y yo y nada, esta solo el lugar, que lastima, en verdad quería escucharlos _

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí - _escucho esa voz y la reconozco de inmediato a mi espalda, volteo y con sorpresa veo a Hye acompañada de unos tipos de finta muy fea, a parte de que se ven muy maduros para estar aquí _

-Que es lo que quieres? - _pregunto sin alterarme, no se de lo que es capaz de hacer esta tipa_

-Muy valiente te crees verdad niño? Pero que harás si no esta tu salvador ni Sakyo? - _y en eso voltea a ver a esos tipos raros_ - Chicos, este es el tipo a quien quiero que le den un escarmiento por meterse con lo que es mío - _ellos sonríe de manera perversa haciéndome sentir nervios _- Este maldito niño es el culpable de que él me haya dejado, ahora lo entiendo todo, no fue por Yumi si no fue por ti! -_ me grita demasiado molesta y yo comienzo a ver a todos lados buscando una ruta de escape, me acabo de dar cuenta que esta mujer es peligrosa y que debo andar con mucho cuidado si quiero estar bien _

_Y así comienzo a correr, en un momento soy detenida por uno de ellos que ha tomado mi brazo pero logro soltarme tirando una patada en el estomago del tipo y comienzo a escalar un árbol, bendito Dios que hay un conjunto de estos, así puedo dejar libre mi delirio de Tarzan y lograr escapar de ellos, al salir de esa parte del bosque de un salto bajo del árbol y comienzo a correr escuchando a mi espalda los gritos de ellos incluida la víbora esa _

_Llego al dormitorio y justo en la puerta esta mi salvación que me ven todos demasiado sorprendidos _

-Ayúdenme! -_ corro para situarme detrás de Tom temblando como una hoja _

-Que ocurre? - _me pregunta mi muro tratando de sacarme de ahí pero no me dejo, en eso vemos como llegan Hye con sus matones como he decidido llamarlos _

-Que es lo que haces Hye?! -_ grita enfurecido el capitán y comienzo a respirar aliviada, Eriol me toma del brazo y entra conmigo al dormitorio en los que los demás se ponen en posición para luchar con ellos_ - Quienes son ellos?

Estas loca?! -_ escucho gritar a Yamazaki pero no logre escuchar mas porque Eriol ya me había metido a la habitación _

-Que es lo que pasa? - _me pregunta _- Porque te perseguían?

-Ella piensa que por mi culpa Saku la dejo,

-Si que esta loca! Debes tener cuidado, esta mostrando una parte que no conocíamos así que por favor no andes sola -_ yo asiento con la cabeza y escuchamos como tocan a la puerta, después del pase vemos como los chicos acompañados de mi asustada amiga entran _

-Estas bien?! -_ pregunta histérica, detrás de ella puedo ver como Shaoran y Tom se voltean a ver un poco decepcionados_ - Esa tipa me las va a pagar como me llamo Saku...

-Sakyo! -_ en ese momento ella capta que estuvo a punto de regarla, veo a mi lado como Eriol suspira aliviado _

-No salgas solo Bardock, cuando no estés con Sakyo será mejor que te acompañes de alguno de nosotros -_ dice Yamazaki muy serio_ - Esos tipos son de una peligrosa banda, son capaces hasta de asesinar

-Asesinar?! -_ preguntamos muy asustadas Saku y yo _

-Vamos no asusten a los chicos - _dice Eriol _- pero Yama tiene razón, si Sakyo no te acompaña será mejor que nos busques a nosotros

-Pero no quiero estar así! Demonios debí permitir que Yho me enseñara un poco de artes

-Ya no hay tiempo de lamentaciones, desde hoy no sales solo - _me dice muy histérico Tom_ - Entendiste? -_ yo solo asiento, no me gusta verlo así todo enojado _

_Decir que batallamos mucho para sacar a los chicos de la habitación es poco, estuvieron a punto de quedarse allí! Y ver la cara del maldito Eriol, con esa sonrisa burlona y repitiendo " Oh si! Esto lo quiero ver " Juro que lo quería estrangular! _

_Pero bueno, logramos convencerlos de marcharse con la condición de dejar la puerta sin seguro, no nos gusto mucho la idea pero era eso o dejar que ellos durmieran con nosotras y definitivamente_ dormiríamos _sin seguro en la puerta _

**_TOMOYO _**

_Otro día pasa desde que llegue y no hay señal de que Eriol y Mei hayan terminado su relación, tendré que usar el ultimo recurso _

-Hola Eriol querido - _lo saludo y me recibe con una sonrisa_

-Tommy como amaneciste?

-Bien, sabes quiero hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante

-Tu dirás

-Pues veras, hable con Mei hace dos días, y le dije mis sentimiento hacia su novio - el abre los ojos sorprendid_o_ - Eriol, te amo - _intenta hablar pero lo detengo _- Déjame terminar por favor, te amo y hare lo que sea con tal de tenerte a mi lado, así sea a la fuerza

-De que estas hablando?! -_ pregunta sorprendido _

-De que quiero estar a tu lado, si, se que estas con ella y por eso me atreví a decirle, no! A exigirle que te dejara libre para mi

-Estas loca! Jamás pensé que fueras una persona egoísta y envidiosa!

-Cállate! Tanto tiempo espere a que me miraras! Pero siempre era para todo Mei, no podíamos salir solos porque siempre querías incluirla! Ya no lo permitiré! Serás mío así te obligue

-No pienso dejar a Mei! Es mi ultima palabra -_ veo como se da la vuelta muy enfadado comenzando a marcharse _

-Seguro? -_ lo detengo pero aun así no me da la cara _- Aunque el no dejarla signifique que hable con el director y con todos para decirle de dos impostoras? - _sonrió de lado porque lo tengo de frente demasiado sorprendido_ - Los descubrí querido, descubrí que una chica se hace pasar por Sakyo y que hay una mujer intentando ser hombre a su lado, imagínate lo que pensaran todos, si ya los molestaron una vez quien te asegura a ti que no serán molestadas de nuevo pero peor?!

-Que ganas con todo esto Tomoyo? - _me pregunta demasiado serio_

-En serio preguntas eso? Bien, le gano a Meiling, gano tu amor así sea a la fuerza, tu compañía, tu cuerpo, tus besos, porque quiero todo de ti Eriol Hiraguizawa, todo!

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**QUE TAL? A POCO NO ESTA LOQUITA TOMOYO? VOY A HACER SUFRIR UN POCO A MEI Y A ERIOL PERO ES POCO **_

_**EL SIG. CAPI VA A ESTAR DEDICADO UN POCO MAS A SAKYO ( EL REAL ) SIENTO QUE YA LO DEJE EN EL OLVIDO **_

_**TRUNKS GOHAN Y GOTEN NO ME PERTENECEN COMO TODAS SABEN, AUNQUE ME GUSTARIA TENER A GOTEN JEJEJE, EN FIN DIGO ESTO POR LA MENCION QUE HAGO DE ELLOS **_

_**BAR SI ES MIA **_

_**MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS MENSAJILLOS QUE DEJAN **_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI**_

_**BYE! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**JUGANDO AL AMOR **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN **_

_**LA HISTORIA ES MIA DE MI **_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR **_

_**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA **_

_**CAPITULO 14 .- SAKYO **_

_Aunque he intentado concentrarme en mi no he podido, mi hermana y su amiga me preocupan demasiado no se como Toya esta tan tranquilo con todo esto si fue el primero en oponerse_

-Hijo como estas? -_ pregunta mi madre y no puedo evitar lanzarle una mirada tan fria que mejor evita mirarme de frente muy seguido_

-Bien, se te ofrece algo?

-Se que sigues molesto por haber enviado a tu hermana en tu lugar, pero ve el lado positivo, lo esta haciendo muy bien! -_ me dice con una gran sonrisa que piensa que me va a tranquilizar_ - Ya deverias haberte acostumbrado a que este allá

-Me sorprende tu falta de preocupación, si no fueramos gemelos ella y yo creeria que no es tu hija

-Que cosas dices Sakyo

-Es en serio madre! Como se te ocurrio mandar a una joven sola a merced de tanta gente que no conoce!

-No esta sola no seas exagerado! Esta con esa amiga suya...como se llama?

-Bar! - _no suelo gritarle pero me desespera su actitud_ - Como es posible que no sepas nada de tu hija! - _siento que me estoy alterando y trato de calmarme -_- Vete! Dejame solo! - _veo como asustada se marcha casi corriendo _

_Solo de nuevo en mi habitación, en eso escucho una canción conocida...mi telefono, respondo y escucho gritos del otro lado de este _

-Calmate Trunks! - _escucho todo lo que me grita y vaya! Este tipo si tiene buenos pulmones!_ - Yo se que no han contestado ni llamado pero trata de tranquilizarte...Trunks! Me dejaras sordo!

_Despues de media hora...casi, por fin se ha calmado, lo he decidido me dare una escapada a verlas, estoy igual o mas preocupado que él _

_Y así me tienen ahora, empacando a escondidas de mis padres para ir a ver a la despistada de mi hermana y a su mejor amiga_

_**SAKURA **_

_Estaba en mi habitación con Bar muy tranquila reitiendo el video de las seccionales cuando escucho un gran alboroto en el pasillo al buscar a mi amiga grande fue mi sorpresa al verla con la puerta de par en par y deteniendo a un compañero, que velocidad tiene ella cuando de curiosear se trata , riendome divertida me acerco a ella que ya ha cerrado la puerta _

-Por la sonrisa de felicidad que traes se debe tratar de una noticia buena, o me equivoco? -_ veo como niega muchas veces _

-No! No te equivocas! Tendremos un dia libre! - _me abraza muy feliz la saltarina de mi amiga_ - el director contrato un ejercito de pintores para darle un retoque a los edificios del colegio

-Y cuando sera ese maravilloso dia? - _veo como le brillan los ojitos_

-Mañana!

_Al dia siguiente veo como se levanta de un maravilloso humor mi amiga, la saludo y me responde con una gran sonrisa pero me distrae de su felicidad un mensaje, al leerlo no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos y por la expresion de mi amiga creo que se ha dado cuenta de mi sorpresa, volteo a verla y le suelto la bomba _

-Sakyo esta aquí -_ le respondo el mesaje a mi hermano diciendole lo del dia de descanso y el lugar donde lo veremos -_ quiere vernos

-No! Le dira a los muchachos lo de mis lesiones!

-Calmate Bar, ya casi no se te nota que caminas mal

-Él no es como tu de despistado! Estamos hablando de Sakyo! Se dara cuenta...Oh por Dios! Ellos me mataran cuando se enteren y se va a enojar contigo por no decirle que nos golpearon!

_Ok, no me esperaba esa reaccion de ella, tan tranquilita mi amiga y ahora que la veo toda histerica me ha contagiado de su temor, demonios! Sakyo me va a matar y cuando se entere Toya va a ser peor! _

_La veo palida, muy palida y temblorosa _

-Creo que me voy a enfermar - _se sienta en la orilla de la cama y de pronto ya esta acostandose!_! - No saldre de aquí

-Si no vienes mi hermano sospechara

-No me importa, sabes como envolverlo, hazlo por mi

-Bar estas preocupandome

-No deberias, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un momento, disculpame con él

-No lo hare, te terminaras de arreglar, tomas tu dinero para comprar ropa linda y nos encontraremos con mi hermano

-No lo hare -_ me dice muy debil cubriendose hasta la cabeza_

-Vamos! Quiero ser yo misma y no puedo si no estas a mi lado -_ le digo agachandome a la altura de ella poniendole mi mejor cara, esa que no me niega nada de lo que pido, ella por su parte se destapa solo un ojo y me ve _

-No hagas eso - _me dice con el ceño fruncido_ - No me convenceras - _aun asi no deja de verme, hago mi mejor puchero y me acerco _

-Porfis, porfis hazlo por mi...si - _la veo suspirar y ya gane_

_**SAKYO **_

_Como extrañaba este lugar, llego al restaurante donde me quede de ver con ellas y solo espero que las muy listas no se vayan a perder, paciente espero en una mesa alejada por si me llegan a reconocer y veo a dos linduras entrar al establecimiento, despacio me levanto para recibirlas con una gran sonrisa _

-Hola preciosas! -_ las saludo y veo como se sonrojan las dos, son tan lindas, mi hermana se lanza a mis brazos y yo me siento feliz de verla tan bien _

-Y tu, no piensas saludar? - _le pregunto a Bar y esta nerviosa se acerca a mi y me abraza_ - Trunks me esta volviendo loco porque no respondes sus llamadas, se puede saber porque los tienes así?

-No es nada -_ la noto nerviosa, y que extraño cuando la abrace senti como se tensiono, la veo bien y se nota mas grueso su abdomen _

-Que te paso? - l_a toco en ese lugar y ella se queja -_- con que te golpeaste?

-La lastime en uno de mis entrenamientos de artes marciales! - _me dice mi hermana muy nerviosa y no le creo _

_Dejo ese tema por ahora y me dedico a verlas detenidamente, se ven tan lindas ambas aun cuando traen el cabello tan cortito _

-De que te ries? -_ me pregunta mi hermanita _

-Es que se ven tan bien las dos, la verdad estaba tan preocupado por ustedes, hace dias tuve como un ataque de ansiedad, Toya intento calmarme diciendo que habian venido Gohan y él pero yo no me tranquilizaba

-Como va tu rehabilitación? -_ pregunta Bar _

-Pues ya me muevo como veras, ayudado por las muletas pero al fin puedo estar de pie, les juro que ya quisiera regresar, me preocupan mucho ambas

-No tienes porque, estamos muy bien

_Pasamos una tarde muy agradable los tres y no me quede con la duda así que presionandolas les saque la verdad del porque Bar esta lastimada, decir que me molesto lo que hicieron esos desgraciados es poco pues poco me falto para ir a darles su merecido, Saku sano rapido pero Bar no ha sanado totalmente y para colmo el saber que Hye ha estado molestando a Bar por lo que ella piensa, espero regresar pronto para poner fin a todos los rumores que han sacado de mi, lo que si me sorprende es saber que Yumi no se ha presentado al cole se ue ha estado conmigo pero desde hace una semana que regreso _

_Las dejo en la entrada por la noche y con mucho pesar las despido con un beso a ambas rogandoles que tengan mas cuidado _

_Ya en el aeropuerto decido llamarlo para por fin tranquilizarlo y que él tranquilice al otro histerico, no le gusto mucho el que hayan lastimado a su hermana pero bueno creo que logre dejarlo mejor de como estaba _

_Sigo pensando que me hubiera gustado ver a Yumi aunque sea de lejos pero bueno no puedo hacer nada _

_Solo me queda poner mas de mi parte para quitarme estas molestas muletas y poder andar sin ayuda de nada y así regresar a mi vida, como maldigo el dia que me accidente y lo peor de todo esto es que he aprendido a despreciar a mis padres por todo lo que le hacen a mi hermana _

_**CONTINUARA... **_

_**Q TAL QUEDO? SIENTO Q ALGO FLOJO PERO BUENO NO QUERIA DEJAR ATRÁS A SAKYO PUES X ÉL SAKURA ESTA METIDA EN ESE LIO **_

_**NO AGREGE A NINGUN PERSONAJE PUES COMO DIJE EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR ESTE SERIA DEDICADO MAS A SAKYO **_

_**TRUNKS, GOTEN Y GOHAN NO ME PERTENECEN **_

_**BAR SI ES MIA **_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAPI **_

_**BYE! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**JUGANDO AL AMOR **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN **_

_**LA HISTORIA ES MIA DE MI **_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR **_

_**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA **_

_**CAPITULO 15 .- LO DIFICIL YA PASO **_

**_SHAORAN _**

-Hola! - _saludo a la chica que tengo frente a mi y esta me da una sonrisa dulce_ - No había tenido la oportunidad de darte la bienvenida - le digo abrazándola

-Como estas Shao? - _con la mano le hago una señal como diciéndole mas o menos y ella me ve extrañada_ - Como así? Vamos que ya llego tu amiga Tomoyo para ayudarte en lo que pueda

-Gracias Tommy, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy resolviendo todo poco a poco y a ti como te fue?

-Bien, mi madre ya sabes que quiere que vaya viendo el manejo de la empresa aunque no me interese del todo ya sabes que lo mío es la moda

-Pero a ella no le agrada que su hija sea una diseñadora de modas- _es muy conocida la repulsión que siente la gran Sonomi Daidouji por la carrera que escogió su hija, veo como ella me da la razón _-Lo siento Tommy y te entiendo

-Y ya pusieron fecha de matrimonio Mei y tu?

-No, de hecho no nos casaremos, sabes ella esta enamorada y la verdad no le puedo hacer esto, hable con mi madre hace unos días y aunque al principio no lo tomo muy bien al final no pudo mas que resignarse a lo que le dije, decir que esta molesta conmigo es poco y no tendremos apoyo por parte de ella

-Ya veo, que mal que les pase esto

-Pero no te preocupes, mientras vea feliz a mi prima con el hombre que ama es suficiente para mi

-Y tu? Ya tienes a alguien especial a tu lado?

-Si, pero mi caso es mas complicado que el de Mei - _consulto mi reloj y me doy cuenta que ya es tarde y quede entrenar con los chicos un poco para no perder condición _- Me voy Tommy, me da gusto que estés con nosotros de nuevo

-Igual a mi Shao -_ se despide de mi de nuevo con una sonrisa_

_**TOMOYO**_

_Si supiera Shaoran lo que he hecho con sus primos no me hablaría de la manera que lo hizo, pero no me importa si por tener a Eriol conmigo pierdo a todos mis amigos _

_Según él terminaría su relación con ella pero no lo ha hecho, creo que tendré que presionar mas _

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí? - _asusto a la chica frente a m_i - Porque no has cumplido con lo que me prometiste?

-Tomoyo! Ya voy a hablar con él...

-Mas te vale! Mi paciencia es poca niñita y tu la estas agotando, te lo advierto Meiling, si no terminas con él iré a descubrir a esas dos delante de todos!

-Espera! Que ganas haciendo eso?

-Mucho, se que a ustedes les importan ellas y las cuidan, me sorprende en verdad que Eriol este metido en este lio, será acaso que esta demasiado aburrido?

-No sabes los motivos! No sabes nada!

-Y no me importa saber nada! Entiende, a mi lo que me importa es Eriol y que lo dejes libre para mi, te lo advierto por ultima vez, o lo dejas o las descubro!

_**SAKURA **_

_Corriendo como siempre para llegar a tiempo apurando a mi amiga que muy apenas puede con su alma al entrenamiento que de pronto se le ocurrió al capitán _

-Espera! - _volteo hacia atrás y veo a mi amiga sujetándose las rodillas batallando para respirar_ - Dame... unos... segundos

-No te preocupes, Shaoran entenderá que no estas del todo bien, regresa a la habitación Bar

-No! Solo es de descansar un poco -_ la veo como se levanta con algo de trabajo_ - Listo! - _me dice con una gran sonrisa, según ella _

-Bar no seas necia, no estas del todo bien te puedes lastimar mas, no seas cabezona por favor

-Vamos, vamos - _me apura a seguir corriendo, me preocupa se lo terca y aferrada que puede llegar a ser _

_Así llegamos con los chicos y veo como Tom se acerca a ella inmediatamente y esta se sonroja, se ve tan tierna así! _

-Hola! - _volteo a ver a la persona que me saluda y me sorprendo pues últimamente me había estado evitando _

-Hola capitán!

-Como te sientes? A Bardock ya no lo han molestado?

-No, sabes capitán? Se siente mal todavía y estoy preocupado

-Lo has notado adolorido?

-Si! De hecho ahorita se que se lastimo, no lo demostró con gestos pero lo conozco -_ él se me queda viendo extrañado y yo comprendo...si seré sonsa! Él no sabe que ya nos conocíamos! Se supone que nos conocimos aquí _

_**SHAORAN **_

_Lo conoce, él dijo que lo conocía, pero de donde? Vamos no debería hacerme ideas, si lo conoce seguro es por la convivencia que han tenido al ser compañeros de cuarto _

_El entrenamiento empieza y a pesar de que no esta el entrenador damos lo mejor de nosotros _

_Aunque no dejo de pensar en lo que platique con mi madre _

_**FLASH BACK**_

-Buenas tardes madre - _me inclino a ella en señal de respeto como nos educaron a mis hermanas y a mi y ella solo me da una mirada fría como las que acostumbra _

-Siéntate hijo, ayer vi a tu prima y me comento que querías platicar conmigo por eso te he llamado

-Si madre, es muy importante lo que debo decirle, se que no lo va a aceptar pero es importante al menos para nosotros hacérselo saber

-Escucho hijo -_ y aquí estoy, con mi madre apunto de soltarle una bomba. Como reaccionara? Se enojara solamente o le dará un infarto? _

-Hace algunos meses me he dado cuenta del gran peso que llevo sobre los hombros al estar comprometido con Meiling -_ mi madre entrecierra los ojos, demonios! Sabe a donde quiero llegar -_- Vera, ella se ha enamorado de una buena persona, lo conoce usted también madre y yo no quiero ser un estorbo en esa relación

-No eres un estorbo! Esa niña se ha enamorado? Y que! Es algo pasajero, ustedes han estado comprometidos desde niños y no pueden salir de buenas a primeras con que ella esta enamorada y no quieres interferir en su relación, no hay ninguna relación ahí!

-Madre entienda por favor! Ellos se aman profundamente! No nos obligue a cumplir con un compromiso que nosotros no quisimos!

-Shaoran Li no me vas a decir lo que debo o no hacer! Hasta ahora he sido el jefe del clan pero el consejo exigen que ya tomes tu lugar y no lo puedes hacer siendo un muchachito soltero! Entiende lo importante que es esto!

-Y lo entiendo pero también se trata de la vida y felicidad de tu hijo! No seria feliz con ella!

-Tienes a alguien en mente para suplantarla?

-Madre, ese es otro tema que debo tratar con usted -_ le digo muy nervioso, lo bueno esta por venir y yo de los nervios quiero ir a hacer pipi y ya no siento aparte mis piernas, esta mujer es la única que me ha intimidado en toda mi vida _

-Ahora con que me vas a salir hijo mío - _me dice notando molestia en su voz_

-Madre -_-me comienzan a sudar mis manos y ella lo ha notado -_- yo desde hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta que ….. -_ haciendo una plegaria a todos los santos mentalmente le suelto todo de un jalón_ - Soy gay! Me gustan los hombres...uno en particular -_ la veo y se que se esta conteniendo por estar en un lugar publico, paga la cuenta y se levanta tomándome del brazo me saca del lugar y en total silencio nos dirigimos a la mansión, lugar que ha escogido como mi lecho de muerte_

_Ya en el estudio la veo acomodarse en su escritorio muy seria_

-Me dices...que te gusta un hombre - _su voz encalmada me da mas miedo, la verdad preferiría que me gritara_ - Shaoran esto que me estas diciendo no es un juego verdad? - _yo niego_ - No lo dices tampoco para escapar del compromiso con tu prima? - _vuelvo a negar_ - No lo puedo creer - _se cubre el rostro con ambas manos_ - Sabes lo que el consejo dirá de todo esto?

-Madre, con todo respeto... me importa muy poco lo que el consejo diga de mis preferencias sexuales, se trata de mi vida y solo yo puedo gobernar en ella, no pienso arrastrar a la infidelidad a una persona inocente solo para cumplir con los deseos de unos viejos que no tienen vida propia, el hecho de que ellos me quieran casado para tomar el lugar de jefe del clan es porque no confían en mis capacidades para manejar los negocios de la familia pero se los he demostrado con los pocos tratos que he cerrado, un estado civil no define si soy apto o no para convertirme en jefe

_No se si lo que dije haya sido lo correcto o no, pero he dejado a mi madre sin palabras y eso es algo extraño _

-Bien, esa es tu posición? La respetare porque si has demostrado aptitudes para los negocios, apoyare tu rompimiento con Meiling pero hijo mío lo único que no apoyare es la locura que quieres hacer con ese chico que no me interesa saber quien es, serás recibido como siempre en este que es tu hogar, pero jamás, óyeme bien, jamás te atrevas a presentarte aquí con él

-Entiendo madre y créame que no esperaba tanto de usted, muchas gracias por liberar a Mei de este compromiso y aceptarlo, no la presionare con respecto a mi

_Y así, después de esta charla no tan agradable puedo decir al menos que valió la pena, Mei es libre para amar a Erial a sus anchas y yo...pues yo intentare hacer mi vida de manera privada para no perturbar a mi familia...lograre ser capaz de hacerlo bien? _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

_Después de un duro entrenamiento nos dirigimos a las duchas y como siempre Sakyo y Bardock se escapan a no se donde, es extraño también eso, desde que él regreso ya no se ducha con nosotros y cuando entro Bardock él hace lo mismo _

_Pero en fin, cansados como quedamos lo único que ahorita quiero es ir a descansar pero antes debo ir con mi prima para comunicarle con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido con mi madre _

_Encontrándola con un grupo de chicas me sorprende que Tommy no este con ellas, la llamo y me la llevo a un lugar apartado contándole así detalle a detalle lo platicado per noto en ella algo raro, ya no esta ese brillo ansioso en su mirada _

-Y bien, pensé que estarías rebozando de felicidad por lo que te dije pero mírate nada mas, estas mas triste que antes

-No es eso Shao, me da gusto que ya por fin este compromiso se terminara, pero le dijiste acaso quienes eran las personas que nosotros queríamos?

-No, a ella no le interesa saber quien es el joven que me interesa y en cuanto a ti pues es algo que te corresponde a ti decir, no lo crees?

-Si, tienes razón primo, gracias por haber hecho tanto por mi, se lo difícil que es para ti enfrentarte a ella

-No te preocupes por eso, me importa tu felicidad

_Ella me abraza y siento como se estremece, esta llorando, será que por fin respirara tranquila? Espero que si _

_**ERIOL **_

_Tengo que hablar con Mei sobre lo que debemos hacer, digo, se trata de sacrificar nuestra relación por ellas, la verdad no se si soy capaz de hacer algo así pues espere mucho tiempo para que por fin Mei me aceptara a su lado _

-Eriol, te estaba buscando -_ volteo y la veo ahí, sumamente triste _

-Yo también, tenemos que hablar

_Esto será lo mas difícil que he hecho hasta ahora, pero como debo abordar el tema? Sera que ella sabe algo de Tomoyo y las muchachas? _

_La llevo a un lugar apartado pues no quiero publico ni interrupciones, llegando a donde ensayan los del coro _

-Creo que este es buen sitio para charlar no te parece cariño? - _le pregunto y la veo como asiente, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero dejarla _

-Eriol, yo...

-Tomoyo se acerco a mi y me dijo algunas cosas, mas bien me exigió algunas cosas -_ veo como ella levanta su mirada sorprendida_ - Ella sabe de Sakura y Bar, ha dicho que si nosotros no terminamos ira con el director y con todos para delatarlas

-Lo se, a mi también me dijo lo mismo, la verdad las chicas han llegado tan lejos y han pasado por tantas cosas por ayudar a Sakyo que no tengo corazón para permitir que les hagan esto ahora

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero sacrificarnos nosotros?

-También he pensado si es necesario hacerlo, pero cada vez que lo pienso mas me convenzo de que es lo correcto

-Mei sabes lo que significaría dejar lo nuestro? -_ ella asiente_ - Que pasaría si Shaoran se entera? Me va a matar!

-Pero no podemos decirle nada porque seria descubrirlas

-Lo se, entonces terminaremos nuestro noviazgo por ellas -_ ella asiente_ - Meiling tu no quieres hacerlo! Lo veo en tu mirada y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo!

-Pero tenemos! Sakyo es nuestro amigo, recuerda todas las veces que nos ayudaba a pasar un tiempo solos para conocernos mas, como alejaba a Tomoyo de nuestro lado para que nos dejara

-Lo se

-Hagámoslo por Sakyo y por ellas que se han esforzado tanto en ayudarle!

_Después de dos horas de haber estado a lado de la mujer que amo me dedico a buscar a cierta persona que arruinara la vida de Mei y la mía _

-Aquí estas -_ le digo sorprendiéndola un poco_ - Tenemos que hablar, ven conmigo

_Me la llevo detrás del edificio del dormitorio de las chicas, ella se recarga en la pared cruzada de brazos mientras yo le doy la espalda tomando valor y coraje para decir lo que estoy apunto de hacer _

-Tu ganas, estaré a tu lado, pero solo si prometes no meterte con ella - _veo como sonríe orgullosa por lo que ha conseguido _

-Te lo prometo, no les hablare si quiera, pero tu ni una mirada le dedicaras a Meiling entendiste? - _no puedo creer hasta donde puede llegar su maldad, empiezo a dudar que me ame como dice_ - No te quiero cerca de ella y ni el saludo le dedicaras

-No exageres Tomoyo, estaré a tu lado que mas quieres!

-Te lo dije querido, todo!

_**CONTINUARA... **_

_**VAYA! CREO Q ME ESTE CAPI TAMBIEN ME QUEDO ALGO FLOJO, LA VERDAD NO HUBO MUCHA INSPIRACION JEJE DISCULPEN USTEDES PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO SERA MUY MUY INTERESANTE! **_

_**POR SI SE PREGUNTAN EL TITULO DE ESTE CAPI ES XQ SHAO POR FIN LE DIJO A SU MADRE QUE LE GUSTA UN CHICO Y ADEMAS DEL ROMPIMIENTO DE SU COMPROMISO CON MEI **_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI! **_

_**BYE! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**JUGANDO AL AMOR**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES MIA DE MI**_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

_**AHORA SI A LEER!**_

_**CAPITULO 16 .- PELEA ENTRE PRIMOS**_

_Despues de la desición tomada por la pareja para ayudar a las chicas Eriol se ha vuelto mas serio no habla casi con nadie y hasta cierto punto siente que necesita culpar a ese par por el lio en el que estan metidas_

_En cambio con la de ojos rubí la cosa no es tan diferente, pues el carisma y la alegria se ha esfumado aunque a diferencia de su ex-novio ella no culpa a las muchachas_

_Shaoran ha notado el cambio en sus primos y no sabe como abordarlos para ver si puede ayudar ya que no es de los que se mete en la relacion de otras personas aun y cuando sean sus primos_

_Pero quien si necesita demostrar su felicidad es cierta chica de ojos amatistas pues ya le urge gritar a los cuatro vientos que ha conseguido al que piensa es el hombre de sus sueños y porque no humillar a cierta chica_

_3 Meses han pasado desde que Sakura esta suplantando a Sakyo en su colegio y con sus amigos y siente que ha avanzado mucho, ha conocido detalles en la vida de su hermano que no conocia antes y que lo hacen mas agradable a sus ojos si es posible pues siempre lo habia visto como una persona muy seca y distante a las personas y se ha dado cuenta que tiene muy buenos amigos y que ha conocido lo que es el amor_

**_SAKURA_**

-Oye Bar, y que has pensado hacer con Tom?

-A que te refieres?

-No te hagas la tonta, ya sabes! Lo haras tu novio o lo dejaras sufrir por tu amor? - _la veo que sonrie y se sonroja un poco...es tan tierna!_

-Pues hablare con él aunque no se si todavia sienta lo mismo - _me dice con la mirada gacha y entiendo su miedo_

-No te preocupes, las personas no se olvidan tan facilmente de Bar porque es una persona demasiado dulce y amororsa -_ la veo como se sonroja negando con la cabeza muy sonriente_

-Ya basta Saku porque me la voy a creer! -_ y ambas reimos divertidas_

**_SHAORAN_**

_Me tiene muy preocupado la actitud de mi madre, jamas pense que fuera a reaccionar de la manera que lo hizo, digo esperaba gritos y quizas un desmayo por parte de ella pero se lo tomo tan bien, eso si dijo que no me apoyaria_

-Que te pasa Shao? - _me pregunta mi primo al pie del arbol donde me encuentro trepado y es que he tomado la costumbre de subir como lo hacen Sakyo y Bardock_

-Nada Eriol, a mi nada en cambio a ti si te pasa algo, es mas a ti y a Mei - le digo y bao de un salto - discutieron? - _el niegapero veo tristeza en sus ojos_ - te dije que no la queria ver sufrir y es lo que esta pasando! - _lo admito me altere un poco pero se trata de mi prima_

-Tranquilo Shao, no pasa nada, que hacias en lo alto del arbol?

-Pensando - _suspiro profundamente y el me ve extrañado_

-En Sakyo? - _yo niego_ - Entonces?

-Hable con mi madre - _sorpresa veo en sus ojos_ - le conte todo, bueno casi todo deje que Mei le cuente sobre ti

-Le dijiste sobre Sakyo?

-Si, claro que no lo nombre, es solo que me tiene muy extrañado su reaccion

-Como lo tomo? No muy bien supongo

-Al contrario, lo acepto pero no quiere saber quien es ni nada por el estilo, no se como debo tomarlo

-Tranquilo primo, ya veras que todo se solucionara pronto

-No me preocupa lo que pueda hacer mi madre te lo juro, es solo que no me deja de sorprender la reaccion que tuvo ademas no se lo que le dira al consejo

-Al consejo? Crees que ellos te quitaran el poder que por herencia te corresponde?

-Quizas, eso es lo que me preocupa, le dije a mi madre que yo de todos modos puedo hacer mi trabajo como se debe, lo he demostrado! Con la ayuda de Wei lo hare mejor

-Pero Wei es tu mayordomo

-Es mas que eso

_Y asi la conversacion de los chicos siguio por unas horas mas evitando el pelinegro de lentes llegar al punto de su relacion con su prima_

_Por otro lado nuestra protagonista es sorprendida por una chica que dice querer hablar con ella, un poco sorprendida la castaña la sigue a donde ella la guia sintiendo un poco de nervios ya que no la habia visto pero curiosamente su rostro se le hace demasiado familiar_

_Llevandola a lo mas adentro del bosque donde a Bar y a ella les gusta esconderse para platicar sin tapujos ella por fin decide romper el silencio que las acompañaba a ambas_

-Me quieres decir quien eres?

-No te preocupes, no te hare ningun daño - _eso la dejo demasiada extrañada_ - Te aseguro que sere una aliada para ti...para ustedes

_Ella ya no sabe ni que decir...acaso las han descubierto? Pero como? Si ella no ha estado en el colegio? se pregunta extrañada y asustada Sakura_

-Vamos Sakura, no te asustes mi nombre es Yumi...Yumi Misaki y soy la hermana de Tom asi como la novia de tu hermano Sakyo

_Y eso fue lo ultimo que escucho nuestra prota porque cayo al cesped cual saco de papas, la nueva " aliada " asustada trata de despertarla pues no se esperaba esa reaccion por parte de ella, bueno, al menos su novio no se lo advirtio, despues de unos minutos logra por fin despertar y asi sentada en el cesped comienza el interrogatorio_

-No lo entiendo...

-Vamos Sakura, he estado todo este tiempo con él, se lo que te hicieron tus padres -_ la cara que pudo ella era tan desencajada_ - Confia en mi, ayudame a que tu amiga tambien confie en mi

-Pero no lo entiendo porque hasta ahora apareces?

-Bueno debes entenderme, no queria separarme de él estaba demasiado preocupada

-Cual va a ser tu funcion aquí?

-Ayudarlas a que no las descubran - _dice muy sonriente_

-Entonces tu y yo deberemos fingir que somos pareja? -_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente por Shaoran y por ella_

-No! Inventaremos algo, no te preocupes, al llegar aquí hable con Mei y ella me ha puesto al tanto de todo, de ti y del capitan y por supuesto de mi hermano y tu amiga

-Y...no vas a delatarla con él?

-No! Te dije que seria su aliada, me da pena por mi hermano pues se lo confundido que debe estar con respecto a su sexualidad pero espero que cuando todo esto termine lo tome de un modo diferente

-Mei te conto todo - _dijo mas para ella misma_ - Entonce sabes que estoy enamorada de él? - _ella asiente por lo que la castaña asustada la toma de los hombros sorprendiendola un poco_

-Por favor! No le vayas a decir nada a Sakyo! - _ella le sonrie_

-Claro que no! No te preocupes si se lo celoso y posesivo que es él - le dice sonriente dejandola mas tranquila - Vamos que quiero conocer a mi futura cuñada - _contagiandole la emocion a Sakura se van corriendo en busca de la pelinegra_

_En el patio principal del colegio Meilin acompañada de unas compañeras discuten sobre unos temas que les toco exponer en equipo cuando de pronto una de las chicas llama su atencion_

-Oye Mei...esa no es Tomoyo con tu novio? - _pregunta muy sorprendida dejando a la ojirubi sin palabras_

-Él...él y yo terminamos hace unos dias - triste baja la mirada y sus compañeras se dan cuenta

-Lo siento, no lo sabia! - _dice un poco avergonzada la chica_

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien

_Pero no todo esta bien ya que sin que ellos se dieran cuenta cierto castaño de ojos ambares ha visto como su primo pasa del brazo de la que creia su amiga, furioso los sigue y espera el momento en que estos se separen para asi reclamarle a él ya que ha visto la cara de decepcion de su prima_

_Al ver que la amatista le absorve el tiempo el capitan decide esperarlo en el dormitorio, lugar ideal para tener una buena "charla" , asi el pelinegro de lentes llega por la noche con la mirada gacha sin sospechar lo que le espera, al abrir la puerta de la habitacion lo recibe un fuerte golpe en la cara que si bien no lo ha noqueado al menos atontado lo dejo y con la nariz sangrada y los lentes destrozados_

-Eres un maldito! Te dije que no la fueras a lastimar pero yo de imbecil que crei tambien que no lo harias! - _el chico de lentes no hace nada por defenderse_ - Porque no dices nada?!

-Y que quieres que dia? No me di cuenta antes que en verdad ella no me gustaba

-La ilusionaste! Pudiste haber hablado antes! Llegue a pensar yo tambien que sentias algo por ella que estupido fui

-Shaoran no entenderias porque hago todo esto - le dice apenas levantandose del piso y cerrando la puerta ya que varios de sus compañeros incluidos sus amigos se han acercado a la puerta

-Me valen tus excusas no te quiero cerca de mi prima! Entendiste?! -_ Eriol da una sonrisa de lado haciendo enojar aun mas a su primo_ - Te parece gracioso?! Si seras un desgraciado! - _y se avalanza de nuevo sobre él golpeandolo en el estomago tumbandolo, desde afuera pueden escuchar a Yamazaki gritar que los deje entrar que cualquier problema entre ellos se arreglara pero asi como esta enojado él no piensa ceder y propina unos cuantos golpes mas a su primo sin que este se defienda_

_Al dia siguiente los animos no se han calmado aun, el castaño no sabe como es que se pudo aguantar a no molerlo a golpes estando ambos solos_

_Meilin al verlo se acerca a él y preocupada le pide que la deje decirle todo a su primo pues no le parece justo lo que le hizo pero él no la deja, diciendo que es un sacrificio que debe tomar por recuperar su amor_

_Tomoyo al ver a su ahora novio enfadada enfrenta al que era su amigo pero este de la manera mas vil y despiadada la despacha no sin antes dejarle saber el odio y desprecio que siente por ambos debido al sufrimiento que padece su querida prima, la amatista afendida se marcha sin decirle nada pues sabe que al contar todo dejaria de tener a Eriol a su lado asi que mejor decide ocultar todo_

_Sakura cuenta todo lo platicado con Yumi a Bar y esta como siempre desconfia un poco de esa chica, Sakura le asegura que le da confianza y que deberia de hacer ella lo mismo y Bar se defiende diciendo " tu confiarias hasta de una piedra " dejando un poco sonrojada a su amiga por lo inocente que puede llegar a ser la castaña pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando le cuenta que Yumi es hermana de Tom y que ademas sabe del enamoramiento de ambos justo en ese momento a nuestra pelinegra le entra un miedo enorme siendo calmada por la despistada de su amiga_

_En el salon de clases la tension comienza a sentirse de una manera abrumadora pues esa mirada que le lanza Shaoran a su primo matarian hasta al profesor_

_Mientras en otro salon las cosas estan un poco diferentes ya que Tomoyo de pie frente a Meiling comienza a molestarla_

-Querida solita te daras cuenta de lo que le puedo dar a él, eso que tu no le puedes dar - _y da una sonrisa perversa_ - Lo tendre tan feliz que jamas le pasara por la mente el volver a tu lado

_Yumi que estaba en el mismo salon de clases escucha atenta todo y no entiende nada de lo que pasa asi que decide despues de clases preguntarle a su amiga, la profesora en ese momento entra pidiendo atencion termianando asi con la "conversacion" de ellas_

_A la hora del descanso la castaña va en busca de Yumi para conversar mas acerca de como evoluciona su hermano, Shaoran quien ha notado que Yumi ha regresado siente algo de celos al ver tan junta a la pareja mientras que Tom no sabe como va a tomar su hermana lo de Sakyo y Shaoran_

_Bar impaciente espera a que llegue la perosna que esta esperando con ansias recordando lo que le dijo a su amiga_

-Hola - _se sorprende ella pues estaba dandole la espalda_

-Tom! Que bueno que viniste - _ella siente como se ha sonrojado un poco_ - yo queria platicar contigo de algo importante...bueno al menos para mi

-Tu diras - _la actitud del chico la esta poniendo mas nerviosa pues piensa que él ya se arrepintio de lo que hablaron la vez del beso_ - Vamos Bardock que quieres decirme? - _l__e pregunta acercandose a ella y tomandola de la cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre la toma de la barbilla la obliga a mirarlo y a acercarse_

-Que...yo...si tu quieres..- _y cerrando los ojos como para darse valor lo suelta_ - que estoy dispuesto a darnos una oportunidad si es que asi lo quieres! - _un segundo, dos, diez y nada el chico se ha quedado mudo por un momento ella piensa que quizas él ya no le interesa apunto estaba de abrir los ojos cuando siente unos calidos labios posarse sobre los de ella respondiendo timidamente al beso_

_Desgraciadamente este momento no puede continuar ya que esta pareja ha sido vista por dos sujetos " ajenos " al colegio quienes con toda la rabia del mundo se acercan a ellos para que uno de los sujetos aleje de un empujon al castaño mientras que el otro le lance un tremendo golpe en el estomago dejandolo sin aire y arrodillado ante ellos_

_Bar que reconoce a esos sujetos enseguida se queda muda y con la cara palida_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**BIEN CREO QUE ESTE CAPI NO ESTA TAN BUENO QUE DIGAMOS, SE QUE DIJE QUE SERIA INTERESANTE PERO AL FINAL NO ME QUEDO COMO QUERIA**_

_**QUIENES SERAN ESOS SUJETOS QUE GOLPEARON A TOM?**_

_**ESO LO SABRAN EN EL SIG CAPI!**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAN Y ESPERO QUE SIGA GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA**_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI**_

_**BYE!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_JUGANDO AL AMOR_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN_**

**_LA HISTORIA ES MIA DE MI_**

**_DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS ENCONTRADOS POR AQUÍ_**

**_CAPITULO 17 .- ALUMNOS NUEVOS, PROBLEMAS NUEVOS_**

_Asustada Bardock por la reacción de esos dos sujetos que llegaron directo a golpear a Tom no sabe que hacer lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tratar de separarlos de él mientras que el castaño tirado de rodillas en el césped sujetándose su estomago algo adolorido y como no si estos "brutos" pegan mas duro que una roca_

-Como te atreves a tocarlo?! - _alterado uno de ellos le grita_ - lo vuelves a hacer y serás hombre muerto! - _con la respiración entrecortada tratando claro de calmarse lo apunta para darle una ultima advertencia_ - ya lo sabes, es la ultima vez que te veo cerca de él o no respondo de mi

-Crees que te tengo miedo?! Además quien diablos eres?! Porque me tratas así?! - _le grita el castaño ya un poco mas tranquilo sin dejar por supuesto de sujetarse el estomago se levanta despacio_

-Quien soy? - _da una risa ronca_ - soy tu peor pesadilla! - _el castaño se sorprende por la respuesta de él, jamás le había tocado ver a un sujeto tan enfadado_

_Con esa advertencia se marchan los dos sujetos llevándose a rastras a la chica y dejando a un castaño adolorido física y emocionalmente pues le sorprende que él no haya dicho ni una palabra para al menos tratar de explicar lo que sucedía_

_Bastante enojada iba la pelinegra que no se daba cuenta que atraía la mirada de los compañeros del colegio debido a los dos sujetos que la seguían_

-Hechas humo por la nariz, pareces un toro apunto de embestir - _le dice uno de ellos muy serio mientras ella como respuesta le da una mirada de esas que pueden matar si pudiera_

-Estas demasiado enojado? - _dice el que golpeo al castaño_ - me vale, ya estamos aquí y vamos a poner orden -_ ella se detiene mas molesta si es que se puede_

-Poner orden? De que diablos están hablando?! - _alza la voz un poco dándose cuenta apenas del espectáculo que daba, sacando su celular marca a su amiga pues esto es algo que tienen que arreglar ella también_ - Sakura? -_ dice con teléfono pegado al oído_ - necesito que nos encontremos ya en la cancha de fut bol solo seremos tu y yo debemos hablar muy seriamente

_En la cancha ya la esperaban los tres chicos llegando corriendo Sakura se detiene a unos pasos pues se extraña de ver a su amiga acompañada de alguien mas_

-Bardock? Para que me ocupabas? -_ en eso los chicos que aun le daban la espalda se voltean lentamente con una cara de pocos amigos dejando a la castaña en estado de shock_ - Pe..pe..pero que hacen aquí?!

-Vienen a poner "orden" - _haciendo muy enojada la pelinegra la seña de comillas -_ estos idiotas no se que diablos piensan que estamos haciendo

-Te estabas besando con un tipo! - _grita el tipo que golpeo al castaño y Sakura abre los ojos mas sorprendida_ - Y tu! -_ le dice a la castaña señalándola - n_o te hagas la que no sabias! Eres demasiado palera con ella...alcahueta!

-Óyeme no! No me ofendas!

-Cállate! O quieres que le hablemos en este mismo instante a Toya y a Gohan para que vengan a sacarlas de aquí?! - _ellas niegan demasiadas veces asustadas_

-Cálmense por favor y mejor expliquen porque están aquí - _dice mas tranquila la castaña ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su amiga_

-Ya lo dijimos venimos a poner orden - _Bar estaba apunto de reclamar de nuevo pero es silenciada por el mas joven de los tipos que con una mirada la sometió_

_Sin mas remedio para ambas los acompañan a la dirección a tomar las ultimas indicaciones que les darían y a instalarse a su habitación que por supuesto compartirían ambos justo aun lado de la de ellas_

_Ya instalados y listos para comenzar con la nueva vida se sorprenden a escuchar murmullos por parte de todos los compañeros con los que se topaban comenzando a cansarse y admirando la paciencia de las chicas por soportar todo eso_

-Así fue su primer día? - _pregunta el mas joven y las chicas asienten_ - Que aguante! Con 5 minutos que llevo fuera del dormitorio y ya quiero golpear a todos para que me diga que tanto cuchichean

-Si ya no te gusta estar aquí porque no te regresas y de paso te llevas a este - _le dice la pelinegra señalando al tipo que iba a su lado_

-Eso quisieras mamacita pero no te libraras de mi tan fácil - _le dice y ella lo golpea en el estomago suavemente_

-Oye tarado recuerda que aquí soy hombre

-Y gay para acabarla de fregar! -_ ella voltea a verlo sorprendida_ - Que? Pensabas que no sabia lo que se dice de ustedes aquí? - _se ríe desganado_ - No me importa si creen eso de mi pero te juro que no me alejare ni un instante

-A que vinieron? No nos han dicho - _dice la castaña para así terminar la pequeña discusion de esos dos_

-Hablamos con Sakyo - _dice el mas joven en un susurro_ - él nos conto lo que les había pasado y pues convencimos a nuestros padres de dejarnos venir

-Dejaron el coro desprotegido?! -_ gritan ambas muy enojadas_

-Tranquilos chicos que ya pasaron las seccionales y las regionales se suspendieron hasta nuevo aviso por un incendio en el teatro donde serian, los demás chicos saben que sin nosotros no ganarían así que confíen en que nos avisaran haber si ahora si nos podemos escapar para presentarnos

-Cuanto le falta por recuperarse a tu hermano? -_ dice el mayor que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio muy de cerca de la pelinegra_

-Pues él dice que ya es menos

_Así se paso la tarde, para fortuna de ellos se suspendieron las clases ese día por una reunión urgente con los profesores así ellos aprovecharon a ponerse al tanto de todo_

_En el área de comedor entran los cuatro llamando la atención de todos lo que estaban comiendo pero en especial de dos castaños que los veían con cara de pocos amigos ya que el de ojos miel les había contado a sus amigos lo que había sucedido_

-Esos son Tom? -_ pregunta el de ojos rasgados mientras que él como respuesta a su amigo solo asiente_ - Como es posible que ellos estén a su lado?

-Me dijeron que me mantuviera alejado, lo que no entiendo es porque él o mas bien ellos hacen lo que ellos dicen

-Quizás sean conocidos de ellos - _dice el de lentes ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su primo_

-No digas tonterías! - _le responde el de ojos ámbar muy molesto dejando a Tom y Yamazaki muy sorprendidos_

-Acaso están peleados? - _pregunta el de ojos rasgados pero ninguno responde su pregunta_

_Las chicas por su parte de vez en vez voltean a ver a sus amigos y la pelinegra se da cuenta que Tom no deja de mirarla y parece muy molesto_

-Si no dejas de verlo armare un escandalo - _le dice le mayor bastante enojado_

-Ya! Esta bien ya no lo veré - _se voltea demasiado enfadada_

_Mientras en la mesa de los chicos discuten por la actitud de hace un momento de Bardock_

-Se vio molesto - _dice Yamazaki_ - yo creo que si los conocen

-No me interesa saber quienes son ellos - _dice Shaoran levantándose de la silla demasiado molesto de ver a Sakyo muy animado platicando con el mas joven_ - y mucho menos si son sus amigos, novios o lo que sea -_ remata para salir bastante molesto del comedor no sin antes darle una mirada furiosa a la castaña mientras esta se sonroja y baja la mirada en cambio el joven con el que ella platicaba le daba una risa burlona al capitán dejándolo todavía si es posible mas molesto de como estaba_

-Tu primo esta bastante molesto con Sakyo - _dice el otro castaño al de lentes mientras que este se queda callado ya que es mejor evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con su primo para no empeorar las cosas ya vera mas adelante como arreglarse con él y recuperar su amistad y confianza aunque para ser sinceros lo deja demasiado intrigado la relación de esos tipos y las chicas aunque él como es tan observador se ha dado cuenta de un ligero gesto familiar en esos tipos_

_Saliendo del comedor todos, las chicas deciden darle un tour a ellos para que les sea mas fácil localizar todo a la siguiente mañana cuando en verdad comience su día de clases normal_

_Desgraciadamente para la castaña habían ido a dar justo al lugar donde al capitán le gustaba estar solo, él al verlos llegar enfadado salta del árbol para enfrentar a esos que golpearon a su amigo_

-Quiero agradecer el gesto que tuvieron con mi amigo - _el mayor de los chicos da una sonrisa burlona_ - Veo que te parece demasiado gracioso lo que digo

-Como quieres agradecerme el gesto? -_ la pelinegra lo sujeta del brazo para detenerlo, esto al capitán no le agrada nada, pero él se suelta de su agarre acercándose poco a poco al castaño_

_A lo lejos se puede ver como el otro castaño y los dos pelinegros llegan corriendo para evitar que se cometa una masacre pues todos en el colegio saben de la agilidad que tiene el capitán en esta practica_

-Basta! - _grita furioso Bardock dejando a todos sorprendidos ( Tom, Shaoran, Eriol y Yamazaki )_ - Vámonos! - _dice la chica tomando del brazo al pelinegro mientras que la castaña se lleva del brazo al mas joven dejando a todos sus amigos sorprendidos y molestos, menos al de lentes claro que ya en su cabeza se da una idea de quienes son ellos_

-Como se atreve Bardock a hacer algo así? - _dice indignado Tom y porque no tambien bastante celoso -_ Acaso le gusta ese chico? -_ la respuesta que recibirá por parte del de lentes lo va a dejar peor, tanto a él como al su primo_

-Esos dos ( Bar y Saku ) quieren demasiado a esos sujetos - _ganándose otra mirada llena de rencor y odio por parte de su primo_ - y mañana todos nos daremos cuenta de que son esos tipos para ellos

_A la mañana siguiente los cuatro listos para comenzar un nuevo día se ven en la puerta del edificio de los dormitorios, a estas altura y después de haberlos visto el día anterior con ellos las suposiciones de quienes son no se hicieron esperar, claro todas equivocadas ya que algunos aseguran que son los "galanes" de ellos_

_Meiling quien vio a los dos sujetos acompañados de ellas no pudo acercarse a preguntar mas por pena, en cambio Tomoyo no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima al mayor de ellos olvidándose por ese instante de su querido novio_

_En el salón de clases y recién ingresando las chicas se dirigen calmadamente a sus asiento siendo Hye la que no pierde oportunidad de molestar_

-Ya trajeron a mas como ustedes niñas? - _le dice burlona mientras el resto del grupo se burla, a ellas se les hace muy extraño que los chicos no hagan nada por defenderlas y claro no necesitando mas Sakura estaba apunto de soltar su veneno cuando entra el profesor pidiendo atención_

-Muy bien chicos -_ comienza a decir acomodando sus cosas en el escritorio_ - Parece que este ciclo escolar estará lleno pero de nuevos estudiantes - _el murmullo de todos no se hizo esperar_ - Vamos, vamos, pasen por favor muchachos

_En lo que los chicos entraban Bar le da un papel doblado a Tom pidiendo que se vean después de clases para aclararle la situación pero este enojado como estaba lo hace bolita y se lo avienta a ella en el pecho siendo visto esto por los dos alumnos nuevos haciendo que creciera un repentino odio hacia él_

-Chicos...él es Trunks Vegito -_ presenta el profesor al mayor de los dos, un pelinegro de coleta, alto, de hermosos ojos azules claritos y portando su uniforme como todos pero no evitando que se le note el bien formado cuerpo que posee_ - Y este de aquí es Goten Bardock - _el murmullo no se hizo esperar al escuchar el apellido de este chico, un pelinegro alto de profundos ojos negros portando igual su uniforme escolar y no evitando que a este pese a ser mas joven que el otro se le notase su bien formado cuerpo_ -Esta de mas mencionarles que el señor Vegito es el hermano mayor de su compañero Bardock Vegito y que el señor Bardock es el primo de ambos caballeros

_Las exclamaciones de asombro por parte de todos no se hizo esperar así como el murmullo alto de todos, mientras Tom sintiéndose idiota al haberle hecho lo que le hizo a su "novio" se arrepiente pero se da cuenta de la mirada de su "cuñado" que no es nada agradable mientras que el primo solo ve como Shaoran se trata de acercar a Sakura para pedir disculpas por lo que estaba apunto de hacer el día anterior siendo detenido por Goten que rápido y veloz se sentó en el banco a su lado evitando que el castaño se acercara mas_

-Esto se esta poniendo mas interesante - _dice en un susurro el de lentes_ - que es lo que vendrán a hacer esos dos ahora aquí?

CONTINUARA...

Y BIEN ESTE CREO YO ME QUEDO UN POCO MEJOR, ESTABA CON LA INSPIRACION A TODO LO QUE DA DESDE MI TRABAJO JEJEJ BUENO ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO

CREO QUE TARDARE EN ACTUALIZAR UN POCO MAS YA QUE DEBO VER QUE SITUACIONES VOY A PONER A LAS CHICAS AHORA CON LOS TREMENDOS CANDADOS QUE TIENEN AHORA

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA TAN LOCA Y LAS LEO ESPERO PRONTO EN EL PROX CAPI

GOTEN, TRUNKS Y LA MENCION QUE HAGO DE GOHAN NO ME PERTENECE

BAR SI ES MIA

BYE!


End file.
